Charmed
by bellapworld
Summary: Toda família tem segredos e Ryuichi vai descobrir que alguns podem ser extraordiários... Se não mágicos. SLASH TatxRyu
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Gravitation pertence a Maki Murakami e Charmed aos seus respectivos criadores. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHARMED<strong>

**Prólogo**

**Ryuichi**

Eu tinha que admitir que para mim a situação era completamente surreal. Os incensos, as pessoas, os monges com os seus cânticos enquanto eu me encontrava ajoelhado em frente a moldura com uma foto em preto e branco de uma bela mulher que sorria docemente para mim. Ao meu lado, de rabo de olho, podia ver que meu amigo de toda a vida me acompanhava e tentava me oferecer consolo. Do lado de fora do templo eu podia ouvir o burburinho das pessoas, dos paparazzi e repórteres frenéticos em saber mais uma fofoca do seu astro preferido e raiva tomou conta do meu ser, raiva pela falta de consideração deles ao não perceberem que hoje, especialmente hoje, eu não tinha humor algum para entretê-los. Para ser aquele que sempre sorria em frente as câmeras e que sempre tinha uma coisa engraçadinha e em tom infantil para dizer.

Hoje eu não era o Ryuichi Sakuma que todos eles conheciam. Eu era apenas o Ryuichi, aquele que a mulher na foto conheceu, aquele que a mulher na foto criou.

Preciso dizer que o conceito de morte não me era estranho. Minha mãe morreu jovem, em um tempo em que eu ainda não tinha nem consciência o suficiente para saber que a bela mulher que costumava sorrir para mim debruçada sobre o meu berço era a minha mãe. Meu pai, este não está morto, apenas "desaparecido" por assim dizer, pois partiu assim que o funeral terminou e nunca mais deu notícia, então era como se estivesse morto para mim. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda era doloroso.

A minha avó, a mulher sorridente na foto, foi quem me criou. Ela que esteve ao meu lado, ela que esteve em cada reunião de pais, em cada festividade de escola, que me incentivou a cada dia a seguir os meus sonhos musicais e a ser eu mesmo. E não importava que ela fosse um pouco esquisita, com suas frases misteriosas e o seu apego ao exoterismo comum na cultura ocidental. Não importava que em vez de me ensinar a cozinhar bolos, como boas avós faziam, ela me ensinou a lutar, algo sobre o pai dela ter sido um velho mestre de kung fu na China. Também não importava que ela sempre me dizia para nunca chorar em vão, que nem sempre lágrimas resolviam os problemas, ações resolviam os problemas. E não importava que meus colegas de classe riam dela quando a mesma vinha me buscar na escola com um carro da época da segunda guerra enfeitado de badulaques, sinos e panos coloridos.

Que diferença fazia? Ao menos ela sempre esteve lá. Foi para ela que eu dediquei o meu álbum de estreia e tantos outros que vieram. Era para ela que eu sorria a receber cada novo prêmio por meu trabalho.

Ela era, apesar do que já ouvi muitos falarem para mim, minha fã número um.

E agora ela estava morta.

Suspirei, sentindo uma mão pousar em meu ombro e me virei para ver Tohma ao meu lado, indicando com um gesto de cabeça que a cerimônia havia se encerrado e que era hora de receber os cumprimentos dos convidados. O deixei me ajudar a levantar do chão e a me guiar para o local onde em fila cada um foi passando na minha frente e me oferecendo os pêsames pela perda. Alguns rostos familiares, outros nem tanto assim. Muitos da mesma idade de minha avó, outros surpreendentemente jovens, prestando respeito as cinzas dela como se a mesma fosse um ser sagrado.

- Ryuichi Sakuma. - minha atenção fixou-se na Sra. Mihara, velha amiga de minha avó e que compartilhava a mesma paixão que ela pelo sobrenatural. - Veja você, olha como cresceu. Sua avó tinha tanto orgulho. - ela pegou em minhas mãos e as apertou com uma força anormal para alguém daquela idade, enquanto as suas palavras faziam um bolo entalar em minha garganta e as lágrimas que eu segurei durante toda a cerimônia, aquelas que a minha avó me ensinou a não desperdiçar, rolaram pelo meu rosto sem o meu consentimento. - E tantas expectativas. - franzi as sobrancelhas. Minha avó tinha expectativas sobre a minha pessoa? Difícil de acreditar, pois ela sempre me incentivou a ser o que eu queria ser e nunca me forçou a fazer nada que não fosse contra a minha vontade. - Lembre-se – o aperto em minha mão ficou dolorido e me surpreendi quando ela me puxou, me obrigando a me inclinar para sussurrar em meu ouvido: - a morte é apenas mais um passo e não o fim. - e com isto me soltou, afastando-se com um sorriso complacente e indo até a urna onde estava os restos mortais da minha avó e prestando respeito a mesma.

- Você entendeu o que ela quis dizer? - virei-me para Tohma com uma expressão indagadora e o mesmo deu levemente de ombros.

- Não. - respondeu e eu tive a sensação de que ele mentia. Assim como tive a sensação de que logo descobriria o porquê.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Ryuichi**

Sabe aquela sensação de que alguma mudança drástica está prestes a acontecer em sua vida, mas você não sabe o que é fica aguardando ansiosamente por isto, e ao mesmo tempo temendo o que "isto" possa ser? Pois então, eu estava com esta sensação desde o meu encontro com a Sra. Mihara, há uma semana, no enterro da minha avó. E a mesma parecia não querer me largar de jeito nenhum enquanto eu perambulava pela velha casa do subúrbio de Kyoto, onde cresci, relembrando momentos da minha infância entre móveis antigos e peças de decoração. Algumas caixas estavam empilhadas ao lado da porta de entrada, com a maioria contendo os pertences mais queridos da minha avó, coisas que não iriam à venda como o resto do imóvel.

Embora o lugar contivesse boas memórias para mim, ainda sim de nada me valia e eu achava melhor passar adiante, oferecer para uma boa família para que a mesma construísse novas memórias entre aquelas paredes. Fiquei contemplando a quietude do lugar, parado no meio da sala de estar por alguns momentos, até que meus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo toque do meu celular.

- Sakuma. - foi a palavra de cumprimento que dei a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

- Ryuichi. - a voz familiar de Tohma chegou aos meus ouvidos. - Sei que você queria um tempo para se despedir, mas acredito que está na hora de desapegar, não? - era incrível como Tohma parecia saber o que eu estava pensando ou sentindo, porque ele sempre intervia nos momentos em que eu mais precisava dele, como agora em que estava ficando nostálgico além da conta.

- Onde está a sua consideração velho amigo? Não me dará nem tempo de sentir a dor da perda?

- Ryuichi... - quase pude vê-lo rolando os olhos do outro lado da linha. - a Sra. Sakuma, que os céus a tenham, já estava idosa, e ambos sabíamos que faltava pouco para a hora dela chegar. Você mesmo disse que estava preparado para a perda, que ela o tinha ensinado a lidar com a perda. E por quanto tempo você acha que vou conseguir manter os repórteres longe de você? - ah, tinha que haver uma razão para tanta pressa.

- Você é Tohma Seguchi! O que são simples repórteres ávidos por uma boa fofoca?

- Demônios, isso que eles são! - ri. Tohma sabia ser dramático quando queria ser, acho que era toda a influência de Mika sobre a sua pessoa. Não a conhecia muito bem, embora conhecesse Seguchi desde moleque, e pude ter estado no casamento deles, mas a Sra. Seguchi, na verdade Uesugi já que ela nunca adotou oficialmente o sobrenome do meu amigo, ainda era um mistério para mim.

- Eu já estou indo, não tenha um ataque por minha causa. - brinquei, desligando o telefone antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa e dando uma última olhada ao meu redor fui até as caixas empilhadas perto da porta, pegando as primeiras e indo com elas até o meu carro, as colocando no porta malas. Minutos depois retornei à casa, pegando as últimas caixas e trancando a porta atrás de mim, voltando ao carro e as arrumando no bagageiro. Quando consegui encaixar a última dentro do porta malas já abarrotado, surpreendi-me ao ver um vulto cair da mesma no chão.

Meu olhar prontamente foi até o velho caderno com capa negra de couro e páginas amareladas sobre o asfalto e eu sorri levemente. Eu lembrava daquele caderno, embora nunca tenha tocado no mesmo, mas creio que era o diário da minha avó. O local que ela desabafava e mantinha os seus segredos. Com o sorriso ainda no rosto, recolhi o mesmo, folheando as suas páginas mas, à medida que eu percorria os meus olhos sobre as mesmas meu sorriso morria e as minhas sobrancelhas ficavam ainda mais franzidas.

O que havia nas velhas folhas não eram os pensamentos da minha avó, embora fosse a letra dela, mas sim poemas e rimas que não faziam sentido e estavam longes de serem românticos ou de profundidade literária. Isto até que cheguei a primeira página do livreto, onde havia desenhado um dragão chinês cujo focinho quase mordia a ponta da cauda e dentro do círculo que ele formava havia uma inscrição.

- _Que o poder dos antigos se ergam e cruzem os céus desta noite jaz_. - comecei a ler, tentando decifrar aquela rima. Nunca soube que a minha avó tinha talento para poesia, embora ela sempre brincasse que o meu dom como compositor fosse algo de família. - _E venham a mim, convoco a ti, venham a mim e fixem-se aqui_. - o vento sibilou assim que eu disse a última letra, fazendo os pelos dos meus braços se arrepiarem e adicionando um ar macabro a situação. Por um momento pensei ter ouvido um sussurro na brisa, mas ignorei em prol de jogar o livro dentro da caixa ao qual pertencia e fechar o porta malas em um estalo. Acho que Tohma estava certo, estava na hora de eu voltar a minha vida.

- Ah... Finalmente! - pulei de susto ao ouvir a voz atrás de mim e virei-me somente para ver um homem trajando um longo sobretudo negro sobre vestes igualmente negras sorrir de maneira macabra para mim, o que tornava a sua figura ainda mais tenebrosa já que o rosto possuía horríveis cicatrizes que faziam os olhos avermelhados se destacarem ainda mais. - Presumo que a velha tenha morrido. - ele deu um passo à frente e eu recuei outro. - Trinta anos foi o que eu esperei e agora terei a minha vingança. - arregalei os olhos quando o vi erguer a mão com a palma virada para cima e fazer surgir na mesma uma bola de fogo. - Está na hora de o último do Clã dos Dragões partir. - não esperei que ele me indicasse o que fosse fazer com aquele fogo que havia aparecido do nada, apenas reagi por instinto e virei sobre os pés, pronto para sair dali o mais rápido possível. Entretanto, a minha fuga foi interrompida quando a bola de fogo passou zunindo perto da minha cabeça e estourou na porta aberta do meu carro, me fazendo desistir daquela rota de fuga.

Dei um pulo para trás, mais do que assustado, mas completamente em pânico se o meu coração aos pulos e ecoando em meus ouvidos fosse alguma indicação e um grito ficou entalado em minha garganta quando o sujeito surgiu em um piscar de olhos na minha frente e fez aparecer uma longa e ameaçadora faca em sua outra mão.

- Olha... - minha voz pareceu finalmente funcionar, embora tenha saído vergonhosamente esganiçada. - não sei qual era o seu problema com a minha avó, mas creio que violência não é a solução. - ele gargalhou, uma risada macabra e que fez meu sangue congelar nas veias e eu tive a certeza de que o meu argumento não funcionou quando ele girou a faca entre os dedos e em um gesto rápido me segurou pelo pescoço, começando a bloquear a passagem de ar para os meus pulmões.

- Adeus... Ryuichi. - o sussurro em tom prazeroso perto do meu ouvido me deu vontade de chorar. A minha avó tinha me preparado para a morte dela, mas eu não estava preparado para a minha e como reação instintiva fechei os olhos para não ver o pior.

- Ei! - alguém gritou atrás de nós e eu rezei que para que quem quer que fosse, saísse correndo dali. E eu sei que era um pensamento estúpido, pois estava prestes a ser assassinado e queria era ser salvo, não morto, mas não queria que isto acontecesse as custas da vida de outra pessoa. - É o Ryuichi Sakuma que você está atacando idiota. - e então o aperto na minha garganta sumiu, mas um zumbido surgiu em meus ouvidos pois quando isto aconteceu foi porque algo pareceu explodir perto da minha cabeça.

Caí feito um peso morto no asfalto e abri os olhos lacrimosos para ver que o sujeito das cicatrizes agora rosnava para alguém e tinha um ferimento feio no ombro. Uma sombra pousou sobre a minha pessoa e ergui os olhos para ver um rapaz, adolescente se o uniforme de colegial fosse alguma indicação, erguendo as mãos em um gesto brusco e as sacudindo na direção do meu atacante. Mas antes que algo acontecesse o mesmo sumiu em um piscar, entretanto o vaso decorativo da varanda da minha avó pareceu não ter sorte, pois o mesmo desfez-se em um estouro que espalhou barro, terra e planta para todos os lados, inclusive sobre o meu carro.

- Você errou. - uma voz mal humorada disse e eu me virei para ver um homem de camisa social entreaberta, calça de linho e chinelos aproximar-se do adolescente. Um homem que eu reconheci, para o meu completo espanto, como sendo Eiri Yuki, cunhado de Tohma e namorado de Shuichi, meu amigo e rival no ramo da música.

- Cala a boca! - o adolescente resmungou, indo até os restos mortais do que um dia foi um vaso e recolhendo algo do chão e eu senti vontade de vomitar quando vi que era um pedaço de pele ensanguentado. - Ao menos temos uma pista agora.

- Ei. - dei um pulo no lugar quando alguém ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e arregalei mais uma vez os olhos quando vi que era Mika, esposa de Tohma, a mesma na qual eu havia pensado mais cedo. - Você está bem? - ela segurou em meu braço, me puxando e me ajudando a levantar e eu me deixei levar, completamente zonzo com tudo o que estava acontecendo e entendendo cada vez menos aquela situação.

- O quê... Quem, como, o quê? - balbuciei e o adolescente que aparentemente tinha me salvado, sabe-se lá como, riu

- Nossa, você é mais bonito ao vivo do que na TV.

- Tatsuha! - Mika repreendeu o garoto que agora parecia ter um nome.

- O quê? Só estou dizendo a verdade. - em outros tempos me sentiria lisonjeado, mas a minha cabeça ainda estava rodando com tudo o que aconteceu.

- Acho que Ryuichi não precisa do seu fanatismo neste momento. - okay, para mim já chega! Com um gesto brusco me soltei de Mika, afastando um passo. Até onde me lembro, a mesma, assim como Eiri, moravam em Tóquio e não me recordo de ambos estarem passando alguma temporada em Kyoto. E o garoto, Tatsuya, Tetsuha, o que fosse, ele tinha explodido um vaso com um gesto de mãos. E terceiro, de onde aquele cara tinha surgido, de onde _eles_ tinham surgido?

- Acho que ele vai desmaiar. - Eiri soltou em um gracejo e acho que ele não estava longe da verdade pois o mundo começou a rodar a minha volta e eu comecei a sentir a minha cabeça mais leve e antes que pudesse perceber veio a escuridão.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Ryuichi**

- Não está no livro. - foi a primeira coisa que ouvi quando comecei a recobrar os sentidos.

- Você checou direito? Todos da família sabem que ler não é o seu forte.

- Muito engraçadinho. Só porque você é capaz de juntar meia dúzia de palavras em frases que fazem um correlato sentido dentro de um enredo sentimentaloide não o torna o especialista no assunto.

- Palavras grandes Tatsuha, espero que não tenha se machucado ao tentar dizê-las.

- Você quer dor? Eu vou te mostrar a dor... - e fosse lá o que Tatsuha estava prestes a fazer com quem reconheci, pela voz, ser Eiri, foi interrompido por um assovio alto e estridente.

- Chega! Por que quando vocês dois se juntam parecem regredir a infância? - e pelo o que reconheci, agora parecia ser Mika falando.

- Porque eu estava muito bem na minha casa, tentando terminar no prazo um livro que tenho que entregar, quando vocês apareceram e me arrancaram do meu sossego para salvar aquele idiota. - e acredito que o referido idiota seja eu.

- Atrasado de novo nos dead lines? Sinceramente aniki, que exemplos são esses? - Tatsuha provocou.

- Escuta! - Mika novamente interrompeu. - Eu também tenho uma vida. - o som de escárnio que ouvi vindo dos dois irmãos deu a entender que para eles tal frase parecia ser a piada do ano.

- Ah, por favor. Posar como esposa perfeita do multimilionário do mundo da música Tohma Seguchi não é bem o que chamo de carreira adorada irmã. - novamente Tatsuha. Parecia que esse garoto tinha um talento nato para ser sarcástico e irritante.

- Será que podemos voltar ao foco aqui? Se Tohma souber o que aconteceu com o Ryuichi...

- O que ele vai fazer? Colocar a culpa em você? - o tom de Eiri não pareceu nada amigável, o que estranhei, pois sempre tive a impressão de que o mesmo fosse o queridinho do Tohma.

- Não. - Mika respondeu exasperada. - Mas ele ainda está absorvendo a ideia e acho que a atual situação não irá ajudá-lo.

- Sim, porque a galinha dos ovos de ouro dele foi atacada por um demônio e não podemos ter isso, não é mesmo? - demônio? Do que diabos, sem trocadilhos, ele estava falando? E galinha dos ovos de ouro?

- Ei, não fale assim do Sakuma-sama! - obrigado Tatsuha. Só porque o meu talento ajudou a NG a crescer não quer dizer que a mesma fez sucesso unicamente por isto. Tohma era um ótimo homem de negócios e a marca era forte hoje justamente por causa dele.

Cansado de ser a fonte da discussão dos irmãos, resolvi fazer a minha presença conhecida e abri os olhos, me movimentando sobre o que eu acreditava ser um sofá e calando a conversa ao meu redor quando os três perceberam que eu estava acordado. Percorri o olhar pelo lugar, percebendo que eu estava em um sótão se a quantidade de coisas velhas e atulhadas contra as paredes fosse alguma indicação. Tatsuha estava parado atrás de um pódio que sustentava um enorme e grosso livro, Eiri estava sentado sobre uma velha poltrona e Mika parecia estar perambulando se a pose dela congelada em meio ao processo de dar meia volta fosse alguma indicação.

- Ei! Você acordou. - Tatsuha abriu um grande sorriso e deu a volta pelo pódio, vindo a passos largos na minha direção com um brilho no olhar que eu conhecia bem: o brilho de um fã que acabou de encontrar o seu ídolo.

- Ah, ah! - Mika o segurou pelo braço antes mesmo que ele chegasse muito perto. - O que eu falei sobre o fanatismo?

- Mas Mika... Talvez esta seja a minha única chance. Você sabe o que o Tohma pensa sobre eu conhecer o Sakuma-sama.

- E ele tem razão. - o garoto fez um bico que eu achei adorável e cruzou os braços sobre o peito em um gesto aborrecido enquanto Eiri rolou os olhos e depois mirou o seu relógio de pulso.

- Eu preciso voltar. - declarou de repente. - Shuichi vai chegar em casa em minutos...

- E daí? - Tatsuha o cortou com uma risada de deboche. - Desde quando você dá satisfações para o Shuichi? Desde quando você banca a esposa preocupada? - nisso eu tinha que concordar com o adolescente. Inúmeras foram as vezes que eu tive que consolar o outro cantor por causa da frieza e distância imposta por Eiri, embora tais atitudes parecessem ajudar a aflorar o talento de compositor de Shindou. Mas, emocionalmente, conviver com alguém que o tratava de maneira insignificante era desgastante. Aliás, até hoje eu não entendia por que Shuichi insistia em permanecer com Eiri. Certo, o garoto o amava, mas e o amor próprio dele, onde estava?

- Eu também preciso voltar. Tohma está me chamando. - pisquei sem entender na direção de Mika. Como assim Tohma a estava chamando? No telefone? Onde que não o ouvi tocar e mesmo que estivesse no vibra call, não a vi atender nada.

- Certo, vão! Mas e quanto ao Ryuichi? - Tatsuha apontou em minha direção e Mika e Eiri trocaram olhares incertos.

- Bem... Você fica de olho nele enquanto eu explico a situação ao Tohma. - um sorriso que fez arrepios nada confortáveis descerem pela minha espinha surgiu no rosto de Tatsuha. - Mas sem gracinhas, ou eu orbito as suas partes para dentro de um vulcão. - a ameaça pareceu surtir efeito pois o menino fez uma careta e ergueu as palmas em um gesto de rendição. - E seja útil, tente descobrir o que era aquela criatura. - e então, para a minha completa surpresa, ela foi até Eiri, pousando uma mão no ombro dele, e fazendo ambos desaparecerem em uma chuva de luzes branco azuladas acompanhada de um suave tilintar.

- O qu... O que foi aquilo? - falei bestamente, apontando com um dedo trêmulo para onde os dois estavam segundos antes.

- Ah.. Aquilo se chama orbitar. - respondeu Tatsuha sem graça e eu fiquei ainda mais pasmo.

- Quem são vocês afinal? - foi a única coisa que consegui dizer depois de tudo o que presenciei e a resposta que obtive foi ainda mais inacreditável.

**Tatsuha**

Abri a boca para respondê-lo, mas não consegui dizer muita coisa. Primeiro porque ainda estava embasbacado com a situação. Ryuichi Sakuma em carne e osso, na minha frente, a um passo de distância, tão perto que eu poderia tocá-lo e ao mesmo tempo não podia, não se não quisesse que Mika cumprisse com a ameaça dela. E acredite, conhecendo a minha irmã como eu conhecia, era sempre bom levá-la a sério. Segundo porque não era fácil explicar para alguém de fora o que éramos. Mas se for levar em consideração que o nosso encontro ocorreu porque Sakuma estava prestes a ser morto por um demônio, talvez não fosse tão difícil assim. Se desconsiderar o fato que ele desmaiou por causa do choque.

- Bem... - dei de ombros, dando um passo à frente mas parando quando o vi recuar no velho sofá que pertenceu a nossa tia Yumi, com um olhar desconfiado em minha direção. - acredite ou não... Nós somos bruxos. - ele gargalhou, uma risada curta e desacreditada. É, costumávamos obter esse tipo de reação quando contávamos as pessoas a verdade. Acho que Tohma reagiu assim quando Mika lhe contou o grande segredo da família Uesugi há dois meses. Shuichi, bem, esse ainda não sabia pois Eiri ainda não tinha aberto a boca. E eu não tinha ninguém relevante em minha vida para sair contando as coisas.

- Isso é ridículo. - em um pulo ele ergueu-se do sofá, com certeza na intenção de fugir daquela loucura toda, e eu entrei em pânico pois ele não podia ir embora. Sendo Ryuichi Sakuma ou não, sendo eu fã dele ou não, o mesmo ainda estava em perigo, havia um demônio lá fora que queria matá-lo. E então, sem pensar duas vezes, sacudi as mãos na intenção de congelá-lo e meu queixo praticamente foi ao chão quando o vi continuar se mexendo. Entretanto, meu choque não durou muito quando percebi que ele estava muito perto da porta e em outro gesto de mão explodi o vaso sobre a cômoda capenga, chamando a atenção dele ao fazê-lo pular de susto e recuar alarmado.

- O que foi... - ele apontou bestamente para os cacos do que foi um vaso segundos atrás.

- Eu falei... Nós somos bruxos. - Ryuichi recuou vagarosamente, como se os cacos fossem atacá-lo, e retornou ao sofá, sentando-se no mesmo com o corpo tremendo pelo que pude perceber. Maravilha, somente esperava que ele não desmaiasse de novo.

- Eu não entendo. - murmurou com a voz rouca.

- Na verdade é bem simples. - comecei. Se o gato já fugiu da sacola, ou era da gaiola? Não interessa, se tudo já havia sido exposto, então era melhor colocar todas as cartas na mesa. - Magia existe, não é algo vindo de contos de fadas ou de livros como Senhor dos Anéis e Harry Potter. Embora a magia de Harry Potter se aproxime mais com a da realidade, e eu sempre desconfiei que J.K. Rowling na verdade fosse uma bruxa e... - quando recebi um olhar atravessado percebi que estava tagarelando e voltei rapidamente ao assunto. - De qualquer maneira, magia existe, podendo ser boa ou ruim. O que você viu meus irmãos e eu fazermos foi magia boa, o que você viu aquela cara que quis te matar fazer foi magia ruim. Há vários representantes da magia boa: bruxos, fadas, ninfas, leprechaus...

- Fadas? Ninfas? - um ruído de escárnio saiu da boca dele.

- Você me viu estourar um vaso sem tocá-lo. - me defendi e ele assentiu com a cabeça, não podendo argumentar neste ponto. - E há representantes da magia ruim: demônios, feiticeiros, princesinhas da música pop...

- Como?

- Eu sempre achei que Britney Spears estava possuída. Quero dizer, o que ela faz não é normal. - Ryuichi gargalhou e eu sorri. Ao menos agora ele parecia mais relaxado e receptivo ao que estava ouvindo.

- Então... Bruxos existem. Você disse que são mais no estilo Harry Potter. Então varinhas...

- Ehh... Não.

- Feitiços?

- Sim.

- Poderes?

- De novo, você me viu explodir um vaso. - apontei para o mencionado em cacos no chão.

- Poções?

- Minha especialidade.

- Inacreditável.

- Voltemos ao vaso como evidência A deste caso? - mais uma risada.

- E o que aquele demônio, era um demônio certo? - assenti com a cabeça e o vi ficar branco. Parecia que as minhas brincadeiras para descontrai-lo estavam perdendo o efeito e ele estava voltando a dura realidade de que um demônio quase o matou. - Queria comigo?

- Não sei ao certo. Quero dizer... - voltei ao pódio onde estava o livro, a herança mais valiosa de nossa família. O Livro das Sombras foi passado de geração para geração de bruxos da família Uesugi e nele estavam todos os demônios com os quais nossos antepassados já cruzaram ou já lutaram, assim como centenas de feitiços diversos e poções. Era o nosso guia de bruxaria, nosso apoio no mundo da magia. - Não é do feitio deles irem atrás de cantores famosos. A não ser que ele não seja um fã árduo do Nittle Grasper. - tentei mais uma brincadeira para dispersar o clima pesado, mas desta vez não funcionou.

- Ele não parecia detestar a minha música. Parecia mais me detestar.

- Rixa pessoal? Andou contrariando alguém do submundo recentemente? - eu não conseguia imaginar o porquê alguém iria querer matar Sakuma-sama. Ao meu ver, ele parecia ser tão inocente quanto na TV, embora tivesse o curioso fato de que ele era imune ao meu poder congelante. O som de tilintar e luzes azuladas interromperam os meus devaneios e a forma de Mika surgiu com uma expressão contrariada no rosto.

- Okay! Tohma está tendo um chilique.

- Novidade. - rolei os olhos. Quando Tohma não tinha um chilique quando o assunto era magia? Eu falei para Mika que casar-se com um mortal era má ideia. Mamãe deveria estar se revirando no túmulo no momento.

- Então. - a voz de Ryuichi chamou a atenção dela para ele. - O seu poder é esse?

- Você disse a ele sobre nós? - Mika me perguntou.

- Não, disse a ele sobre magia.

- Tatsuha!

- O homem foi atacado por uma criatura que conjura adagas e bolas de fogo e salvo por um garoto que explode coisas. Você queria que eu dissesse o quê? Que ele estava sonhando?

- Era uma possibilidade. - a mirei contrariado e ela suspirou exasperada. - Não. - virou-se para respondê-lo, ignorando totalmente o meu brilhante argumento de defesa. - Meu poder consta em mover coisas com a minha mente.

- Mas... - Ryuichi protestou, apontando para ela com uma expressão confusa.

- Ehh... Sabe os representantes da magia boa que eu tinha falado? - ele assentiu com a cabeça. - Pois é. Anjos da Guarda são um deles.

- Anjos da Guarda? - veio o tom incrédulo e eu tive vontade de rolar os olhos, justo quando eu penso que ele já absorveu a coisa, a negação se apoderava de novo dele.

- Não vamos discutir isto de novo, vamos? Vaso em cacos, Mika surgindo em chuva de luzes, acho que nosso caso já está encerrado.

- É que eu sempre tive a ideia de que anjos são criaturas de luz, espíritos guia, pessoas mortas que fizeram boas ações quando vivas e foram recompensadas com elevação espiritual depois de mortas.

- Nossa! Para alguém que não tinha nenhum conhecimento de magia até que ele acertou esta. - minha irmã sabia ser engraçadinha quando queria.

- E são. Neste caso, anjos da luz branca são guias para bruxos do bem e como você disse, pessoas que fizeram boas ações quando vivas e foram elevadas espiritualmente quando mortas. - expliquei. - Entre os poderes deles estão orbitar, essa chuva de luzes que você viu, curar e rastrear empaticamente pelos seus protegidos.

- Então Mika...

- Não! - a própria o cortou. - Estou bem viva, obrigada.

- Então como...

- Nosso pai. - continuei explicando. - Foi um anjo da luz que se apaixonou e casou com a nossa mãe e tiveram Mika, que aparentemente herdou alguns poderes dele.

- Então você... - ele apontou para mim.

- Não. - e pareceu ficar irritado por mais esta interrupção. - Um anjo da luz e uma bruxa não podem se relacionar romanticamente, ainda mais quando esta bruxa é a protegida do anjo. Foi um amor proibido, um amor épico, depois que Mika nasceu eles passaram por tanta coisa que meu pai decidiu abdicar-se de sua posição e voltar a ser mortal para ter a família que sempre quis, pois não queria mais se dividir entre nós e suas funções de anjo. Eiri e eu nascemos depois que nosso pai se "aposentou", por assim dizer, logo não temos os mesmos dons.

- Isso é loucura... - abri a boca para argumentar. Depois de tudo que ele viu na última hora e ouviu ainda tinha dúvidas? Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele me lançou um olhar fulminante que me fez ficar quieto. - Eu aceito, agora, que as crendices de minha avó não eram tão infundadas assim. Mas ainda sim...

- Espera. - Mika ergueu a mão em um gesto para calá-lo. - A sua avó? Tohma me falou dela há alguns dias. Disse que acreditava em sobrenatural e coisas afim. Era por isso que você não era muito popular na escola, por causa das atitudes não convencionais dela. - outro olhar de desagrado foi dado por Ryuichi, desta vez em direção a Mika. Parecia que ele não tinha gostado muito do que ela falou. Se eu bem me lembro, como bom fã que era, Ryuichi foi criado pela avó a quem era extremamente apegado e a mesma faleceu há uma semana, fazendo o cantor ficar recluso por causa de seu luto e longe do foco da mídia.

- Está insinuando o quê? Que a minha avó era uma bruxa também? - ele soltou com deboche e eu fiquei surpreso. Aliás, se fosse parar para avaliar os últimos minutos, a atitude toda de Ryuichi era de surpreender. Ele estava agindo como uma pessoa normal. Kumaguro não estava por perto, o tom infantil que lhe era famoso era inexistente na voz dele, e toda a sua postura era a de um homem de trinta e três anos ainda balançado por descobrir coisas sobre o mundo ao seu redor que ele jurava ser fantasia. E eu me perguntei: quantas pessoas realmente conheciam o verdadeiro Ryuichi Sakuma?

- Por que... - mas o que Mika fosse dizer foi interrompido quando um grupo de demônios bruxuleou bem no meio do nosso sótão e eu suspirei diante da repetitividade que isto estava se tornando. Sinceramente, ninguém mais sabia pedir licença nos dias de hoje? E com este pensamento corri até Ryuichi, pondo-me na frente dele e me preparando para a batalha.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Ryuichi**

Quando vi Tatsuha se colocar na minha frente quando, o que agora eu supunha fossem demônios, surgiram no sótão, novamente o meu coração disparou de pavor só de pensar que os mesmos estavam ali para terminarem o que a criatura de mais cedo começou. O primeiro demônio ergueu a mão direita, com uma bola azulada que crepitava como pura energia, e lançou a mesma na direção de Mika. Um grito ficou preso em minha garganta ao ver que a bola quase a acertou, se ela não tivesse desaparecido naquela chuva de luzes e reaparecido no mesmo lugar, dando um relance por cima do ombro para ver que a bola tinha destruído uma velha cômoda.

- Ei! - o grito de Tatsuha chamou a atenção do demônio que tinha atacado Mika e este virou-se na direção dele e antes que pudesse invocar outra bola, explodiu em chamas e tornou-se nada mais do que cinzas.

Mirei o adolescente com o que deveria ser uma expressão surpresa em meu rosto. As mãos de Tatsuha ainda estavam erguidas e quando um demônio correu para fugir do ataque de Mika, o garoto simplesmente acertou a criatura em um gesto rápido, o pegando de raspão e com a explosão o fazendo voar para o outro lado do sótão. O rosto jovem parecia concentrado no que fazia enquanto as sobrancelhas franzidas expressavam desagrado por toda àquela situação. Tatsuha estava sério e não estava para brincadeiras, bem diferente do rapaz piadista e fascinado pela minha pessoa de mais cedo.

- Tire o Ryuichi daqui! - Mika ordenou, me trazendo de volta dos meus devaneios, no mesmo instante em que fazia um gesto largo com o braço e mais dois demônios voaram longe, indo pousar sobre umas caixas de papelão atulhadas de brinquedos velhos. Senti Tatsuha segurar em meu braço e me puxar na direção da porta e quis protestar, mas ele parecia mais concentrado na bola de energia que veio em nossa direção. Com a mão livre Tatsuha ergueu a mesma e sacudiu os dedos e meu queixo caiu quando a bola explodiu no meio caminho, criando uma onda de choque que atingiu o demônio e o atirou para trás, fazendo o mesmo cair sobre uma mesa revirada e sendo empalado pelo pé dela, desaparecendo também em chamas.

- Tatsuha! - a ordem fez o garoto se mover novamente, parando de avaliar o estrago que tinha feito, e antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa já estava sendo puxado para fora do sótão e praticamente carregado escada abaixo.

- Espere! Vamos deixá-la sozinha? - falei, ainda tentando pará-lo, mas ele parecia bem forte para alguém que não tinha físico para isto.

- Acredite, demônios se metendo com a Mika é a ideia mais estúpida que eles poderiam ter. - respondeu e quando dei por mim estávamos na sala de estar, com ele me soltando e indo até uma caixa de madeira, a abrindo em gestos rápidos e retirando da mesma vários cristais que ele arrumou apressadamente em um círculo no chão. Segundos depois que ele terminou de colocar o último cristal Mika surgiu naquela chuva de luzes que estava começando a se tornar familiar para mim.

- Lá vem. - ela deu um passo para trás, aproximando-se de Tatsuha no exato instante que um demônio apareceu na sala. Tatsuha deu um meio sorriso e antes que a criatura pudesse fazer alguma coisa, soltou o cristal que estava em sua mão, fechando o círculo. Vi uma luz esbranquiçada brilhar ao redor do demônio e depois sumir, fazendo o mesmo rosnar de raiva no que percebi, assim como ele, que era uma armadilha.

- Vocês... Parecem acostumados a lidar com isto no dia a dia. - ambos, Mika e Tatsuha, trocaram olhares e depois o próprio Tatsuha me olhou, dando de ombros.

- É... Acostumados até demais. - soltou em um suspiro. - A honra é sua? - disse para Mika, entregando a ela pequenos pedaços de cristal com os quais a mesma brincou por um breve momento na palma de sua mão.

- Acha que está relacionado?

- Muita coincidência dois ataques no mesmo dia.

- Certo. - a vi inspirar profundamente e arremessar uma das pedrinhas contra o demônio. A mesma não chegou a atingi-lo, mas a luz branca voltou a brilhar e vi faíscas cruzarem o ar no mesmo instante que a criatura gritou de dor.

- O que estão fazendo? - gritei alarmado.

- Obtendo respostas. - Mika retrucou, lançando outra pedra que fez a luz ficar mais forte por um instante e ocasionando outro grito.

- Vocês o estão torturando? - falei chocado.

- Brilhante dedução. - ela lançou mais uma pedra, desta vez acompanhada de uma pergunta que sobrepôs-se ao grito do demônio. - Quem te mandou? - o mesmo nada respondeu e mais uma pedra foi lançada. - Responda! - ordenou e foi neste momento que percebi o que Tatsuha quis dizer sobre demônios serem estúpidos em quererem enfrentar Mika. A mesma sabia ser assustadora, o que me fazia questionar se ela era realmente uma bruxa boa como Tatsuha tinha falado ou se ambos estavam me enganando.

- Eu não tenho que lhe dizer nada bruxa! - o demônio respondeu em um tom enojado e isto pareceu irritar Mika ainda mais, que disparou outro pedaço de cristal contra aquela prisão mágica, fazendo a mesma brilhar intensamente.

- Mika... - Tatsuha falou ao meu lado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e inclinando-se na direção dela. - Não acha que está exagerando?

- Não. - foi a única resposta dela antes de soltar outro cristal contra a prisão, causando mais um choque no demônio que rosnou para ela.

- Pode tentar o quanto quiser, mas nada irá conseguir. - disse o demônio antes de surpreendentemente desaparecer em chamas até tornar-se cinzas.

- Tatsuha... - Mika murmurou com desagrado para o rapaz ao meu lado que descruzou os braços e ergueu as mãos em um gesto de rendição.

- Não olhe para mim. Não sei de nada.

- Tatsuha, demônios não se extinguem por vontade própria.

- Bem, esse extinguiu. - Mika rolou os olhos, soltando um longo bufo de frustração. Quanto a mim, eu não consegui entender metade do que eles disseram mas, aparentemente, o que acabou de acontecer não foi normal. Aliás, minuto a minuto estava começando a chegar a conclusão de que nada naquela família era normal.

- E agora? Como vamos descobrir quem está atrás do Sakuma?

- Eu ainda tenho aquele pedaço de pele, posso escanear pelo demônio. - Tatsuha sugeriu e Mika rolou os olhos novamente.

- E você acha que ele vai entregar o jogo de bandeja? Não é bem do feitio deles.

- Por que não começamos pela básico? Por que não perguntamos ao Sakuma-sama o que aconteceu? - recuei um passo quando o olhar indagador de ambos recaiu sobre a minha pessoa.

- Por que vocês acham que _eu_ saberia de alguma coisa? - logo eu que horas atrás não fazia a mínima ideia de que tal mundo fantástico existia.

- Nada de estranho aconteceu antes do ataque? Alguma coisa que você viu, ouviu... fez? - me senti levemente ofendido. Mika estava insinuando que o fato de ter quase sido morto era culpa minha?

- Escuta! A única coisa que me lembro antes de vocês aparecerem explodindo tudo é que aquele cara surgiu do nada assim que eu... - pausei, inspirando profundamente e arregalando levemente os olhos.

- Assim que você o quê? - Tatsuha deu um passo a frente, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e uma expressão curiosa no rosto jovem.

- Assim que eu li o livro da vovó. - novamente recebi olhares indagadores dos dois. - O livro... - percorri os olhos pela sala, procurando por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas não encontrando o que eu queria. - O meu carro ficou para trás?

- Não. - Mika me respondeu. - O que precisa de dentro dele?

- As caixas que estavam no porta-malas.

- Certo. - a vi estender o braço na direção da mesa de centro. - Caixas. - disse e em uma chuva de luzes azuladas as caixas de papelão surgiram sobre a mesa.

- Proveito próprio. - Tatsuha cantarolou, indo até as caixas e percorrendo os olhos por elas, mexendo em uma coisa ou outra com as pontas dos dedos até que chegou em um ponto que as sobrancelhas dele franziram e ele retirou de dentro de uma delas o mesmo livro de capa de couro de mais cedo. - Tem um feitiço na contra capa. - declarou e em dois passos eu cruzei a sala e parei ao lado dele, mirando a mesma rima que tinha lido mais cedo. - Você, por um acaso, não o leu em voz alta, leu? - dei de ombros. E se eu tivesse lido, que diferença faria?

- Aparentemente o feitiço liberou alguma coisa. - Mika interviu.

- Isto é ridículo! - protestei, eu não era bruxo, não tinha poderes mágicos e se tivesse acho que seria o primeiro a saber. - Não sou um bruxo! - declarei em voz alta e Mika assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com a minha colocação.

- Verdade. Então talvez... - mas ela foi interrompida pela irmão.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disto. - soltou Tatsuha e agora foi a vez dele de receber olhares curiosos de minha parte e da parte de Mika.

- Tatsuha, do que você está falando... - começou a mulher e calou-se quando o viu erguer a mão em minha direção, o que me fez recuar um passo porque eu sabia exatamente do que ele era capaz, e sacudir os dedos umas três vezes. - Oh... Entendi.

- Eu não! - falei inconformado. O que Tatsuha tinha feito que o fez atestar com tanta certeza de que eu tinha poderes mágicos?

- Os poderes de Tatsuha são aceleração e desaceleração molecular. - pisquei sem entender ao ouvir o que Mika disse.

- Posso explodir e congelar coisas. - Tatsuha completou. - Entretanto, meus poderes de desaceleração não funcionam em criaturas mágicas boas e em um ou outro demônio.

- Eu não sou um demônio! - quase gritei. Agora estava ofendido.

- Não disse que você era. Apenas disse que você possui poderes mágicos, poderes esses que o fez ler o feitiço e liberar alguma coisa com ele, apenas não sabemos o que.

- Querem saber? - os cortei antes que essa baboseira toda chegasse a um nível absurdo de surrealismo. Eu não era uma criatura mágica, um bruxo ou qualquer outra coisa parecida e talvez tenha sido por pura coincidência que aquele demônio tenha me atacado. Talvez ele tenha me confundido com outra pessoa, o que pode acontecer. Certo que meus cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis na sociedade japonesa me destacava dos demais, herança do meu pai ocidental, mas isto não queria dizer nada. - Eu vou pra casa! Eu tenho uma vida para viver e problemas para resolver e isso só pode ser um pesadelo que eu estou vivendo.

- Se acha que é um pesadelo, posso beliscá-lo. - Mika ofereceu solicita e com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto. A mirei com desagrado e pegando duas das caixas, as coloquei sob o braço, recolhendo a terceira pela alça e indo para a porta, a abrindo desajeitado e me encaminhando para o carro. - A sua vida ainda corre perigo! - a ouvi gritar do batente da porta, mas a ignorei por completo.

- Deixe-o ir. - a voz de Tatsuha chegou aos meus ouvidos em tom sério e nada parecido com o tom adolescente debochado de mais cedo. - Nosso trabalho terminou aqui. - foi a última coisa que o ouvi dizer antes da porta da casa ser fechada às minhas costas. Com um resmungo, coloquei as caixas dentro da Mercedes e sentei no banco do motorista logo em seguida, pronto para dar adeus àquela loucura e voltar a minha vida.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Eiri**

Acho que acabei de chegar ao fundo do poço, ou ao menos considerava o cúmulo do absurdo a minha situação atual. De tudo o que os meus irmãos já me pediram na vida, ser babá de estrela do rock era a última coisa que pensei em fazer nela. Afinal, eu era um homem ocupado, tinha livros para escrever, prazos para cumprir e só porque o meu trabalho me permitia que eu ficasse em casa, não significava que estava com tempo livre. E por que logo eu tinha que fazer isto? Por que não Mika? Ela sim ficava à toa. Pois se realmente quisesse me convencer de que chás beneficentes e jantares de caridade eram ocupação profissional, ela estava longe de conseguir o seu intento.

Mas não, a tarefa teve que recair sobre Eiri. Por quê? Simples: eu era o irmão que previa o futuro, eu que sempre estava um passo à frente de tudo. Então, sobra para mim fazer esta palhaçada. Entretanto, na minha sincera opinião, eu deixaria Sakuma se ferrar sozinho, pois tinha mais o que fazer do meu tempo. O homem já foi avisado, já tinha consciência de que o que queria matá-lo não era humano, então eu lavaria as minhas mãos. Se ele recusava ajuda, quem sou eu para forçá-lo? Mas Mika, como sempre, usou de mil e um argumentos para me convencer de que precisávamos permanecer nesta empreitada, que Sakuma era um inocente como qualquer outro e eu nem vou começar pelo quanto Tatsuha também me pentelhou. Logo ele que foi o primeiro a deixar Ryuichi partir.

Mas, segundo ele, havia feito isto para dar espaço ao Sakuma, deixá-lo pensar e avaliar melhor a situação. Hunf, quis rir diante da ironia. Pensar? Não creio que este seja o forte de Ryuichi. Não com aquele jeito ridiculamente infantil e a expressão abitolada que ele sempre ostentava. E agora eu tinha que rir da minha ironia. Era o torto falando mal do rasgado. Sakuma era um abitolado enquanto eu era um imbecil sem causa que namorava outro abitolado. Afinal, era o sonho de consumo do Shuichi ser igual ao seu ídolo, vocalista do Nittle Grasper, também conhecido como, surpresa, surpresa, Ryuichi Sakuma. Olha só como as coincidências sabiam ser cruéis.

E então foi assim que me vi em frente ao prédio da NG, fumando meu nonagésimo cigarro do dia e debatendo se entrava ou não naquele edifício. Se fizesse isto, não só teria que lidar com um Shuichi histérico que pensaria erroneamente que eu estava ali por causa dele, como também com um Tohma super protetor, o que me irritava aos extremos. Sei que o sujeito está mergulhado na culpa, mas auto flagelação tinha limites. E acho que eu também não ajudava com as minhas cenas dramáticas ocasionais. Kitazawa foi um trauma na minha vida que ainda me perseguia vez ou outra, mas sendo um empata desde que me conheço como gente, o que mais me feriu foi saber que mesmo me amando de verdade ele não conseguiu escapar de sua natureza demoníaca e evitar o que aconteceu. E, claro, que extingui-lo, mandá-lo literalmente para os quintos dos infernos, não me ajudou emocionalmente.

Por isso se hoje as pessoas me consideravam um bastardo frio e sem coração, não era porque eu era incapaz de sentir, pelo contrário, eu sentia o suficiente. O problema era que para mim era difícil me permitir entregar às emoções. E obviamente que a eterna vibração de culpa que Tohma emanava cada vez que me via não ajudava. Assim como as ondas de amor e mais amor vindas de Shuichi sobre a minha pessoa. Era assustador saber que alguém poderia me amar tanto e me aterrorizava ao perceber que eu não sabia lidar com isto. Era ridículo, mas eu era um empata que não sabia lidar com emoções.

- Eiri? - inferno, e por falar no mártir número um do ano virei-me para ver Tohma parado perto dos elevadores, cercado por produtores e assistentes e por um momento considerei em dar meia volta e partir dali, fingindo que não o vi, mas os meus planos foram por água abaixo quando o loiro afastou-se da horda de pessoas e veio em minha direção. - O que faz aqui? - dei uma tragada em meu cigarro, segurando a tentação de soltar uma baforada de nicotina no rosto eternamente jovial de Seguchi.

Não me levem a mal, eu tinha um certo apreço por Tohma. Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu em Nova Iorque não posso negar que ele foi de grande ajuda para a minha elevação profissional. O tempo que passei na América me ajudou a conseguir uma bolsa em uma boa universidade japonesa, o que aprendi lá, o que eu vivi lá por mais doloroso que tenha sido me ajudou a amadurecer o suficiente para fazer o meu primeiro esboço de livro. Mas tudo isto não mudava o fato de que por mais que tentasse, para mim, Seguchi ainda não era bom o suficiente para a minha irmã. Podem chamar de ciúmes de irmão mais novo, superproteção, mas Mika sempre foi uma mulher de ação e não de ociosidade, mas desde que se casou com Tohma tudo o que ela tem feito é sorrir para as câmeras e posar como a boa esposa que era. Agradeço pelo menos dela não ter adotado o sobrenome Seguchi, porque sei que se tivesse feito isto mamãe voltaria do além para perturbá-la.

O nome Uesugi era poderoso na comunidade mágica, conhecido há gerações, sinônimo de magia branca, e se ela ousasse desfazer-se do mesmo creio que seria atormentada pelos restos de seus dias por nossos antepassados. Certo que eu mesmo não o usava, mas o meu caso era diferente. Yuki era apenas um pseudônimo que eu usava para assinar livros e dar autógrafos. Na minha identidade ainda tinha o Uesugi, muito obrigado.

- Bancando a babá. - respondi com um resmungo quando ele chegou perto o suficiente para me ouvir.

- Como? - Tohma piscou para mim com aqueles grandes e nada inocentes olhos verdes. Por mais angelical que fosse aquela face o loiro não me enganava e eu confesso que mais de uma vez tentei, só por desencargo de consciência, extingui-lo, apenas para ter provado mais uma vez que Seguchi era um mero mortal. Mas convenhamos que às vezes Tohma era tão assustador quanto um demônio.

- Mika lhe contou a história, certo? - o vi torcer o nariz e ficar pálido. Parecia que a palavra magia e Seguchi não se misturavam e eu não conseguia entender como depois de dois meses ele ainda não tinha absorvido o fato de que a própria mulher era uma bruxa. Acho que já estava mais do que na hora dele desfazer-se do choque e voltar a realidade. Se quisesse poderia pedir a Tatsuha que o ajudasse. Uma explosão bem dada com certeza o acordaria de seu torpor, além de ser uma coisa hilária de se ver. - Pois então, Sakuma ainda corre perigo ao nosso ver, ainda mais que não sabemos quem é o dem... - ele ficou mais pálido antes mesmo de eu terminar de pronunciar a palavra e rolei os olhos. - quem é o seu _atacante_. - corrigi somente porque não queria vê-lo dando um chilique na recepção de seu próprio prédio, o que seria extremamente divertido para mim mas absurdamente vergonhoso para ele. - Por isso estou aqui.

- Não entendo. - suspirei, agora exalando a nuvem de nicotina sobre ele e vendo com divertimento ele tossir por causa da mesma.

- Quero tentar uma premonição com o Sakuma. - assim que parou o acesso de tosse, Tohma voltou o seu olhar confuso para a minha pessoa e eu rolei mais uma vez os olhos. - Seguchi, convenhamos, faz meses que Mika te contou a verdade, então está mais do que na hora de engolir a sua incredulidade e seguir com a sua vida. Deixa de ser covarde homem, muitos matariam para estar no seu lugar. Casada com a mais velha dos... - pigarreei, mudando de assunto rapidamente. - estar casado com ela é uma honra.

- Eu sei. - Seguchi me respondeu seriamente. - Mas não é algo fácil de aceitar.

- Pois trate de aceitar, porque – nisto me inclinei para sussurrar em seu ouvido. - para o seu conhecimento eu sou o melhor para escrever feitiços e não me sentiria nem um pouco culpado em transformá-lo em um sapo se você magoá-la. - o vi engolir em seco e senti uma onda de satisfação percorrer o meu corpo ao captar de Tohma que a minha ameaça o amedrontava mais do que o fato de que dormia com uma bruxa. - Agora onde está aquele idiota que você chama de cantor?

- Quem? Shuichi? - provocou e eu sorri de canto de boca. Ah, esse era o bom e velho Seguchi pelo qual nenhum de nós, exceto Mika, morria de amores.

- Sakuma.

- Estúdio quatro, segundo andar. - respondeu com um suspiro e eu caminhei para o elevador, pressionando o dedo no chamador. - Eiri... Ryuichi é tão teimoso quanto eu e como eu não vai aceitar as coisas facilmente a não ser que a realidade o morda no traseiro de maneira dolorosa.

- Sem problemas. Fazer os outros verem a realidade é a minha especialidade. - sorri matreiro e entrei no elevador assim que as portas do mesmo se abriram. Estava na hora de "socar" um pouco de bom senso em uma certa estrela do rock.

**Ryuichi**

O ritmo ecoou no estúdio com os seus teclados, bateria, guitarra, esperando somente pela minha voz, pelo complemento. A batida soou em meus ouvidos enquanto os meus dedos tamborilavam sobre a coxa contando o compasso. Esperei a minha deixa, deixando sem querer a minha mente divagar sobre o que aconteceu nos últimos dois dias. Lembrei do ataque repentino e de tudo o que aprendi. Lembrei do confronto com Tohma, informando a ele que sabia o que Mika era e a reação do mesmo de surpresa. Lembrei da discussão com os irmãos Uesugi e do ataque e me lembrei de Tatsuha. Por que, eu não sei, mas tinha que confessar que as memórias referentes a ele não me saíam da cabeça.

Se fechasse os olhos ainda podia ver os orbes escuros com o brilho familiar de fã que encontra o seu ídolo, ou da reação rápida do mesmo quando fomos atacados, e senti inveja. Ele parecia tão a vontade com tudo aquilo, para ele tudo parecia ser tão natural e percebi o quão tolo eu era. Óbvio que para ele aquilo era natural, pois ele cresceu naquele mundo e portanto o conceito que nós pobres mortais tínhamos sobre magia ser parte de simples contos de fadas não era parte da realidade dele. E lembrei, acima de tudo, que na minha pressa de fugir daquela loucura acabei deixando o livro da minha avó para trás.

- Ryuichi? - o chamado de Noriko me fez piscar intensamente e mirá-la através do vidro a prova de som. - Você perdeu a entrada. Algum problema? - problema? Tecnicamente não, isto até que vi outra pessoa familiar dentro do estúdio. Uma pessoa extremamente parecida com o rapaz que vinha inundando os meus pensamentos se não fosse pelos olhos claros e cabelos loiros.

- Não. Vamos de novo. - pedi e ouvi pelo meu fone de ouvido a introdução da música, desta vez me concentrando na mesma e apagando da memória qualquer outro pensamento que fosse me interromper.

Confesso que quanto estou no meu ambiente, no meu elemento, me perco no tempo e no espaço. Quando a canção começa, somente a batida que importa, somente o ritmo que vale e eu não meço esforços para permitir que o mesmo se apodere de minha pessoa, inundando o meu ser até transbordar, me obrigando a espalhar aquela sensação de êxtase para todos ao meu redor. Era disso que era feito o Nittle Grasper, de acordes, notas e emoção. Portanto, quando a gravação encerrou para aquele dia, não fiquei surpreso de ver que gastamos seis horas dentro do estúdio. Mas me surpreendi ao ver que Eiri Yuki não moveu um centímetro do lugar onde estava desde que chegou.

- O que faz aqui? - foi a primeira coisa que saiu da minha boca no momento que deixei o estúdio e fui ao encontro dele. Eiri somente arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fazendo uma expressão de desagrado.

- Bancando a babá. - resmungou contrariado, retirando do bolso da camisa um maço de cigarros e levando um canudo a boca.

- Não pode fumar dentro do estúdio. - o repreendi automaticamente, apontando a placa de proibido fumar perto da porta de entrada. Ele deu um relance para a mesma e soltou um ruído de escárnio, ignorando o aviso por completo e acendendo o cigarro. - Ainda não me respondeu...

- Respondi sim. Estou bancando a babá. - me olhou atravessado e eu senti um arrepio de temor descer a minha espinha diante daquela mirada, e parecia que ele percebeu o meu desconforto, pois me deu um sorriso de canto de boca nada inocente.

- Eu não preciso de babá...

- Tenho que discordar. Um demônio tentou te matar, não sabemos o porquê e quem ele era e infelizmente a nossa consciência, e nisto incluo os meus irmãos, não nos deixará em paz até resolvermos este problema.

- Consciência, você tem isso? - debochei, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em uma atitude petulante. - E onde estava a mesma em todas as vezes que você colocou o pobre do Shuichi para fora de casa ou disse a ele que o trabalho dele era uma porcaria? - Shuichi e eu poderíamos ser rivais no trabalho, mas fora dos palcos éramos bons amigos, pois o mesmo ainda me procurava como um pupilo ávido por conhecimento, mesmo que o objetivo dele fosse me superar, superar a força do Nittle Grasper. E talvez um dia ele consiga, pois todo pupilo está destinado a superar o seu mentor, mas este dia não era hoje. E para mim ele era mais que um aluno, ele era o irmãozinho mais novo que eu nunca tive e me partia o coração vê-lo chorar pelos cantos por causa das atitudes de Eiri.

- Minhas críticas o fizeram evoluir, não fizeram? As composições dele melhoraram neste último ano. - abri a boca para argumentar, mas se fosse pensar bem, neste ponto ele tinha razão. As alfinetadas de Eiri incitaram Shuichi a melhorar, o fizeram melhorar porque ele queria provar ao amante que podia ser um bom compositor. Mas e quanto a outra parte?

- E quanto as expulsões de sua casa, em que isto ajuda o Shuichi? - ele deu outra tragada longa no cigarro antes de responder.

- Em nada. Ajuda a mim. - resmungou, apagando o cigarro na sola do sapato e jogando a bimba na lixeira mais próxima. - Às vezes Shuichi é emotivo demais, o que me dá dor de cabeça.

- Como?

- Desgraça a minha, verdade. - soltou em um tom dramático. - Mika pode orbitar e mover coisas com a mente, Tatsuha explode e congela coisas, e o que sobra para mim? Prever o futuro e sentir emoções. Sinceramente não me serve de muita coisa. Eu queria algo mais impactante, algo que metesse mais medo, não que fizesse os demônios acharem que sou inútil.

- Você pode... Prever o futuro? - falei embasbacado. Prever o futuro era o que muitos gostariam de ser capazes de fazer, que muitos fingiam saber fazer, mas era a primeira vez que eu encontrava um vidente de verdade e ele não era em nada parecido com os esteriótipos que eu já vi por aí. - E sentir emoções. - continuei, agora em um tom desconfiado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e o mirando intensamente. - Então sabe o que o Shuichi sente por você, e se sabe, por que ainda o trata como lixo? - Eiri nada respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar para o estúdio atrás de mim e depois retornou a me encarar.

- É... complicado. - deu de ombros. - E então, para onde vamos agora?

- O quê?

- Eu já lhe disse, sou a sua babá. - rolei os olhos. Eu não precisava de uma babá, até porque a pessoa que me atacou naquele dia não deu sinal de vida novamente. Logo, isto me leva a crer que ele cometeu um engano, que eu não era o que os irmãos Uesugi achavam que eu era e que poderia seguir com a minha vida normalmente, ignorando toda essa loucura sobre magia.

- Eu não preciso de babá. Sei me virar muito bem sozinho. - soltei petulante e com toda a intenção de ignorá-lo dei a meia volta por ele, pretendendo ir embora e encerrar aquele assunto. Mas mal cheguei a porta, senti dedos fortes fecharem contra o meu braço e virei em um estalo para encará-lo com a minha expressão mais amedrontadora, porém foi inútil. No momento em que me virei vi que ele estava com os olhos fechados firmemente e tinha soltado uma exclamação como se tivesse recebido um banho de água fria repentinamente. Apavorei, achando que ele estava prestes e ter um ataque ou me atacar, mas segundos depois desta estranha reação, Eiri somente abriu os olhos largamente e murmurou um "Tatsuha", me soltando e saindo as pressas do estúdio.

O nome do caçula dos irmãos me fez, inconscientemente, seguir o escritor enquanto o mesmo descia apressado o corredor em direção aos elevadores, apertando o chamador com força e em um gesto impaciente.

- O que tem o Tatsuha? - Eiri surpreendeu-se ao me ver ao seu lado, com certeza não tendo esperado que eu o seguisse, e me mirou longamente antes de rolar os olhos para o teto e chamar em um tom firme:

- Mika! - soltou no mesmo instante em que as portas do elevador se abriram e ele praticamente se jogou dentro do aparelho. Ainda chocado com toda aquela reviravolta e me sentindo estranhamente incomodado, me arremessei dentro do elevador antes que as portas se fechassem e fui de encontro a parede dos fundos diante da força que empreguei em meu gesto. Eiri somente me lançou um olhar de esguelha diante da minha atitude insana e voltou a mirar o teto.

- Mika! Eu sei que você está me ouvido. - continuou e eu me senti ainda mais apreensivo, porque o que quer que tenha acontecido naquele segundo que ele me tocou estava relacionado a Tatsuha, e pela urgência com que ele estava chamando a irmã com certeza não era nada bom.

- Você teve uma visão, não foi? - declarei depois de segundos ponderando a situação e de tudo o que aprendi sobre aquela família. Eiri nada respondeu, apenas focou no visor que indicava a passagem dos andares, percebendo que agora estávamos no entrepiso e que o elevador ameaçou parar para receber mais passageiros, mas antes que as portas se abrissem, o loiro pressionou o botão incitando que elas se fechassem novamente e eu pude ouvir, abafado, através das mesmas, os resmungos irritados das pessoas que estavam do outro lado.

- Pelos deuses Mika, é para ontem! - soltou irritado e logo em seguida foi respondido pela familiar chuva de luzes que eu percebi, com espanto, que estava me habituando a ver. Eiri pressionou o botão de parada do elevador, o estacionando entre o térreo e o entrepiso, e mirou a irmã com desagrado.

- Eu estava ocupada. - justificou-se a mulher quando recebeu o olhar contrariado de Eiri.

- Vamos, Kyoto, Tatsuha, perigo. - falou em tons entrecortados, segurando na mão dela e Mika nem ao menos contestou a atitude do homem, somente começou a desaparecer com o mesmo em pontos azulados de luz. Meu coração pulou no peito pois, apesar de ter sido uma mensagem em pedaços, a mesma foi muito bem captada pela minha mente: Tatsuha corria perigo. E, sem pensar duas vezes, estiquei o braço para tentar segurar aquela chuva de luzes e ofeguei quando senti-me estranhamente leve, como sendo carregado pelo vento, e percebi naquele instante que tinha acabado de pegar uma carona na orbitação de Mika e que provavelmente ela ficaria muito irritada com isto.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Tatsuha**

Tenho que confessar, sei que qualquer família possuí os seus segredos e falo isto por experiência própria, mas os Sakuma... Nossa, eles superaram todas as minhas expectativas. Depois da partida esbaforida de Ryuichi e o fato de que ele esqueceu o livro de feitiços da avó para trás, ou talvez eu tenha convenientemente esquecido de devolver a ele, consegui aprender muitas coisas usando aquele inocente caderninho preto como base. Obviamente que também tive que recorrer ao Livro das Sombras e outros exemplares que meu pai arquivou nos tempos em que era professor na Escola de Magia antes de dedicar a sua vida a ser monge após a morte da mamãe.

E o que eu descobri era de cair o queixo.

Começando pelo princípio, como era o clichê, os Sakuma descendiam de mitológicos dragões chineses chamados Shíguãng. E sim, eu falei dragões. Bestas enormes, com corpo de réptil, chifres, boca cheia de dentes e que vez ou outra soltavam fogo pelo nariz ou pela boca. Até aí normal, eu cresci com um pai que era um ex-anjo e uma mãe bruxa. Saber que dragões poderiam existir assim como unicórnios, trolls e o bicho papão não me abalava. O que me abalava era saber que eles possuíam forma humana e que a mesma era uma famosa estrela da música.

O símbolo que havia na contra capa do livro da avó de Ryuichi era o símbolo do clã e aparentemente o feitiço que Sakuma leu na noite em que foi atacado foi um feitiço de liberação de poderes. Agora, quais, não fazia a mínima ideia. No livro não havia muitas especificações sobre as capacidades desta família, mas ao menos saber o que eles eram me deu uma pista do demônio.

Dragões sagrados, que era o que eles eram, visto que eram idolatrados e temidos em várias culturas, tinham como único inimigo mortal os Caçadores de Dragões. Demônios existentes desde a antiguidade que dizimavam clãs inteiros em busca de seus poderes. Veja bem, a lenda diz que se uma criatura matasse um clã de dragões herdaria do mesmo os seus dons, o que pode ser uma benção e uma maldição. Primeiro porque dragões eram considerados em muitos povos como deuses, em outros como agouros, e independente disto matá-los era uma blasfêmia. E, traçando a árvore genealógica da família Sakuma, cheguei a conclusão que Ryuichi era o último de sua... Bem... espécie.

Bem, agora ninguém pode me contestar quando eu disser que Ryuichi Sakuma era um deus porque, tecnicamente, em algumas partes do mundo, ela era.

- Tatsuha! - pulei de susto, levantando-me do chão onde havia vários livros espalhados em um salto e ergui as mãos pronto para explodir o intruso, acertando somente uma caixa de roupas para a caridade quando o suposto demônio saiu da linha de ataque em um tilintar de pontos claros. - Você atira primeiro e pergunta depois? - Mika soltou contrariada, indo até o extintor de incêndio que mantínhamos no sótão e apagando o fogo que eu comecei nas roupas.

- Da próxima vez avise quando aparecer repentinamente... - me calei quando percebi que além da minha irmã e Eiri, uma terceira pessoa encontrava-se no recinto. - Vocês conseguiram convencer Sakuma-sama sobre protegê-lo?

- O quê? - Mika perguntou desentendida, terminando de apagar o fogo e virando-se para onde eu apontava com o dedo, vendo Ryuichi perto do pódio do Livro das Sombras com uma expressão surpresa no rosto. - Você pegou carona na minha orbitação? - ela rosnou e o pobre cantor encolheu-se atrás do pódio, achando que o Livro o protegeria da fúria dela. Tecnicamente poderia, já que o próprio tinha um escudo mágico contra o mal. Mas Mika, mesmo em seus piores dias, ainda não chegou a este status.

- Me perguntei quanto tempo levaria para você perceber. - Eiri resmungou do outro lado do sótão, me lançando um longo olhar que não me agradou em nada.

- O que foi? - perguntei quando percebi que ele parecia estar me avaliando, ainda mais que rodou os olhos a nossa volta como se procurasse por algo. Em alguns passos ele se aproximou de mim, sendo imitado por Mika, e fiquei ainda mais apreensivo. - Gente, o que está acontecendo? - Mika somente deu de ombros, parecendo tão confusa quando eu, mas Eiri fez um "sush" entre os dentes e silêncio recaiu sobre nós. Detestava quando ele ficava todo misterioso deste jeito, e detestava mais ainda que me mandassem calar a boca.

- Eiri... - tentei falar algo, mas antes que pudesse terminar de dizer alguma coisa, ele me segurou fortemente pelos ombros e gritando um "cuidado" que fez os meus ouvidos zumbirem, me arremessou no chão.

O som familiar de criaturas flamejando chegou aos meus ouvidos que ainda ecoavam o grito de Eiri e mirei por cima do ombro para ver que uma bola de fogo que me acertaria pelas costas agora tomava o caminho de volta para o demônio que a arremessou. O grito esganiçado de Ryuichi chamou a minha atenção para ele, ainda mais que agora uma bola de fogo ia na direção dele e por gesto instintivo Sakuma agachou-se atrás do pódio no instante que a bola estourou na barreira de proteção do Livro, fazendo o pobre cantor ser arremessado para trás sobre um velho sofá que tinha um dos pés quebrado.

- Bola de fogo. - ouvi Mika convocar e uma bola sumiu em luzes azuladas, fazendo o demônio piscar abobalhado diante deste feito mágico. É, minha irmã não tinha somente a telecinese, ela também sabia mesclar os dons dela de orbitar com mover coisas com a mente. E o demônio descobriu isto quando a bola reapareceu e estourou literalmente na cara abestada dele, o fazendo sumir em cinzas.

- Tatsuha! - o chamado de Eiri me fez acordar de meu torpor momentâneo e sacudir as mãos na direção de um demônio que corria até Sakuma e vi o mesmo explodir na metade do caminho. Aos tropeços levantei do chão e fui até o cantor, o ajudando a se erguer e congelando uma esfera de energia a meio caminho de nos atingir, explodindo em seguida o sujeito que nos atacou. Mika aproveitou a esfera congelada para arremessá-la contra outro demônio enquanto Eiri, com um chute bem dado arremessou através do vitral que enfeitava o sótão mais um demônio.

Por um momento achamos que o pior tinha passado, mas o meu coração veio a boca quando mais deles flamejaram em quantidade dobrada que o primeiro grupo. E então o meu sangue gelou nas veias, assim como todo o meu ser, quando percebi que eu já tinha vivido aquela cena antes e que o final da mesma não tinha sido nada bom.

**Ryuichi**

Os demônios surgindo em hordas logo assim que orbitamos no sótão da propriedade dos Uesugi não foi o que me apavorou. Também não foram as bolas de fogo, a demonstração de magia desenfreada ao meu redor ou o fato de que o livro velho e grosso sobre o pódio tinha seus próprios poderes mágicos quando me protegeu de um ataque. Mas sim, foi o fato de que ao vir ao meu socorro e quando pensamos que tudo tinha acabado para sermos provados errados, Tatsuha pareceu simplesmente congelar.

E o pior não foi a falta de reação dele, mas sim que os olhos negros ficaram largos e ele deu instintivamente um passo para trás, como se cogitando fugir, o que me assustou mais ainda. Onde estava aquele garoto que dias atrás não teve nenhum pudor de lutar contra esses mesmos demônios e ainda soltar piadas infames entre uma explosão e outra?

- Tatsuha? - chamei baixinho, mas ele não pareceu me ouvir, na verdade ele nem parecia neste plano.

E então, em meio a bolas de fogo e energia cruzando aquele espaço que obviamente não tinha sido projetado para tal embate, o pior aconteceu. Em um piscar de olhos o mesmo sujeito da noite em que conheci os irmãos Uesugi, tomei conhecimento de suas capacidades, apareceu. Mika e Eiri ofegaram, mas nada puderam fazer estando ocupados demais em se manterem vivos dentro do cerco que os demônios tinha feito ao redor deles e na minha frente, um Tatsuha imóvel e de olhos largos observou com a respiração suspensa quando a criatura aproximou-se passo a passo de nós com um sorriso macabro em seu rosto marcado, fechou os dedos que pareciam garras no pescoço do adolescente e o arremessou sobre uma estante de madeira e vidro.

Um grito ficou entalado na minha garganta ao ver o garoto cair como uma boneca de trapos no chão, ostentando, agora, um corte no supercílio que sangrava copiosamente. O demônio que me atacou da vez passada somente continuou sorrindo e deu um relance sobre o ombro para Tatsuha que ainda grogue diante da pancada que tinha levado na cabeça tentava se levantar e por isso não viu a dupla que surgiu em chamas na frente dele. Todo o meu ser congelou de pavor quando vi os dois demônios erguerem as mãos com bolas de fogo crepitando em suas palmas e as arremessando ao mesmo tempo na direção de Tatsuha.

- NÃO! - o grito saiu, sendo ecoado por Mika e Eiri, no mesmo instante em que eu estiquei a mão na direção do adolescente como se tal gesto fosse fazer alguma diferença. E surpreendentemente fez.

Por alguma razão que agora a magia podia explicar, a cena diante dos meus olhos foi desacelerando gradualmente, como em um filme em câmera lenta, com as bolas de fogo parando a centímetros do rosto aterrorizado de Tatsuha. Do outro lado do sótão, Mika e Eiri também desaceleravam em sua luta frenética de desfazer-se do círculo de demônios até pararem de vez e por um momento considerei que em um ato de desespero o poder do mais jovem dos Uesugi tivesse se expandido. Entretanto, pelo pouco que sabia dele, creio que a magia de Tatsuha não inclui-a congelar a si próprio e nem aos irmãos, visto que eles eram representantes da magia branca, se bem me lembro se eram essas as limitações dos dons do garoto.

Então isto só poderia significar uma coisa...

- Bom... - segurei a respiração quando o demônio se aproximou mais de mim, tocando com as pontas dos dedos frios o meu rosto paralisado de choque. - Mas não o suficiente. - rosnou em um tom como se o que eu tinha acabado de fazer o tivesse desapontado ao extremo. E eu não tinha nem ideia do que tinha feito e porque não o estava afetando. Ofeguei quando foi a minha vez de ser arremessado sobre algum móvel velho, sentindo todos os meus músculos protestarem diante da agressão. - Como posso matá-lo se você ainda não está pronto? - o demônio rosnou sobre mim e a minha única reação idiota foi a de pedir desculpas. Pelo que, nem eu sabia.

E isto pareceu enfurecê-lo mais.

- Eu esperei trinta anos! Talvez consiga o que quero mesmo não estando pronto. - eu queria mais que ele não conseguisse nada, se o que quer que fosse envolvesse a minha morte eminente quando o vi fazer surgir aquela adaga sinistra e nada amigável, erguendo o braço em um gesto brusco e começando a descê-lo em minha direção.

Ofeguei de novo, mas foi porque pela segunda vez estava tendo a minha pele salva por um adolescente. Isto se a explosão que fez o demônio cambalear seguida de várias outras fosse alguma indicação. Dei um relance para o outro lado do sótão e comprovei que estava certo na minha teoria. Tatsuha tinha saído de sua posição, sabe-se lá como visto que todos os outros ainda estavam paralisados, e sacudia as mãos em gestos frenéticos atingindo o meu atacante com bordoada seguida de bordoada. Mas, infelizmente, o poder dele não era o suficiente para eliminar aquele sujeito que pareceu estranhamente feliz ao ser atacado.

- Interessante... - o desconhecido murmurou com uma voz rouca e com um último sorriso macabro em minha direção e depois na direção de Tatsuha, desapareceu.

Segundos de silêncio tenso preencheram o lugar, comigo mirando Tatsuha de pé e com as mãos ainda erguidas, como se esperando a criatura voltar até que a atenção dele pousou sobre a minha pessoa.

- Tudo bem com você? - perguntou com uma voz quase sumida e eu assenti levemente com a cabeça, até porque não confiava em minha própria voz. - O que diabos... - soltou quando mirou ao seu redor e viu todos imóveis.

- Não foi você? - consegui fazer as minhas cordas vocais funcionarem o suficiente para perguntá-lo.

- Não. Meus poderes não afetariam Mika e Eiri. - declarou, somente confirmando as minhas suspeitas de mais cedo. - Foi você? - me mirou incrédulo e eu somente dei de ombros, me levantando vagarosamente e vendo com curiosidade que a cena ao nosso redor, antes pausada, voltava a adquirir movimento lentamente até chegar a velocidade normal, como um filme saindo do slow motion.

Os demônios que cercavam Mika e Eiri, assim como os próprios, piscaram confusos como se tivessem saídos de um transe, assim como os demônios que atacaram Tatsuha e agora viam as suas bolas de fogo estourarem na estante velha, a destruindo de vez. E por falar em Tatsuha, o mesmo pareceu voltar ao que era antes e com gestos rápidos foi explodindo um por um até que os poucos demônios que ficaram resolveram não se arriscar mais naquele ataque e desapareceram dentro de chamas.

- O que foi exatamente que aconteceu? - Mika perguntou, ainda atordoada, fulminando Tatsuha com o olhar. - Você congelou em um ataque, foi isto mesmo o que eu vi? - ele somente deu de ombros, indo até o livro que ficava no pódio e que agora encontrava-se caído no chão, o recolhendo e o colocando de volta no lugar.

- Memórias ruins. - foi a única resposta dele e isto pareceu ter sido o suficiente para calar qualquer sermão de Mika e receber um olhar de compreensão de Eiri. - Então, o Caçador deu as caras, hum? - continuou e todos nós olhamos para ele em confusão. - Era isto o que eu estava pesquisando antes de vocês aparecerem, antes do ataque acontecer. - ele recolheu mais um livro que estava largado no chão, folheando as páginas do mesmo até encontrar o que queria e o virando para nós lermos.

O que parecia ser uma árvore genealógica sob o título "Clã dos Dragões Shíguãng" estava impressa na página e percorrendo os olhos pela mesma vi que vários nomes familiares encontravam-se escritos nas ramificações da árvore, até que um nome mais do que conhecido fechava aquela lista. O meu nome.

- Está querendo dizer o quê? Que Sakuma é parte de uma família mágica que se considera o clã dos dragões? - Eiri perguntou com deboche e Tatsuha somente sorriu de canto de boca, o que eu não gostei em nada.

- Não... Estou dizendo que ele _é_ um Dragão.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo**** 6**

**Tatsuha**

Quando dizemos a uma pessoa que ela é um Dragão, ao menos esperamos duas reações: uma gargalhada incrédula e a acusação de que estávamos malucos, ou então xingamentos por termos ofendido o pobre coitado visto que dragão em algumas culturas era sinônimo de ser feio de doer. Mas Ryuichi, ele simplesmente piscou, girou sobre os pés e se mandou do sótão, dando pouco tempo para nós reagirmos. Mika em instantes orbitou para poder pará-lo e Eiri e eu trocamos olhares antes de corremos porta afora atrás do cantor cuja mania de fugir ao ouvir alguma verdade estava se tornando irritantemente rotineira.

- Você nem me deixou terminar de dizer o que eu ia dizer. - falei enquanto o seguia escada abaixo.

- Para mim já chega! Demônios querendo me matar, isso eu entendo. Bruxos e magia, também aguento. - Ryuichi parou de supetão em uma plataforma de ligação entre um vão e outro da escada, me fazendo parar bruscamente também e Eiri trombar em minhas costas, quase me derrubando. - Mas dragão? Isso já é demais! Eu tenho uma carreira, eu tenho fãs. O que eles vão achar quando descobrirem o que eu sou?

- Nada. - Eiri falou por cima do meu ombro. - Não é como se você fosse sair espalhando o seu segredinho_escamoso_ por aí. - Mika e eu soltamos uma risada muito mal disfarçada por um acesso de tosse e recebemos uma mirada contrariada de Ryuichi que resolveu, a esta altura do campeonato, bancar a estrela afetada.

- Quer saber, vocês não entendem! Vocês cresceram neste mundo, para vocês é normal demônios surgindo a torto e a direito, bolas de fogo, criaturas sobrenaturais, mas eu, eu até dois dias atrás somente achava que a minha avó era excêntrica, nada mais. - desabafou e não pude lhe tirar a razão. Apesar de todos os altos e baixos pelos quais passamos por causa da magia, Mika, Eiri e eu estávamos acostumados com este mundo desde bebês, para nós este era o nosso normal. - Eu só quero ter a minha vida de volta, sem ter medo de que aquela coisa venha me atacar de novo. - resmungou, girando para terminar de descer as escadas.

- E você pode. - soltei em um surto de inspiração, o fazendo parar no último degrau e me olhar curioso. - Nos ajude a descobrir quem é aquele demônio, o que ele quer, e você pode ter a sua vida de volta.

- Como, posso saber? - Ryuichi me mirou desconfiado, até mesmo meus irmãos me olharam desconfiados, mas eu sabia o que estava jogando e não jogaria para perder.

- Eu analisei o feitiço na contra capa do livro da sua avó e o mesmo se refere a um feitiço de convocação de poderes. Aquele demônio? Ele é um Caçador de Dragões que detecta os mesmos pelos seus poderes. Provavelmente para te proteger a sua avó selou a sua magia que você mesmo libertou por acidente depois da morte dela. Nos ajude a extinguir este demônio e nós selaremos a sua magia de novo, o tornando uma pessoa normal. Se quiser, podemos até apagar a sua memória sobre o acontecido. - minutos de silêncio se passaram depois do meu discurso, com Ryuichi me encarando e ponderando a minha proposta.

- As memórias não sei, são coisas delicadas. Mas selar a magia, não sou contra a ideia. - disse por fim e eu assenti positivamente com a cabeça.

- Bem, então se você não se importa, vamos ao trabalho. - encostei no corrimão da escada, fazendo um gesto e indicando caminho acima na direção do sótão, onde todos os itens dos quais iríamos precisar se encontravam, e Ryuichi aceitou a deixa de pronto, passando por Eiri e eu e desaparecendo em uma curva do corredor.

- Se eu bem me lembro dos meus anos na Escola de Magia, Dragões são criaturas míticas poderosas cujo nível de magia é muito mais complexo e elevado do que de bruxos, por isso são caçados de maneira tão brutal. - meu irmão, senhoras e senhores, o Livro das Sombras ambulante. - Não creio que nossos poderes serão o suficiente para refazer o que a avó dele fez.

- Eu sei, mas ele não sabe e por enquanto teremos que usar isto se quisermos a ajuda dele.

- Tsc Tatsuha, mentindo para um Inocente. - Eiri sorriu de canto de boca. - Estou orgulhoso.

- É... crescer com vocês estragou a minha moral. E por falar em vocês... O que vieram fazer aqui? - indaguei. Não era sempre que Mika e Eiri paravam para uma visita, na verdade eles vinham somente quando tinha algum demônio para extinguir que necessitava do Poder dos Três para tal feito.

Os dois trocaram olhares e por um momento me senti excluído. Mika e Eiri pareciam ter um grande entendimento entre si somente ao se encararem, como se o poder de um deles fosse a telepatia e usasse o mesmo para me manter de fora das conversas "adultas". Ao menos era essa a desculpa usada quando eu era criança e os dois faziam isto e depois não me diziam o que estava acontecendo.

- Eiri e eu iremos à Escola de Magia. - Mika declarou por fim, depois de ficar encarando Eiri por enervantes segundos sem dizer nada. - Talvez tenha algo sobre o demônio lá. - e subiu os lances de escada até chegar ao degrau onde Eiri estava estacionado, tocando com a mão o antebraço dele.

- Mas eu já usei os livros de lá...

- Livros que eram do papai, suponho. - ela me interrompeu e eu assenti com a cabeça. - Provavelmente estão desatualizados ou não têm o que procuramos, a biblioteca de lá, ou até mesmo alguns professores, poderão nos fornecer alguma resposta. - e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a mais, ela orbitou com Eiri para a escola.

Mirei escada acima, a que levava para os andares superiores e consequentemente para o sótão, e inspirei profundamente. Estava na hora de enfrentar a fera, com o perdão do trocadilho, e nunca pensei que um demônio vingativo fosse fazer o que anos como fã devotado e sendo cunhado de Tohma não conseguiram: me colocar perto de Ryuichi Sakuma.

**Ryuichi**

O sótão estava uma bagunça, foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando entrei no mesmo e vi móveis quebrados, livros espalhados e cinzas cobrindo os tapetes que enfeitavam o chão de madeira polida. E por ironia não pude deixar de pensar que o local a minha volta se assemelhava a minha vida no momento: como se um furacão tivesse passado na mesma e deixado para trás somente estragos.

Suspirei, recolhendo alguns livros do chão para tentar por alguma ordem no lugar, e talvez com alguma alusão de por ordem no meu mundo particular, e me sentei no tablado que ficava atrás do pedestal onde o livro que me protegeu do ataque se encontrava. Pela enésima vez desde que tudo isto começou, desejei que a minha avó estivesse comigo, me guiando, me dando respostas, e por minutos pensei que agora que eu sabia que magia realmente existia o meu pedido seria atendido, que ela surgiria na minha frente com aquele sorriso cálido e me abraçaria dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Mas isto não aconteceu. O que aconteceu foi da brisa de final de tarde entrar pela janela entreaberta e soprar para longe um punhado de cinzas. Fechei os olhos, imaginando que talvez aquela fosse a resposta dela para as minhas preces e me contentando com esta doce ilusão. Segundos depois reabri os olhos, os mirando nos livros que estavam em meu colo, observando com interesse as suas capas e títulos.

_Guia__de__Criaturas__Mágicas_, um deles dizia e eu o folheei, vendo que nele continha dados detalhados de todas as criaturas que para mim, há algum tempo atrás, não passavam de folclore mas que segundo este exemplar eram bem vivas. Outro livro era de árvores genealógicas mágicas, o mesmo que Tatsuha me mostrou e que possuía a árvore da minha família. Rapidamente encontrei a página que o garoto marcou com esta informação, a lendo vagarosamente, ainda incrédulo sobre o que eu descobri dos meus antepassados. Com um estalo fechei o volume, pois ainda não estava pronto para absorver por completo esta verdade.

Magia? Isto eu até engolia. Gnomos, elfos, fadas e leprechaus, depois de um tempo tornava-se engraçado, divertido até, saber que eles existiam. Mas como diz o ditado: pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco. É divertido quando é a vida alheia, deixou de ser tão interessante quando tornou-se a minha vida.

Soltei mais um suspiro, agora lendo o título do último livro em meu colo:_Magia__e__seus__mais__poderosos__representantes_. Arqueei as sobrancelhas e o abri a título de curiosidade. Havia capítulos sobre alguns feiticeiros que foram famosos na literatura, como Merlin e Morgana, e que, aparentemente, não eram tão fictícios assim. Tinha páginas sobre criaturas mágicas poderosas, tendo como seus mais destacados representantes unicórnios e, novamente a palavra que andava me atormentando, dragões. Mas foi ao chegar nas últimas páginas do livro que eu me surpreendi mais ainda.

- Os Encantados. - era o que título dizia, o que eu li em voz alta, e abaixo do mesmo havia uma imagem mais do que familiar. Uma imagem de três pessoas sentadas em um sofá e com variadas expressões voltadas na direção da pessoa que retratou aquela cena. O mais novo sorria abertamente, o do meio possuía um olhar sério e uma expressão de enfado e a mais velha sorria discretamente e se aquelas não fossem pessoas extremamente parecidas, só poderiam ser aqueles que eu conhecia, pois a imagem era um retrato fiel de Tatsuha, Eiri e Mika. Ainda fascinado com o que via, não pude deixar de ler o que estava escrito sob a foto.

- Os Encantados é o título dado aos três irmãos nascidos dentro da longa linhagem dos Watanabe, segundo a profecia realizada por sua primeira representante, Miaka Watanabe, de que os poderes de seu clã chegariam ao ápice com o nascimento destas crianças. Cada uma delas herdaria os poderes que Miaka possuiu e juntas seriam o Poder dos Três, tornando-se a força mágica mais poderosa de que se tenha conhecimento. - voltei o meu olhar para a foto, para o adolescente sorridente, o escritor sério e a mulher com o meio sorriso e pisquei incrédulo. Poder dos Três?

- Na magia o número três é poderoso. - dei um pulo de susto e ergui o olhar para mirar Tatsuha na porta do sótão. - E tudo que é mágico e vier em três é mais poderoso ainda. - ele veio na minha direção e retirou o livro do meu colo, o colocando sobre uma mesa de tampo arranhado.

- Os Encantados? - balbuciei.

- É um título ridículo, embora Mika ache charmoso, mas ela é mulher. Acho que Miaka não previu que o Poder dos Três teria homens no meio.

- Como? - Tatsuha sorriu diante da minha pergunta, não o mesmo sorriso aberto que estava na foto, mas foi o suficiente para eu perceber uma coisa: ele era bonito. Sim, eu não tinha vergonha de admitir que me interessava por homens, até porque já dei pinta demais com o jeito que ajo, então acredito que se fosse realmente confessar em público não surpreenderia mais ninguém. O problema que por mais velho que Tatsuha aparentasse ser, ele não era um homem feito. Quinze anos era o que nos separava, mas isto não me impediu de apreciar as suas feições.

Ele era parecido com os irmãos fisicamente, obviamente mais com Eiri do que com Mika, mas também tinha as suas peculiaridades. Os cabelos eram tão negros que contra a luz pareciam azulados e os olhos escuros variavam de um marrom café escuro para um tom mais claro. A pele não era pálida como a de Eiri, era um pouco mais moreno e o físico esguio ostentava de maneira perfeita o uniforme do colegial.

- A nossa família só gerou mulheres até o nascimento de Eiri, quebrando a tradição. Minha falecida avó quase teve um troço, pois era feminista aos extremos. - a voz suave e grossa, sem as oscilações comuns da puberdade, era outro atrativo e eu podia apostar que na escola o garoto também tinha o seu número considerável de fãs.

- E a minha família gosta de guardar segredos um do outro. Cada família com os seus problemas. - ele riu e algo pareceu estranhamente revoar dentro do meu estômago, algo que eu ignorei veementemente.

- Pois é... - segundos de silêncio se seguiram, sendo interrompidos somente com o som do virar das páginas do livro que Tatsuha folheava. - Ryuichi... - dei um pulo de susto ao ouvir o meu nome ser chamado em um tom tão suave, ainda mais que ele me chamou de Ryuichi em vez de Sakuma-sama e eu tenho que confessar que gostei desta denominação e como ela soou na voz dele. - Sei que é difícil...

- Sabe mesmo? - o mirei desacreditado.

- Sim. Só porque cresci dentro da magia não quer dizer que ela sempre foi a minha favorecida. Às vezes ficamos irritados com ela, desapontados, e outras vezes apenas aceitamos que era para acontecer. E algumas vezes desejamos que ela não atrapalhasse a nossa vida, que fôssemos normais.

- Verdade? - continue,i ainda desacreditado.

- Acha mesmo que gostamos disto? - ele fez um gesto largo com o braço, indicando o sótão revirado. - Demônios atacando a torto e a direito, querendo fazer um nome no submundo como aquele que derrotou Os Encantados? Óbvio que não. Não posso trazer colegas de escola à minha casa por causa disto. Do que eu estou falando? Não tenho tempo de fazer amizades concretas porque estou muito ocupado dividindo a minha vida entre passar de ano e combater demônios.

- E por que eles atacam? Pelo que vi a casa de vocês fica dentro do terreno do templo, solo sagrado, que segundo a tradição deveria manter os demônios afastados. - comentei e pareceu ser a coisa errada a dizer, pois ele abaixou os olhos para o livro, fechando as mãos firmemente em um punho sobre as páginas amareladas e ficando calado novamente.

- Tem uma poção para extinguir aquele Caçador no Livro das Sombras. - disse por fim, mudando completamente de assunto.

- Tatsuha?

- Precisa ser abençoada pelo Poder dos Três e de um pedaço do Caçador em questão. Isso já temos, só falta alguns ingredientes.

- Tatsuha? - continuei chamando ao ver que ele estava começando a tagarelar de nervoso.

- Vamos pra cozinha? - ele fechou o livro em um estalo e o abraçou contra o peito, como se estivesse o usando como escudo, e passou por mim apressado.

- Tatsuha! - chamei em um tom mais firme e o garoto finalmente parou sob o batente da porta, soltando um longo suspiro que fez os seus ombros arriarem.

- Eu derrubei as barreiras do templo há cinco anos. - começou em uma voz quase sumida. - Demônios Kazi atacaram, conseguiram de alguma forma inverter a barreira a seu favor, bloqueando os meus chamados de ajuda para Mika. Só estávamos minha mãe e eu em casa. Quando você destrói um Kazi, são como hidras, dois mais aparecem no lugar. Minha mãe foi ferida, eu estava sozinho e ela me ordenou que eu derrubasse as barreiras, era a única maneira de pedir ajuda, enquanto segurava os demônios. - minha respiração ficou presa na garganta. Será que era por isso que ele congelou no ataque de mais cedo? O mesmo o lembrou do que aconteceu há cinco anos?

- E? Você conseguiu derrubar as barreiras, conseguiu ajuda? - perguntei, temendo a resposta.

- Bem, você está me vendo aqui, não está? - assenti com a cabeça, o que foi inútil, pois ele estava de costas para mim.

- Sim. - respondi.

- Mas está vendo a minha mãe? - não consegui dizer nada, porque a resposta era óbvia, pois lembro de Tohma comentando tempos atrás sobre o falecimento da Sra. Uesugi, só não disse a causa da morte. - Desde então nunca mais conseguimos colocar as barreiras no lugar. - deu de ombros, como se o que tivesse acabado de me contar fosse nada de mais.

- Tatsuha...

- Estou na cozinha fazendo a poção. - me cortou e saiu as pressas do sótão, me deixando para trás me sentindo culpado pela minha natureza irritantemente curiosa e pelo fato de que percebi o quão egoísta eu era. Cá estava eu reclamando da minha vida quando havia pessoas com problemas maiores ao meu redor. Pessoas que estavam dispostas a colocar a própria vida de lado, a própria vida em risco, por minha causa. Eu realmente era um grande idiota.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Mika**

- Certo, o que está acontecendo? - foi a primeira coisa que perguntei assim que orbitamos na biblioteca da Escola de Magia, chamando a atenção da velha bibliotecária que lá tinha e que somente nos deu um aceno positivo de cabeça em cumprimento, nos reconhecendo de várias visitas prévias. Eiri nada me respondeu, somente se soltou da mão que segurava o seu braço e foi até um corredor formado por estantes, me obrigando a segui-lo.

- Nada importante. - ele deu de ombros e eu tive vontade de gritar, lembrando a tempo que estávamos em uma biblioteca e se a minha memória não falhasse, a bibliotecária tinha a mania de proferir azarações bem capciosas em cima daqueles que quebrassem o silêncio sagrado do local.

- Eiri – aproximei-me dele quando o vi parar em frente a uma estante na seção de criaturas mágicas, mais especificamente dragões. - você me chamou com tanta urgência e informou que Tatsuha estava em perigo, então eu suponho que você tenha tido uma visão. - o vi puxar um grosso tomo, o abrindo no índice e percorrendo com os dedos os títulos feitos em letras rebuscadas.

- Sim, mas... - hesitou e percebi que estava prestes a obter respostas. - É curioso. Eu tive uma visão do Tatsuha sendo atacado, sendo... - hesitou mais uma vez e eu já tive ideia de qual havia sido a visão dele.

- Mas não aconteceu e é isso que importa.

- Não aconteceu... ainda.

- O quê?

- A visão não incluía bolas de fogo. Incluía o demônio atrás do Sakuma e uma adaga. - engoli em seco, recuando um passo e dando uma negativa com a cabeça. Eu nunca fui com a cara daquele tapado do Sakuma, pois as atitudes infantis dele sempre me irritaram e só o tolero porque ele é amigo do Tohma. Mas se protegê-lo, salvá-lo, implica na perda do meu irmão caçula, prefiro deixá-lo à mercê de quem quer que fosse que o estivesse perseguindo. - E outra coisa... Você por um acaso viu em que momento Tatsuha escapou do ataque?

Pisquei abobalhadamente, pensando no que Eiri disse, e a minha resposta era não. Eu lembro de estar cercada por demônios, lembro de Tatsuha caído contra a estante e de dois demônios flamejando e armando as bolas para soltar em cima dele. Então lembro de ter gritado em desespero e então tudo ficar lento até que, no segundo seguinte, Tatsuha encontrava-se fora da linha de tiro e de volta a ativa, pois explodiu os demônios em um piscar de olhos e tudo se encerrou. Mas o que ocorreu neste meio tempo, não fazia ideia. Havia um lapso na minha memória, como se o próprio tempo tivesse parado para nós e continuado para ele.

- Os poderes de Tatsuha não funcionam conosco. - declarei, porque esta era a única explicação lógica que eu poderia ter.

- Exatamente. Mas os de Ryuichi sim.

- Como?

- Quando Tatsuha nos mostrou a árvore genealógica da família Sakuma, eu lembrei de algo que pesquisei para um trabalho de história quando ainda estudava aqui. - nisto Eiri abriu o velho tomo em uma página amarelada pelo tempo onde na mesma havia a imagem de um dragão sob o título de "Dragões Shíguãng", o mesmo nome do clã de Sakuma. - Se o meu mandarim não estiver arranhado, Shíguãng significa _tempo_ em chinês. Literalmente tempo. Horas, minutos, segundos, anos. Os Shíguãng tinham como poder o controle sobre o tempo e os boatos diziam que por causa disto possuíam o segredo da imortalidade, mas nunca foi provado. Se o que está atrás de Sakuma for o que Tatsuha disse, um Caçador, e pelo que consta na árvore Ryuichi é o último da raça, então o demônio está prestes a alcançar o seu intento.

Fiz uma expressão confusa, não compreendendo onde ele queria chegar com aquele explicação. O CDF da família sempre foi Eiri, aficionado por livros tanto educativos quanto literários, por isso não foi surpresa alguma quando ele decidiu ser escritor.

- Caçadores matam os clãs dos dragões porque somente os extinguindo conseguirão os seus poderes, mas para isto ocorrer o dragão tem que estar amadurecido. - mais uma expressão confusa. História e mitologia não foram os meus fortes na época de escola, pois eu era uma garota mais de ação. Feitiços e poções eram mais o meu ramo, assim como combates diretos e demonologia. - Se Ryuichi libertou os próprios poderes somente agora, ele pode ser considerado ainda um filhote, com muito o que aprender, e para o Caçador isso não tem vantagem alguma.

- Entretanto Ryuichi não parece disposto a aprender. - argumentei. Sakuma estava mais disposto a esquecer e continuar com a vida fútil que levava, acrescentando mais um ponto na lista do porquê eu não gostar dele. Queria atitude mais infantil do que essa? Mesmo que ele não estivesse falando feito um retardado e carregando aquele coelho com ele para cima e para baixo, ainda sim todos os pitis que ele deu até agora eram apenas uma prova de sua imaturidade.

- Mas ele pode ser obrigado. Os poderes de Tatsuha não funcionam conosco, logo, suponho que Ryuichi, em um momento de desespero, libertou o próprio poder por acidente. Entretanto, o poder dele parece não funcionar em Tatsuha, visto que o mesmo estava se mexendo quando o tempo voltou ao normal.

- E daí? Talvez a similaridade entre os poderes deles torne Tatsuha imune.

- Ou pior. - Eiri virou o livro na minha direção, me mostrando o que mais havia nele sobre esses dragões que estavam nos dando tanta dor de cabeça, e eu gelei quando li a passagem sobre eles.

- Impossível. - murmurei, apavorada somente com a possibilidade.

- Possível. O Caçador esteve no ataque, logo, se ele viu o nosso irmão não ser afetado pelos poderes de Ryuichi...

- Ele também sabe a verdade. - rosnei entre dentes só de pensar na possibilidade. - Quer saber? Esqueça o Caçador! Eu mesma vou extinguir aquele cantor de meia boca por ousar colocar a nossa família em risco.

- Mika... - Eiri rolou os olhos em divertimento. - a nossa família está sempre em risco e gostando ou não da ideia, Ryuichi ainda é um inocente.

- Desde quando você criou consciência? Se dependesse de você, deixaria Ryuichi queimar no próprio fogo. - ele me deu um sorriso de escárnio.

- Eu sei. Mas eu quero salvá-lo só para depois ter o prazer de chutar o traseiro dele. Por que só você tem que ficar com toda a diversão? - ele fez um bico que eu não via há anos e esquecendo de onde estávamos, gargalhei.

Esta família inteira precisava de terapia.

**Ryuichi**

- Tatsuha? - chamei, tentando fazer a minha voz se sobrepor a pequena explosão que a adição de mais um ingrediente à poção borbulhante no fogão causou.

- Sim? - o garoto me respondeu sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar da substância viscosa que soltava uma fumaça esbranquiçada e um odor nada agradável.

- Eu queria me desculpar. - falei e isto foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção dele, pois Tatsuha ergueu a cabeça, parando de mexer a poção, e me mirou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. - Sobre mais cedo. Sobre as minhas perguntas sobre as barreiras e a sua mãe. É que eu tenho essa curiosidade nata que às vezes chega a ser inconveniente.

- Sem problemas. Não é culpa sua e não é como se você fosse adivinhar. - deu de ombros, recolhendo de dentro de um pote algumas ervas que ele foi despedaçando e colocando os farelos pouco a pouco na poção. - Quero dizer, eu também poderia não ter falado nada. Já superei, sabe? Cinco anos depois e um incidente com um grupo de Fúrias me fez ter menos pesadelos à noite, mas confesso que às vezes me sinto culpado e... - e ele continuou a tagarelar, o que para mim era uma graça. Aparentemente Tatsuha tinha a mania de falar desenfreadamente quando estava sem graça ou tenha sido pego de surpresa em algum assunto. Mudar de assunto era a tática que ele usava quando desconfortável.

- Mesmo assim, - o interrompi antes que ele falasse mais do que realmente quisesse dizer. - me desculpe.

- Não foi nada. - ele deu de ombros novamente, agora adicionando uma raiz de cor vermelho beterraba à poção que borbulhou mais intensamente.

- Também queria agradecer. - os olhos escuros voltaram-se para a minha pessoa, curiosos e avaliadores, e eu me senti incomodado diante da intensidade do olhar dele. - Sei que não fui bem receptivo... - desviei o olhar, sem jeito, recolhendo uma jarra de sobre a mesa e avaliando o conteúdo da mesma com falso interesse, apenas para não me ver sob o olhar de Tatsuha.

- Normal. Nem todos são receptivos quando descobrem sobre magia. Se a sua reação tivesse sido diferente, aí sim eu me preocuparia.

- Sim, mas isto não é desculpa para agir como uma criança mimada e egoísta.

- Verdade. - o mirei indignado. Ele deveria discordar do meu ato de auto depreciação, não concordar. Mas quando o vi com aquele sorriso que estava se tornando familiar para mim, não pude ficar irritado por muito tempo. - Aliás, curiosidade: onde está o Kumaguro?

- Como?

- Onde está Kumaguro e aquele Ryuichi Sakuma que todos veem na TV?

- Está em casa, junto com o Kumaguro. - ri diante da expressão confusa dele. - O Ryuichi infantil, criança, brincalhão, é um personagem somente, um que eu criei para poder fazer coisas sem ser severamente criticado. Minha avó sempre me ensinou a ser eu mesmo e o meu eu consta em ser irresponsável quando desejar, gritar e brincar como uma criança sem ter medo das consequências. O problema é que sendo famoso como sou, agir dessa maneira com certeza geraria críticas...

- Então você age dessa maneira constantemente, assim as pessoas não iriam contestá-lo como fariam se você agisse normalmente e de vez em quando desse a louca.

- Sim, mas "dar a louca", como você diz, às vezes cansa. Às vezes eu gosto também de um pouco de tranquilidade, de agir de acordo com a minha idade, de ser levado a sério. - ele assentiu com a cabeça, compreendendo a minha explicação, e dando de ombros em seguida.

- É, faz sentido. - e adicionou mais uma erva na poção, cujo borbulhar sendo agora o único som preenchendo a cozinha. Permaneci o observando trabalhar, vendo como ele media com precisão o que precisava ser colocado na dita poção e mexia a mesma no tempo certo, com as sobrancelhas franzidas em concentração pelo trabalho que fazia.

- Tatsuha?

- Hum? - respondeu em um tom distante, mais interessado no borbulho e fumaça que saíam da panela.

- Você está sangrando. - ele ergueu a cabeça em um estalo e eu apontei para a minha própria testa, indicando à ele onde era o tal sangramento, e o vi levar as pontas dos dedos até o supercílio ferido, fazendo uma careta ao tocar o machucado. Sem pensar muito, fui até uma toalha de mão que estava pendurada sobre a pia e a peguei, a molhando um pouco e dando a volta pela área do fogão, parando ao lado dele e pressionando delicadamente o pano úmido contra o ferimento.

Pude sentir quando o corpo todo dele retesou diante do meu toque ao mesmo tempo em que os expressivos olhos castanhos recaíram sobre a minha pessoa com um brilho de curiosidade neles.

- Você nem percebeu o machucado. - sussurrei, com a sensação de que se falasse em um tom mais alto, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo entre nós neste momento seria quebrado.

- Já estou acostumado. - me respondeu no mesmo tom, não movendo um músculo enquanto eu limpava o seu ferimento.

- Não deveria. - senti um aperto no coração ao imaginar quantos ferimentos ele já ganhou nesta vida, quantas batalhas já enfrentou, quantas vezes ficou tão perto da morte. Ele deveria ter o quê? Dezesseis, dezessete anos? Era uma idade muito nova para ter visto tanta coisa ruim neste mundo.

Minha respiração prendeu na garganta quando percebi que ele me olhava como se quisesse me desvendar, sem aquele brilho de fã nos orbes escuros, mas sim com a simples curiosidade de alguém que acabou de me conhecer e estava interessado em saber mais sobre mim. Agora o meu coração deu um pulo no peito diante da possibilidade e novamente borboletas pareceram revoar em meu estômago.

- Parece que o sangue já tinha secado. - falei, somente para ter um assunto pois o silêncio e a mirada penetrante de Tatsuha estavam me deixando sem jeito. Retirei a toalha de cima do ferimento, na intenção de lavá-la, mas antes que pudesse me afastar por completo em um gesto rápido ele segurou o meu pulso, o que fez o meu coração bater ainda mais enlouquecido em meu peito.

- Obrigado. - murmurou com um meio sorriso e eu pude ter certeza de que o meu sangue estava acumulando, neste momento, em minhas bochechas.

O som de um suave tilintar e o reflexo azulado nos orbes escuros que eu não conseguia parar de mirar me fez perceber, alguns segundos tardios, que não éramos mais só nós dois naquela cozinha.

- Ei. - a voz de Mika me fez dar um pulo, me afastando de Tatsuha aos tropeços e indo até a pia, dando as costas para os recém-chegados para esconder o rubor em minhas bochechas e usando a toalha suja como desculpa para ignorar o que tinha acontecido e disfarçar o meu embaraço.

- Interrompemos alguma coisa? - o tom desconfiado e nada amigável de Eiri fez um arrepio desconfortável descer pela minha espinha, assim como pude sentir o olhar do escritor queimando em minha nuca, o que me fez esfregar com mais força a toalha sob o jato d'água para ocultar o "tum tum tum" do meu coração aos pulos.

- Descobriram alguma coisa? - a voz de Tatsuha estava aparentemente normal. E eu digo aparentemente porque podia perceber nas entrelinhas, na entonação da mesma, que o que aconteceu mais cedo, o que quer que tenha sido, o afetou tanto quanto afetou a mim.

Foi um momento simples, comigo sendo solicito ao limpar o ferimento dele e no segundo seguinte parecia que os nossos olhares estavam presos um no outro, como a cena de algum filme sentimentaloide. Algo que achava impossível acontecer na vida real. Mas aconteceu, e eu nem ao menos sei o porquê. Eu mal o conhecia, não sabia nada sobre ele exceto alguns pequenos fatos que fui descobrindo aqui e acolá, mas e os grandes fatos? Qual era a matéria favorita dele na escola? Seu passatempo favorito? Seu aniversário, quando era? Pequenos detalhes tolos que a cada minuto me incitavam ainda mais a querer sabê-los.

- Bem... - a voz de Eiri perdeu o tom desconfiado, mas eu ainda senti por alguns momentos o olhar dele queimando a minha nuca antes deste sumir. - Não há nada específico sobre o Caçador, apenas generalizado.

- Generalizado? - o tom intrigado de Tatsuha me vez virar para mirá-lo apoiado na bancada que abrigava o fogão enquanto a panela soltava pequenos vapores de fumaça contra o rosto dele, cujas sobrancelhas franzidas demonstravam o quanto ele não estava feliz com esta falta de informação. Pisquei bestamente, tentando compreender em que momento eu me tornei especialista em ler as expressões do adolescente.

- Caçadores são um clã treinado desde cedo para caçar... Dragões. - Mika fez um gesto largo na minha direção e a minha respiração prendeu na garganta.

Ainda não tinha me acostumado com essa novidade sobre a minha pessoa. Aliás, eu nem fazia ideia direito do que isto realmente significava. Tatsuha havia dito que eu era um dragão e o que vinha na minha cabeça eram enormes lagartos alados, mas não explicou o que isso implicava e o porquê de me quererem morto.

- Mas não havia uma identificação especifica do que está atrás do Ryuichi. Ou eles sucedem em seu intento ou morrem tentando. Mas uma coisa Eiri e eu concordamos... - Mika e Eiri trocaram olhares, como se estivessem conversando silenciosamente entre si somente com este gesto.

- Sakuma despertou os seus poderes agora – Eiri começou a dizer. - quando, supomos, ele tenha acidentalmente libertado um selo de família que a avó ou outra pessoa tenha colocado nele para mantê-lo longe do radar dos Caçadores. Logo, pela espécie, ele é considerado ainda um bebê, sem poderes amadurecidos. Então, acreditamos que os ataques constantes que ocorreram, todos na presença de Sakuma, é um treinamento forçado que o Caçador esteja dando à ele e...

- Espere um pouco. - Tatsuha ergueu uma mão, interrompendo o relato de Eiri. - Sakuma não estaria mais vulnerável agora, enquanto ainda é inexperiente? Por que, então, atiçar os poderes dele se o Caçador o quer morto e a maneira mais fácil de fazer isto é neste momento, enquanto ele – em um gesto de mão ele apontou para mim. - não faz ideia do que está fazendo. - Eiri suspirou, rolando os olhos e ficando em silêncio por alguns segundos, trocando outro olhar com Mika.

- O clã de Ryuichi - nisto a explicação veio da parte de Mika. - significa, literalmente, "Dragões do Tempo", dragões capazes de controlar o tempo. Horas, minutos, passado, presente, futuro. Ter um poder como esse é inimaginável. Um dragão deste clã com os seus poderes a plena capacidade é estrondoso. Eu conversei com os Anciões... - nisto Tatsuha e Eiri fizeram uma careta de desagrado e pude imaginar que quem quer que esses Anciões fossem, não eram as pessoas favoritas dos irmãos. - E eles concordam que o Caçador não vai desistir até Ryuichi despertar todos os seus poderes, assim será mais vantajoso capturá-lo. Assim como eles concordam quem é péssima ideia isto acontecer.

- Óbvio. - Tatsuha rolou os olhos em um gesto de escárnio. - E o que eles sugerem que nós façamos? Ir atrás do Caçador é caso perdido, pois eu já tentei todos os meios mágicos de localização possíveis e não consegui nada.

- Bem, teremos que esperar ele vir atrás de nós... - Mika deu de ombros. - ou mais especificamente, do Ryuichi.

- E enquanto isto faremos o quê? Ficaremos na cola de Sakuma-sama como sombras mágicas? - eu realmente não gostei do fato de que Tatsuha voltou a me chamar de Sakuma-sama ao invés de Ryuichi. Assim como não estava gostando do fato de que eles estavam discutindo a minha vida sem ouvir a minha opinião. Justamente eu que era o principal interessado no desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

- Ou... Sakuma pode ficar aqui e praticar os poderes dele enquanto aguardamos outro ataque do Caçador. - sugeriu Eiri e desta vez eu tive que intervir.

- Pensei que tivéssemos concordado que eu não iria me envolver com magia. - Tatsuha havia prometido que refaria o tal do selo e me deixaria viver a minha vida normalmente.

- Sim. Mas você concordou que isto aconteceria depois de nos ajudar a nos livrar desse demônio. - Eiri rebateu espertamente e eu ainda abri a boca para argumentar, mas não pude dizer nada. Ele estava certo, Tatsuha havia prometido selar os meus poderes depois que eu os ajudasse a extinguir o demônio e ele não especificou como seria essa ajuda, assim como eu também não ipus nenhum regra. - E para isto acontecer precisamos que você abrace a sua herança ancestral para assim atrairmos essa criatura para fora de sua toca.

- E como você sugere que eu faça isso? - franzi as sobrancelhas em desagrado, percebendo que estava entre a cruz e a espada. Aparentemente, o único meio de me livrar dessa loucura que era a magia era usando a mesma.

- Ficar aqui, deixar que o treinemos, assim quando o Caçador atacar estaremos todos preparados para ele. - Mika sugeriu e eu abri a boca para responder, quando um protesto chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- Não! - Tatsuha me surpreendeu com a sua negativa. Eu pensei que ele, sendo meu fã, seria o primeiro a agarrar a oportunidade de estar mais perto da minha pessoa. E confesso que a negação dele estranhamente me magoou. - E que desculpa usaremos para o fato de que o famoso Ryuichi Sakuma sumiu da mídia?

- Tohma dará um jeito nisso. - Mika deu de ombros de novo, sempre prática, e Tatsuha franziu o cenho, em completo desagrado.

- É uma ideia ridícula, arriscada e eu não aprovo. - completou o adolescente, o que o fez ganhar olhares confusos de seus irmãos. Até mesmo eu estava surpreso com tamanha relutância.

- Dois contra um irmãozinho. - Eiri rebateu, indicando a si próprio e a Mika. - A maioria vence e você perdeu. Então, sua opinião não conta. - com um bufo Tatsuha se afastou da bancada, pegando algo dentro de uma vasilha de plástico que eu vi, com uma careta de nojo, que era um pedaço da pele do Caçador. Com um resmungo ela arremessou a mesma contra a panela fumegante e uma explosão de fazer os ouvidos zumbirem e soltar ainda mais fumaça ecoou pela cozinha.

- Como sempre a minha opinião nunca conta mesmo. Faça como quiserem então, mas podem esquecer a minha ajuda. - e com isto ele deu as costas e saiu às pressas da cozinha como um furacão.

- O que foi aquilo? - perguntei embasbacado. Em um momento Tatsuha era um garoto todo sorrisos, sarcástico e com piadinhas matreiras na ponta da língua. No segundo seguinte agia todo ofendido por não ter as suas ideias ouvidas e como um adolescente rebelde sem nenhum motivo aparente.

- Não faço a mínima ideia. - Mika me respondeu, tão surpresa quanto eu. - Não faço a mínima ideia mesmo.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Tatsuha**

Não sei por que fiz tanto alarde diante da ideia de Ryuichi Sakuma passar uma temporada no templo. Convenhamos: é o meu sonho de vida ter uma oportunidade como esta. Mas no momento em que ouvi Mika sugerindo que a melhor ideia de atrair o Caçador para fora de sua toca era a de treinar Ryuichi e usá-lo como isca, a sugestão não me agradou tanto assim. Eu queria ter o meu ídolo adorado perto de mim, como todo adolescente normal gostaria de ter, mas não a esse custo. Ryuichi já estava ganhando traumas em relação a magia, que com certeza seriam difíceis de superar, e viver sob o teto deste templo não ajudaria na causa dele.

Com um suspiro, enterrei os dedos nos fios do meu cabelo, abaixando a cabeça e a escondendo entre os meus joelhos. A minha mente era um turbilhão de contradições. Em um momento eu o queria perto de mim, este era o meu lado de fã histérico falando. Em outro eu o queria bem longe, e era esse outro lado que me assustava. Eu queria protegê-lo, mais do que jamais quis proteger qualquer Inocente, e ao mesmo tempo não queria, porque protegê-lo implicava conviver mais com ele, afundá-lo ainda mais em meu mundo. Um mundo do qual ele não queria fazer parte.

E então a cena da cozinha voltou à minha mente. A estranha cena da cozinha. Sabe aqueles filmes românticos que nós vemos por aí, onde ocorre aquela cena de silêncio e tensão entre o casal principal quando eles se olham nos olhos? Pois então, eu poderia jurar que isto aconteceu mais cedo. O problema era: isto não era um filme, por mais elementos surreais que tivesse, Ryuichi e eu não éramos um casal e por mais que eu declarasse aos quatro ventos a minha adoração sobre ele, não queria dizer que eu o amava.

Isso mesmo senhora e senhores, eu não amava Ryuichi. Se vocês pensavam que Eiri era o único com problemas nesta família, estão redondamente enganados. Eiri tinha um problema que a psicologa dele definiu como "incapacidade temporária de permitir aproximação sentimental de novas figuras em sua vida". Resumindo em miúdos, depois do que passou com Kitazawa, Eiri ainda era inseguro sobre permitir-se amar e ser amado de novo. Eu, eu tinha o que a psicologa definiu como "problemas de perdas e incapacidade de amar". E não, não pensem que eu era um idiota de coração de pedra, eu apenas era um idiota que não conseguia permitir que ninguém se aproximasse de mim, fosse família, fossem amigos, fossem relacionamentos.

Eu havia mencionado mais cedo que dividir a minha vida entre passar de ano e lutar contra demônios me impedia de ter amigos. Apenas esqueci de mencionar que eu também era incapaz de manter qualquer tipo de amizade. Ryuichi era o meu porto seguro, a minha adoração não material. Enquanto eu seguisse dizendo a todos e a mim mesmo que a minha vida seria dedicada somente à ele, eu estava seguro. Afinal, quais eram as chances de algum dia eu chegar perto do famoso Ryuichi Sakuma, ou ter algum tipo de relação com ele? Nenhuma, óbvio.

Mas então veio uma visão, veio Eiri nos chamando às pressas e veio aquele infeliz ataque que mudou tudo. Agora para qualquer canto que eu olhava, lá estava Sakuma. Fosse em um outdoor, uma capa de revista ou em carne e osso na minha frente. E agora Mika e Eiri queriam que ele ficasse aqui? Sob este teto, por tempo indeterminado? Não era um sonho, era um pesadelo. Vê-lo esporadicamente era uma coisa, vê-lo diariamente era outra. E assim como Ryuichi, eu queria que isto tudo acabasse rapidamente para voltarmos as nossas normalidades. Ele lá longe, em seu mundo musical estrelado onde eu poderia apreciá-lo, e eu aqui, em meu mundo mágico conturbado cuja expectativa de vida não chegava a casa dos trinta.

- Tatsuha? - pulei de susto, erguendo as minhas mãos em um gesto instintivo e parando a tempo o ataque quando vi grandes olhos azuis me mirarem com surpresa e apreensão.

- Não faça mais isso. - rosnei contrariado.

Eu vivia em alerta, vinte e quatro horas do meu dia, e qualquer pequeno barulho sempre era razão para eu explodir primeiro e perguntar depois. Meu pai sabia disso, havia aprendido a nunca me pegar de surpresa, e por isso aprendeu a ser silencioso dentro de casa, assim como sempre arrumava uma razão para não ficar na mesma. O templo era o seu refúgio e ele sentia-se mais em paz dentro dele do que nas paredes daquela velha mansão que continha lembranças nada boas para a nossa família.

- Desculpe. - me pediu, sentando vagarosamente no chão da varanda que levava ao pátio dos fundos.

- Mika e Eiri?

- Já foram. Mika foi falar com Tohma e Eiri voltou para casa. - rolei os olhos.

Claro, típico! Eles voltaram para as suas vidas, deixando esse problema nas minhas mãos, como sempre. Tinha vezes que eu sentia inveja deles. Quando queria, Eiri e Mika poderiam esquecer o que eram e viver normalmente. Eu não tinha esse privilégio. Os demônios ainda consideravam este lugar o refúgio dos Encantados e por isso era o primeiro local onde nos procuravam e sem o Poder dos Três sob o mesmo teto, às vezes ficava complicado combatê-los. E eles também não tinham noção de decoro. Invadiam a hora que bem entendiam, no dia que preferiam, não interessava se era madrugada e eu tivesse que acordar cedo no dia seguinte para uma prova que valia a metade da nota do trimestre.

- Típico. - murmurei, apoiando o queixo no joelho e fixando o meu olhar ao longe.

- É sempre assim por aqui? - olhei para ele de esguelha, com as sobrancelhas franzidas em uma pergunta muda. - Tão... Quieto? - quis rir, quieto normalmente não era, mas vez ou outra o silêncio era tanto que chegava a oprimir e me fazer desejar por um ataque.

- Quando não tem ataques, geralmente sim.

- Onde está o seu pai? - comprimi os lábios firmemente diante da pergunta. Para alguém espiritualmente evoluído como o meu pai, que entendia como ninguém sobre morte e perdas, a morte da minha mãe não havia sido bem recebida por ele. Embora ele nos apoiasse e tivesse nos guiados por todos esses anos sem ela, creio que ele se sentia tão desorientado quanto nós às vezes. Assim como sei que o motivo dele se manter afastado era porque se sentia inútil.

Ele tinha três filhos, três crianças que eram consideradas as criaturas mais poderosas do mundo mágico, e ele não podia fazer nada para ajudá-las. Ele não era mais imortal, não mais curava, não tinha mais poderes. Ele era agora o nosso ponto fraco por ser um simples humano e acho que isto o enfurecia. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele não se arrependia de ter desistido de tudo por nós, ele também não se conformava de não ter outra maneira mais efetiva para nos ajudar contra os demônios.

- Em uma convenção em Yokohama. - um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre nós por algum tempo.

- Então... O que exatamente é ser um dragão? - o olhei surpreso, percebendo que os olhos claros estavam largos, dando a Ryuichi a expressão genuína de uma criança curiosa, e não pude evitar a gargalhada que brotou do fundo da minha garganta.

- Verdade. - consegui dizer assim que parei de rir, com Ryuichi ainda me olhando esperando por resposta. - Com toda essa confusão, você descobrindo sobre magia, os ataques e descobrindo o porquê de estarem atrás de você, ainda não tivemos tempo para explicar todos os pormenores. Um dragão é exatamente isto o que você acha que é.

- O quê? Um lagarto alado que solta fogo pelo nariz?

- Basicamente.

- Dragões são dragões, não têm forma...

- Aí que você se engana. - o interrompi. - Na cultura chinesa os dragões eram conhecidos por serem criaturas mágicas poderosas, equiparando-se a deuses, e capazes de assumirem as formas que assim desejarem, inclusive a humana. Muitos tinham o controle sobre algum tipo de poder específico. Sobre o clima, sobre a criação, sobre a natureza... no caso da sua família: sobre o tempo.

- Eu posso controlar o tempo? - a expressão incrédula dele me deu vontade de rir, mas consegui me controlar.

- Basicamente. Se tivesse permanecido com os seus poderes, se os mesmos não tivessem sido selados, creio que aquele Caçador teria levado uma coça e você não precisaria da nossa ajuda. Como isto não aconteceu, está vulnerável e ao mesmo tempo seguro.

- Como?

- Vulnerável porque os demônios que descobrirem sobre a sua existência virão atrás de você. Faz parte da natureza deles querer eliminar representantes da magia boa. Seguro porque para o Caçador não interessa matá-lo enquanto os seus poderes ainda não estão desenvolvidos.

- Então não vamos desenvolvê-los e eu permanecerei seguro. - sugeriu e eu sacudi a cabeça em uma negativa. Se fosse tão fácil assim, eu o mandaria de volta para casa sem pensar duas vezes.

- Não é tão fácil assim. Mika estava certa, o Caçador continuará mandando demônios atrás de você para obrigá-lo a manifestar os seus dons, você não terá uma vida normal. Conosco, ao menos, estará seguro até nós o eliminarmos.

- E depois?

- Depois? Selamos os seus poderes como o acordado e você não terá mais ninguém na sua cola, porque não será radar de caçadores e não terá interesse nenhum para os demônios. - ou ao menos era o que eu esperava em teoria. O vi desviar o olhar do meu rosto, mirando o horizonte pensativo e enquanto ele ponderava não pude deixar de notar alguns detalhes curiosos.

Ryuichi tinha um rosto jovial, com expressivos olhos claros, pele alva e raras marcas de expressão. O corpo sob as roupas coloridas parecia ainda em forma, assim como a energia dele nos palcos dava a sensação de ser eterna, e eu não pude deixar de pensar se estes fatos eram porque Sakuma era alguém que cuidava bem da saúde ou por causa da genética. Dragões do Tempo, pelo pouco que lembrava deles da minha época de Escola da Magia, também tinham a fama de serem imortais.

- Parece justo. E como... - ele hesitou e eu esperei pacientemente para que continuasse a pergunta. - e como vamos treinar os meus poderes? - o mirei longamente, piscando várias vezes, até respondê-lo:

- Não faço a mínima ideia. - e Ryuichi gargalhou.

**Ryuichi**

A expressão perdida dele ao me dar a resposta realmente me fez rir, assim como me fez me sentir mais leve em semanas. Acho que o estresse da morte da minha avó adicionado com os segredos recém-descobertos da minha família me fizeram esquecer, por um breve momento, as coisas simples da vida. As pequenas coisas que eu gostava de apreciar com aquele meu jeito infantil e irresponsável de ser. Aquele jeito que eu disse à Tatsuha que ao mesmo tempo era uma criação para evitar as críticas sobre as minhas atitudes, mas também era parte do que eu era.

Suspirei, apreciando também a brisa do final da tarde que soprou, varrendo as últimas folhas do outono e desalinhando as mechas negras do cabelo de Tatsuha, criando um contraste entre a pele clara e os fios escuros, o fazendo parecer uma pintura bem bolada.

- Talvez... - quando ele se virou para me olhar, senti o meu coração parar no peito e as minhas bochechas esquentarem, ainda mais que ele se calou ao perceber que eu o admirava feito um idiota. - devêssemos começar pelo básico. - continuou depois de uma pausa extremamente longa para os meus nervos que estavam começando a perder as estribeiras, levantando-se em seguida e indo até a árvore de cerejeira praticamente morta por causa do inverno que se aproximava, recolhendo do chão perto dela uma das folhas amareladas que havia caído de seu galho. - Concentre-se em algo e tente pará-lo.

Pisquei confuso, não compreendendo exatamente o que ele quis dizer com isso até que o vi soltar a folha, observando a mesma cair vagarosamente em direção ao chão. E então, em um sacudir de dedos, a mesma congelou no ar em sua trajetória. Fascinado, levantei-me também da varanda e fui até Tatsuha, observando com interesse a folha parada em pleno ar. Até mesmo a gota de orvalho que escorria dela estava imóvel sobre a sua superfície enrugada.

- Fascinante. - murmurei. Agora que tinha um momento para apreciar a magia, sem as bolas de fogo, sem os demônios e sem as explosões, não podia negar que a mesma era fascinante. - Mas você tem a vantagem de que tem esses poderes desde criança... - a risada dele me interrompeu.

- E você acha que desde de criança eu sabia controlá-los? Mamãe me dizia que perdeu as contas de quantas vezes, em um ataque de birra, eu congelei o meu pai sem querer. E os poderes explosivos só adquiri quando tinha uns onze anos. Mika, Mika tinha a mania de orbitar cada vez que espirrava e Eiri quando bebê era só chorar que expandia a sua empatia para todos, os fazendo chorar também.

- Mentira. - falei desacreditado. Eles pareciam tão seguros de si, tão certo do que faziam, tão sobre o controle de seus poderes.

- Não. - ele fez outro gesto com as mãos, liberando a folha que continuou o seu percurso até tocar o chão. - O que eu estou dizendo é que mesmo nascendo com poderes mágicos, não nascemos sabendo como usá-los. E você é como nós agora, um bebê na magia que com o tempo irá amadurecer. Mas, para isso, precisa praticar. - e com isto ele se abaixou, recolhendo uma pedra do chão, e afastou-se alguns passos de minha pessoa.

- O que você vai fazer com essa pedra? - perguntei desconfiado e ele me deu um sorriso maroto.

- Instintos ativam os poderes também. Eu ainda tendo a congelar ou explodir coisas por acidente, ainda mais que nossos poderes estão ligados as nossas emoções. Creio que o mesmo aconteceu com você no último ataque. Logo, vamos ver se acontece de novo. - e sem aviso ele arremessou a pedra em minha direção. Arregalei os olhos quando a vi vindo em uma velocidade considerável contra o meu rosto e a minha única reação foi a de virar a cabeça e cobrir a mesma com as mãos para me proteger. - Ryuichi! - o tom de repreensão me fez abrir um olho, temeroso, vendo de esguelha que a pedra estava congelada no ar. - É para você usar os seus poderes, não se esconder!

Fiz uma careta sem graça para ele, não contendo a curiosidade e cutucando a pedra com a ponta do dedo, vendo que ela deu uma tremida no lugar, mas permaneceu estática no ar.

- Pensei que você congelasse as coisas. - falei com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Moléculas em movimento, eu paro moléculas em movimento. Eu parei a movimentação da pedra... - nisto ele aproximou-se de mim e fechou o punho entorno da pedra, a retirando de sua suspensão em pleno ar. - Mas não quer dizer que eu parei todo o sistema ao redor dela. - fiquei mais confuso ainda e ele suspirou. - É... cientificamente complicado. Magia é complicada de se explicar em termos profissionais. Agora voltando ao assunto, era você que deveria parar a trajetória da pedra, não eu.

- Fácil para você falar Sr. "Eu consigo explodir um vaso com um sacudir de mãos". - soltei irônico e ele riu, o que fez aquela sensação de revoar de asas retornar ao meu estômago.

- Certo. Tente então isto: quando a pedra estiver indo em sua direção, imagine ela parando, imagine o tempo a sua volta estagnando.

- É isso o que você imagina quando quer congelar algo?

- Basicamente. - e então, sem aviso, ele lançou a pedra de novo na minha direção.

Desta vez combati a vontade de me proteger do propenso ataque e permaneci imóvel no lugar, vendo o pedaço de rocha se aproximando cada vez mais e imaginando, imaginando que a velocidade dela estava diminuindo, como em câmera lenta, diminuindo até parar completamente, e quando eu pisquei e dei por mim, a pedra estava literalmente parada.

- Muito bom. - Tatsuha soltou, aproximando-se de mim e avaliando o meu trabalho.

- Fui eu? Não foi você? - ele arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas e fechou o punho sobre a pedra, tentando movê-la mas fracassando imensamente.

- É, foi você. Literalmente. - e com isto fez um gesto ao nosso redor e eu pude ver que não somente a pedra, mas a folha que caía da árvore, o grilo em pleno voo, os sinetes sobre a porta que se moviam com a brisa, tudo estava estagnado. - Só precisamos melhorar a sua mira. Não podemos tê-lo parando completamente o tempo.

- Oh... - falei abobado ao perceber o que tinha feito e ficando fascinado diante disto. - E como eu faço tudo voltar ao normal?

- Bem, no começo, comigo, meus poderes se sustentavam durante alguns segundos. Hoje ficam o tempo que eu desejar. Entretanto eu não quero testar essa teoria com você. Acho então que assim como você imaginou a pedra parando, imagine ela movendo. - voltei a minha atenção para a pedra, fazendo exatamente o que ele sugeriu, a imaginando se movendo novamente e tendo a certeza de que fui bem sucedido quando a maldita me acertou em cheio no meio da testa, o que fez Tatsuha rir histericamente ao meu lado.

- Qual é a graça?

- Aniki fez o mesmo comigo quando eu era criança.

- O quê?

- A pratica com a pedra. Já passei por isso.

- Você sabia que isto poderia acontecer?

- Era uma possibilidade. Considere isto a sua iniciação na magia.

- Tatsuha! - gritei ultrajado, sentindo um latejar começar na minha cabeça no local que eu sabia que amanhã estaria roxo, mas ele somente continuou a rir.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Ryuichi**

Uma semana foi o tempo que levou para eu ter um controle parcial dos meus poderes, para eu aprender mais sobre a magia, mais sobre a minha família. Uma semana dentro da rotina da casa dos Uesugi para perceber que mesmo com todas as peculiaridades, aquela família era como qualquer outra. Com problemas, mas unida e com rotinas comuns.

Tatsuha acordava cedo para cuidar das tarefas do templo, depois cozinhava uma café da manhã divino, com o perdão do trocadilho, pois aparentemente o garoto tinha talento na cozinha, e após embarreirar a casa com alguns cristais, ia para a escola. O pai dele havia retornado de Yokohama dois dias após a minha chegada ao templo, me dado um relance, rolado os olhos e soltado uma gargalhada quando o adolescente explicou para ele a situação.

- Ryuichi. - eu o ouvi murmurar uma vez. - Faz sentido. - e um dia após a sua chegada ele partiu de novo, pois aparentemente era palestrante em uma convenção de monges que estava percorrendo algumas cidades do país. À tarde, ao voltar da escola, Tatsuha me dava aulas sobre magia, me emprestava livros sobre dragões e pacientemente me ensinava como controlar os meus poderes enquanto preparava uma poção ou outra ou dedicava-se aos seus próprios estudos.

De noite vinha o jantar, pratos diferentes, variados, nem sempre seguindo a culinária japonesa, e eu tinha a sensação de que o adolescente parecia extremamente satisfeito de ter alguém para quem cozinhar.

E então, quando os nossos estômagos estavam cheios com boa comida, resolvíamos nos recolher sob uma grossa manta na varanda, observando os primeiros flocos de neve caírem enquanto Tatsuha fazia algum dever de escola. E eu não podia deixar de imaginar em o quão confortável toda aquela situação tornou-se para mim. Em quão doméstico aquele cenário era. Tohma às vezes dava o ar de sua graça, fosse por telefone, fosse trazido diretamente por Mika. Explicava que havia usado como desculpa para a imprensa a recente morte da minha avó para dizer que eu resolvi partir para um retiro espiritual e com isto mantinha a mídia afastada, assim como para me trazer meu violão já que nas horas em que passava sozinho na mansão não havia nada melhor para fazer do que compor.

- Tatsuha? - perguntei enquanto via os raios de luar refletindo nos cabelos negros, brincando com os fios como se dançasse sobre os mesmos.

- Hum? - ele me respondeu distraído, concentrado no livro que lia, alguma literatura escolhida para algum trabalho de escola.

- O que você quer ser quando crescer? - cruzei os braços sobre os meus joelhos encolhidos, deitando a cabeça sobre eles e observando fascinando os raios prateados da lua fazendo um jogo de luz e sombra no rosto do jovem.

- Grande. - respondeu sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar do livro e eu soltei uma baixa risada.

- Resposta errada. - provoquei e com isto o vi inspirar e expirar longamente, virando-se para me olhar com aqueles intensos orbes escuros.

- Eu não sei... - hesitou e eu pude perceber que ele estava mentindo. Ele sabia o que queria ser, apenas não estava certo se era uma boa ideia. - Não faz diferença mesmo, quando me formar irei assumir o controle do templo. - pisquei intensamente, surpreso diante desta nova faceta. Não sabia que Tatsuha era monge, nem sabia que ele estudava para isto. - É tradição de família. - continuou, voltando o olhar para o livro em seu colo. - O templo Uesugi está em nossa família há gerações, guardado pelas mais poderosas sacerdotisas, bruxas de nosso clã. Depois que tornou-se mortal, meu pai aderiu aos ensinamentos de nossa família, depois que minha mãe morreu, ele ficou incumbido de passar o mesmo para nós. Tecnicamente Mika deveria assumir o templo, mas ela se casou com um astro da música. Eiri era o sucessor em caso de impossibilidade da parte dela, mas largou tudo para ser escritor, então...

- Então o quê? - falei levemente irritado. - Você terá que jogar os seus sonhos fora para assumir a responsabilidade dos seus irmãos?

- Sakuma-san... - o tom complacente, aquele ao qual eu tinha me acostumado cada vez que fazia algo errado em nosso treino e Tatsuha vinha todo paciente me explicar novamente o que fazer, chegou aos meus ouvidos e me deixou ainda mais fulo.

- Posso te conhecer há pouco tempo, posso por um momento ter te considerado apenas mais um fã, mas não sou imbecil, sou observador. E eu observo que assumir as responsabilidades dos seus irmãos é o que você vem fazendo há anos.

- O quê? - voltou a me encarar com uma expressão confusa e agora que eu tinha começado a falar, não iria calar a boca tão cedo.

Isto era algo que eu tinha percebido recentemente e estava me incomodando há um tempo. Mika aparecia esporadicamente para dar um oi, mas nunca ficava tempo o suficiente para aceitar o chá que Tatsuha oferecia. Eiri, não me deixe começar com este, este nem ao menos ligava. E os livros, eu li nos livros que o famigerado Poder dos Três era assim chamado devido a união que deveria existir entre os três irmãos, união esta que era inexistente e me fazia pensar em como os tais Encantados ainda estavam de pé.

Tatsuha que estava me ajudando a controlar os meus poderes, quando deveria ser trabalho dos três, Tatsuha cuidava da casa, cuidava do templo, cuidava dos demônios, cuidava de tudo, quando deveria ser o contrário. Ele tinha dezessete anos. Onde estavam os adultos responsáveis que deveriam cuidar _dele_?

- Você está me ensinando, você cuida do templo, você cuida da casa, você caça os demônios. Em todo este tempo você tomou a liderança, você fez as pesquisas, você fez a poção para extinguir o Caçador, você, você, _você_! Os Encantados não são O Poder dos Três, é o Poder Único! - levantei irritado, arremessando a manta que cobria os meus ombros no chão. - E agora eu fico pensando se valeu realmente a pena me deixar envolver nessa loucura. Você mal tem tempo para viver, quanto mais manter viva outra pessoa! - frustrado, dei às costas para ele, ignorando os olhos largos e a expressão surpresa, e batendo os pés segui caminho para dentro da casa, parando no meio da sala e começando a perambular de um lado para o outro feito um animal enjaulado.

Diabos. O que, afinal, tinha me dado? Eu conhecia Tatsuha há poucos dias e estava tomando as dores dele quando o mesmo nem ao menos tinha ciência delas. Mas é que simplesmente me frustrava. Frustrava ver Mika e Eiri empenhados em seguirem com as suas vidas normalmente deixando tudo nas costas do garoto.

- Sakuma-san? - rangi os dentes. Ele não mais se referia a mim como Sakuma-sama, nem mesmo o brilho de adoração de fã surgia nos olhos escuros quando ele me olhava, o que era uma evolução, mas toda essa formalidade também me irritava.

- Me desculpe. - pedi, mesmo que não me sentisse culpado. Não foi uma mentira o que eu disse, mas ainda sim não deveria ter descontado esta frustração sobre ele. Afinal, o problema estava nas atitudes de Mika e Eiri, não nas de Tatsuha. Ele piscou para mim e me deu um sorriso fraco, dando de ombros.

- Não deveria. Você não mentiu. - agora foi a minha vez de olhá-lo surpreso. Então ele tinha ciência da situação. E por que não fazia nada para mudá-la? - Lembra que uma vez eu disse que nem sempre a magia nos favoreceu? - assenti positivamente com a cabeça.

Lembro desse discurso, um que ele me deu quando eu ainda estava mergulhado nas minhas atitudes infantis e egoístas, sobre como, às vezes, ele também desejava que a magia não fizesse parte de sua vida.

- Em Mika e Eiri esse desapontamento os afetou mais. Mika decepcionou-se com a magia quando não conseguiu usar a mesma para salvar a nossa avó, que morreu quando ela tinha oito anos, e depois a nossa mãe. Eiri decepcionou-se com a magia quando a mesma falhou em protegê-lo do Kitazawa. - Kitazawa, não conhecia a história a fundo, mas sabia alguma coisa ou outra do tempo em que consolei um Tohma extremamente culpado que entre alguns goles de álcool balbuciava coisas desconexas sobre como tinha destruído a inocência da criatura mais doce que tinha conhecido.

E nessas horas eu me perguntava se o meu amigo tinha escolhido o irmão Uesugi certo para desposar. Entretanto, a relação de Tohma e Mika era uma coisa que eu não contestava. Eles eram o casal mais estranho que eu já conheci e, ao mesmo tempo, mais perfeitos um para o outro.

- Você também me disse que estava lá quando a sua mãe morreu, por isso se sente culpado pela inexistência da barreira entorno do templo, por isso congelou durante aquele ataque. - tentei argumentar. Se Mika e Eiri tinham os seus traumas, Tatsuha não estava longe diante de tudo o que viveu.

- Sim, eu carrego algumas sequelas, mas já fiz as pazes com a magia.

- Como? - nisto ele riu.

- Quando você quase vira um demônio tende a reavaliar as suas perspectivas.

- Você quase virou um demônio? - arregalei os olhos surpreso e ele gargalhou diante da minha reação.

- Acredite. Nesta família, ter algum relacionamento íntimo com demônios ou quase virar um é corriqueiro. - ele deu um passo à frente, pegando a minha mão entre a sua e meu coração deu aquele pulo que estava se tornando familiar na presença de Tatsuha. - Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas já sou bem grandinho, okay? - assenti bestamente com a cabeça, a respiração em suspenso e todos os meus músculos congelados diante da proximidade dele. Proximidade esta que eu aumentei ao dar um passo para frente e quase colando os nossos corpos.

E então aquele momento retornou. Aquele segundo em que nossos olhares se prenderam um no outro e a nossa respiração ficou suspensa enquanto o tic e tac do relógio era a única coisa soando no silêncio da sala. Meu corpo inteiro comichou de antecipação e por um momento tolo eu pensei que ele iria me beijar. O clima, a situação pedia por um beijo, por mais ridícula que fosse essa ideia. Mas então Tatsuha piscou, como se acordando de um transe, e se afastou, soltando a minha mão como se a mesma tivesse lhe dado um choque.

- Eu... - hesitou, dando um pigarro como se quisesse recuperar a voz ou a coragem para falar. - Melhor terminar a minha lição. - e sem dizer mais nada deu as costas para mim, retornando para a varanda fria e me deixando com a sensação de que agi como um completo idiota bem no meio da sala.

**Tatsuha**

Certo, o que foi que aconteceu agora pouco? O que diabos aconteceu? Eu realmente iria beijar Ryuichi Sakuma? E ele ia deixar? Não! A noção disto acontecendo era no mínimo ridícula. Quero dizer, nós mal nos conhecíamos e até alguns dias atrás ele era um ídolo inalcançável e eu um fã fervoroso. Mas agora o fã não parecia tão apaixonado e o ídolo não parecia tão distante. Nesses últimos dias a convivência com Ryuichi me fez esquecer o véu de adoração que eu tinha sobre a sua pessoa e vê-lo somente como alguém normal, alguém divertido de se conviver, alguém com um grande talento para música e que coincidentemente era famoso por isso.

Mas não alguém a quem eu deveria beijar.

Primeiro que era errado, extremamente errado. Ryuichi era muito mais velho do que eu, mais vivido, mais experiente, mais escolado. Eu? Eu era um adolescente com complexos, traumas e uma impossibilidade absurda de se apegar. E ainda por cima um bruxo. Pertencente a um mundo que Sakuma não fazia a mínima questão de querer conhecer. E se alguma coisa acontecesse entre nós, que fim levaria? Quando o demônio estivesse extinto e os poderes de Ryuichi selado, o que nos prenderia um ao outro? Nada, absolutamente nada. Sem contar que Tohma com certeza arrancaria a minha cabeça ao achar que eu molestei o precioso amigo dele e eu não precisava de mais problemas na minha cola, muito obrigado.

Mas ainda sim, minhas bochechas quentes, minhas mãos trêmulas e o meu coração aos pulos me faziam querer dar meia volta e retornar àquela sala, para Sakuma, e puxá-lo contra o meu corpo e dar-lhe o beijo que ele estava esperando. O beijo que eu o vi querer refletido em seus olhos azuis. O beijo que eu era covarde demais em lhe dar. Até porque esta situação era ridícula. Tínhamos uma atração física que surgiu repentinamente e assim como apareceu ela iria sumir com a mesma velocidade. Não havia sentimentos neste meio. Logo, não havia o porquê de Ryuichi ter parecido tão desapontado quando eu dei meia volta e fui embora. Ou de eu me sentir desapontado por não ter seguido com os meus atos.

Deixei o meu corpo cair feito um peso morto no chão da varanda, soltando um longo suspiro exasperado. Era só o que me faltava: mais esta complicação para a minha vida que já estava longe de ser normal.

Passei os dedos por entre os cabelos, os desarrumando e desejando que alguma coisa, alguém, me ajudasse a entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Oras, oras, oras. - ergui a cabeça em um estalo quando ouvi a voz rouca e minha respiração prendeu na garganta ao ver o Caçador na minha frente. Em gestos rápidos, levantei do chão e não esperei que ele dissesse mais nada, somente ergui as mãos e disparei contra ele. Entretanto, os meus poderes foram inúteis, pois só o fizeram cambalear sobre os pés e recuar um passo. Mas não fazia diferença, continuei disparando, recuando a cada ataque enquanto o via tentar avançar mesmo sob a chuva de explosões que estava caindo sobre ele.

- Tatsuha o que...

- Ryuichi! Volte pra dentro da casa! - ordenei, dando um relance por cima do ombro ao ver Sakuma surgir na porta da varanda, e o meu sangue gelou nas veias quando o Caçador deu um sorriso macabro em nossa direção. Sacudi novamente as mãos, o acertando com outra explosão inútil.

- Por quanto tempo você acha que manterá isto? - provocou e em um gesto rápido convocou uma bola de energia, a disparando contra Ryuichi que arregalou os olhos ao ver a mesma indo em sua direção. Entretanto, como aconteceu da outra vez, em um gesto instintivo ele liberou o seu poder, fazendo a bola desacelerar lentamente até parar em pleno percurso. Por um momento senti orgulho dele, mas este momento passou quando vi o demônio desaparecer em um piscar de olhos e reaparecer na frente de Ryuichi.

- Não! - gritei alarmado, pois não podia permitir que ele o levasse, não iria falhar com Sakuma pois havia prometido ajudá-lo. O Caçador somente olhou por cima do ombro, dando outro daqueles sorrisos macabros, e com um gesto largo de mão esbofeteou um Ryuichi ainda surpreso pela aparição repentina dele, o lançando sobre a porta de madeira de acesso a varanda em um impacto que com certeza o deixaria todo dolorido.

- Ele ainda não está pronto, bruxo. Mas quando eu terminar com você, ele estará. - pisquei confuso. O quê? O que eu tinha a ver com isso? Foi o que me perguntei, incitando os meus pés a correrem para ajudar Ryuichi, mas em outro piscar o Caçador desapareceu e repareceu na minha frente e então a sensação de algo frio e pontiagudo afundando na carne da minha barriga tomou conta do meu ser.

- TATSUHA! - o grito angustiado de Sakuma chegou aos meus ouvidos, sobrepondo-se ao latejar do sangue que ecoava em minhas orelhas, e eu tentei dizer algo, mas as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta ao mesmo tempo em que as minhas pernas vacilaram, não suportando mais o peso do meu corpo.

Por um momento pensei que iria me esborrachar no chão, mas então o Caçador estava na minha frente, me segurando com força pelo braço, com aquele mesmo sorriso que eu estava começando a detestar, e me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo que exalava um cheiro enjoativo de enxofre.

- Vamos ver quanto tempo você leva para salvá-lo dragãozinho. - a frase soou perto da minha orelha e carregada de deboche e entre a minha visão turva ainda pude ver um Ryuichi tentando se livrar dos fragmentos da porta, tentando erguer-se mas falhando, tentando me salvar mas não conseguindo. Porque no segundo seguinte, antes do meu mundo ficar escuro, eu pude sentir aquela desconfortável sensação de estar atravessando o espaço de um ponto a outro e só pude pensar que desta vez eu estava extremamente ferrado.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Ryuichi**

Acho que estava vivendo um pesadelo. Ao menos essa era a única explicação que eu encontrava para o fato de estar caído sobre uma porta despedaçada enquanto presenciava feito um otário o Caçador esfaquear Tatsuha e depois levá-lo embora em um piscar de olhos sem eu não fazer nada. Eu simplesmente não fiz nada!

- MIKA! - gritei quando o torpor de tudo o que presenciei finalmente passou. Quando a dor em minha perna, onde um caco de vidro estava enterrado, me fez perceber que eu estava bem acordado e que aquilo realmente aconteceu enquanto eu estava feito um zumbi, assistindo tudo sem me mexer. - MIKA! - gritei mais uma vez. Se eu bem me lembro das aulas de Tatsuha sobre magia, um dos poderes dela era ouvir o chamado de bruxos em perigo. Bem... eu não era um bruxo, no momento não estava em perigo, mas necessitava desesperadamente de ajuda.

Girei sobre o meu próprio corpo, mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir um gemido de dor, e vi que o pedaço de vidro encravado na minha perna era o que impedia o ferimento de sangrar mais do que estava sangrando. As minhas costas doíam por causa do impacto contra a porta, a minha cabeça latejava e eu dei um grito de susto quando a parede explodiu perto de onde eu estava, espalhando poeira e gesso por todos os lados.

Com o coração aos pulos e o peito arfando, mirei o local da explosão com os olhos largos, somente para ver que havia um buraco na massa de tijolos e concreto. Parecia que a bola de energia de mais cedo tinha voltado ao seu estado normal de movimento.

- MIKA! - gritei mais uma vez, agora compreendendo a frustração que os irmãos Uesugi sentiam quando precisavam da mulher, a chamavam e a mesma não os atendia.

Tentei me levantar, somente conseguindo na terceira tentativa, e mancando fui até o local na varanda onde minutos atrás estava Tatsuha atacando aquele demônio e me ordenando que eu voltasse para dentro da casa. O mesmo Tatsuha que eu acusei mais cedo de não ter tempo de viver a própria vida, então como ele conseguiria salvar a minha? E agora, por minha causa, era capaz de ele não ter nem mais uma vida para viver.

Quis chorar, mas algo me disse que era um ato inútil e por isso segurei as lágrimas.

- PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ! MIKARIN UESUGI, TRAGA O SEU TRASEIRO MESTIÇO PARA CÁ, AGORA! - porque a minha paciência estava acabando e se aquela metade bruxa, metade anjo não aparecesse no próximo segundo eu não respondia por mim.

As abençoadas luzes e o familiar tilintar foram como música para os meus ouvidos e em seguida a forma mal humorada de Mika surgiu na minha frente, com o rosto contorcido em uma expressão nada feliz.

- Meu ouvido está zumbindo por causa do seu grito. Agora eu sei como você consegue alcançar aqueles agudos irritantes e... - mas então ela parou, porque os seus olhos perceberam a confusão a sua volta assim como o fato de que, para me manter de pé, eu precisava da ajuda da pilastra de sustentação da varanda e que havia uma trilha de sangue que vinha desde os restos mortais da porta até onde eu estava. - Onde está o Tatsuha?

A pergunta fez um bolo entalar em minha garganta e o meu corpo todo tremer, sabendo que eu deveria ter ficado alguns tons mais pálido que o normal se a expressão horrorizada de Mika fosse alguma resposta a minha reação.

- Sakuma! - ela rosnou, dando um passo largo em minha direção e fechando os dedos de unhas longas e manicuradas de maneira dolorida sobre o meu ombro. Me encolhi, porque realmente não precisava de mais este ferimento fazendo par com os outros que já adornavam o meu corpo. - Sakuma? - o tom incerto dela me fez perceber que eu devo ter ficado ainda mais pálido, porque a minha visão embaçou por um momento e os meus joelhos tremeram. E então, no instante seguinte, me vi deslizando pela pilastra até cair sentado no chão, com Mika acompanhando a minha vergonhosa queda. - Oh meu... - qualquer coisa que Mika fosse dizer, ela mudou de ideia ao ver o estado da minha perna.

- Eu sei. - murmurei, engolindo um gemido de dor. - Pode fazer alguma coisa por isso? - Mika me olhou, fez uma careta de desagrado e sem aviso arrancou o pedaço de vidro da minha perna.

Um grito ficou entalado na minha garganta e antes que eu pudesse recuperar o fôlego, a mão dela já estava sobre o ferimento, emitindo um brilho dourado e morno que foi fechando o buraco na minha carne pouco a pouco até não sobrar nenhum vestígio do machucado. Nem mesmo o rasgo que o caco havia feito na minha calça estava mais lá. Devo dizer que esse poder dela é muito prático.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - perguntou enquanto me ajudava a levantar, percorrendo os olhos pelo lugar, pelo estrago que o ataque fez. - Aquilo é sangue? - ofegou, me soltando e indo até o ponto da varanda onde havia respingos de sangue. - Me diga, por favor, que este sangue é seu. - pediu em um tom suplicante e não consegui respondê-la, porque qualquer coisa que eu fosse dizer não iria mudar o fato de que Tatsuha estava em perigo. - Oh meu... - Mika ofegou, ficando pálida e cobrindo a boca com as mãos. Pude ver que os olhos dela começavam a brilhar com lágrimas não derramadas e subitamente senti a mesma raiva de cedo apoderar-se do meu ser.

- Ele não está morto. - rosnei para ela, indo a passos largos em sua direção e agora sendo eu a segurar com força o seu braço. - Ele não está morto! - repeti entre dentes, a sacudindo com força para tirá-la daquele torpor.

- Não, claro que não. - a minha bronca pareceu ter surtido efeito, pois com um sacudir de cabeça e uma inspirada de ar ela retomou rapidamente o controle. - Mas quem fez isto vai estar. O que exatamente aconteceu aqui? - perguntou novamente em um tom firme e eu dei a ela um breve resumo do ataque. - Certo. Você vai até o Livro das Sombras, vê se encontra algo, alguma coisa que nos dê uma pista de como localizar esse sujeito. - abri a boca para protestar. Eu não era um bruxo e pelo que ouvi Tatsuha falar anteriormente, era praticamente impossível localizar esse Caçador. - Não me interessa se você tiver que escrever uma passagem nova no livro só para termos alguma coisa. - ela me cortou, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu pensava. - Eu vou buscar o Eiri. - e com isto desapareceu em uma chuva de luzes azuladas.

Fiquei por alguns segundos mirando o ponto em que Mika esteve, piscando abobalhadamente, até que o senso voltou à minha mente em um estalo, me fazendo lembrar que eu estava perdendo tempo tentando processar o que exatamente tinha acontecido. Como o ordenado, tomei o caminho para dentro da casa, subindo as escadas até chegar ao sótão, e fui ao pódio onde o dito Livro das Sombras, o qual havia sido apresentado uns dias atrás, estava. Com os dedos trêmulos folheei as páginas, tentando encontrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas fracassando. Passei por algumas listas de demônios, alguns com poderes curiosos, outros com feições assustadoras, assim como por alguns feitiços e poções, como a poção que Tatsuha fez para extinguir o Caçador, mas nada sobre como encontrar o mesmo.

O tilintar e a chuva de luzes interromperam a minha busca e ergui os olhos para ver Mika retornar com Eiri em seu encalço. Um Eiri que tinha uma expressão nada feliz no rosto bonito e que parecia estar fumegando de raiva.

- Você! - ele rosnou para mim e eu recuei um passo temeroso, pois o escritor não estava com cara de bons amigos e creio que se ele tivesse o poder de Tatsuha, estaria me explodindo neste exato minuto.

- Não Eiri. - Mika interviu, segurando, graças a tudo o que era mais sagrado, o irmão pelo braço e impedindo que o mesmo quebrasse a minha cara. Se o brilho assassino nos olhos claros fosse alguma indicação de quais eram as intenções dele. - Temos problemas mais importantes para resolver. Como por exemplo... - nisto ela o soltou e eu a mirei com os olhos largos, implorando silenciosamente que ela voltasse a segurá-lo pois quase podia sentir a raiva emanando de Eiri. - encontrou alguma pista? - engoli em seco, com medo de dar a resposta. Se Eiri não estava feliz e culpando pelo que aconteceu com Tatsuha, quanto tempo levaria para Mika fazer o mesmo quando descobrisse que eu não achei nada no Livro que ajudasse?

- Isto é ridículo! - Eiri soltou entre dentes, vindo em minha direção e eu não pude evitar de me encolher, esperando pelo pior, mas somente recebi um olhar zangado da parte dele e um encontrão de ombros que me deslocou de minha posição. - Não vamos conseguir nada desta maneira. - ele resmungou, mirando o teto e eu também olhei para lá, tentando encontrar o que quer que ele estivesse vendo. - Podemos dar Tatsuha como perdido então porque este Livro – e nisto ele fechou o mencionado livro com força. - não tem nada! - se eu não soubesse bem, diria que o homem tinha enlouquecido, mas algo me dava a impressão de que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito.

E as minhas suposições foram acertadas quando do nada o Livro se abriu, folheando as suas próprias páginas até parar em uma em particular.

- Sempre funciona. - Eiri soltou presunçoso, voltando a se posicionar sobre o livro, sendo acompanhado por Mika. Confesso que não captei metade do que ele fez, mas estava agradecido por termos recebido ajuda, seja lá de onde ela tenha vindo.

- Feitiço para procurar bruxos perdidos? - Mika falou em voz alta e rolou os olhos para o teto. - Não foi de ajuda alguma! - gritou exasperada para quem quer que fosse.

- Por que não? - perguntei curioso, indo até eles e lendo por sobre o ombro de Mika o mencionado feitiço. Bem, tinha que admitir que pelo que via não parecia ser um caminho direto para encontrar Tatsuha, mas se o Livro nos tinha oferecido essa opção, alguma razão havia.

- Se Tatsuha está no covil do Caçador, sob feitiços de proteção, não adiantará em nada convocá-lo, o feitiço não irá funcionar. - Eiri explicou, afastando-se do pódio e indo até o outro lado do sótão onde uma mesa com um caldeirão, ervas e outros ingredientes estava, tirando um cigarro do bolso e acendendo o mesmo.

- Seu otimismo me impressiona irmão. - Mika debochou, o que a fez receber uma careta infantil de Eiri, coisa que jamais esperaria ele fazer mas que me lembrou em muito o Tatsuha. - E além do mais, você esqueceu da nossa principal arma. - o escritor mirou a irmã em confusão, até que percebi que o olhar dela não estava fixado no loiro, mas sim em mim.

- Ele? Ele que deixou o demônio esfaquear o nosso irmão e levá-lo? - soltou com um resmungo de escárnio e desta vez eu me senti extremamente ofendido. Já tinha sofrido com as tiradas ácidas de Eiri antes mas, para mim, essa foi a gota d'água.

- Verdade? - rebati no mesmo tom venenoso. - _Eu_ deixei Tatsuha ser levado? Se bem me lembro, era a função de vocês me ajudar, não somente dele. Mas onde _vocês_ estavam mesmo? Ah sim! Vivendo as suas vidinhas felizes e faceiros e deixando toda a responsabilidade nas costas do seu irmão que... - fui até ele a passos largos, apontando o dedo bem no meio da cara dele e quase rindo quando vi os olhos de Eiri cruzarem para ver o meu indicador na ponta do seu nariz, mas me lembrei a tempo que eu estava fulo com ele. - devo lembrá-los, ainda nem saiu do colegial! - silêncio seguiu-se ao meu discurso acalorado, com Eiri somente me olhando sem nenhuma reação.

- Não disse? - Mika foi a primeira a se manifestar. - Nossa principal arma. - me senti ainda mais ofendido. Depois de tudo o que disse eles agiam como se as minhas palavras não tivessem feito nenhum efeito. Como eles poderiam ser bruxos bons se no momento, ao meu ver, não passavam de criaturas egoístas e mesquinhas? - Eu entendo a sua frustração. - entendiam mesmo? Então por que não faziam nada para mudá-la? - Mas este é o modo como funcionamos. - como é?

- Com é? - manifestei a minha indignação em voz alta.

- O Poder dos Três é composto pelas nossas peculiaridades, pelas nossas diferenças. Pode não parecer, mas é assim que funcionamos. - Eiri intrometeu-se na conversa. - Com as nossas brigas, nossas manias de empurrar responsabilidades um para o outro, nossas crises de fuga, querendo esquecer nossas origens, nossos gênios. Por mais que não pareça, é assim que nos entendemos, é assim que nos mantemos unidos. Mika com o jeito mandão dela, eu com os meus complexos e Tatsuha com as neuras dele e sarcasmo. Você é novo nisto, por isso se incomoda, mas quando menos perceber vai ver que para nós, isto é o normal.

- Normal? - protestei. - Normal deixar Tatsuha sozinho em um templo sem proteção? normal nunca darem atenção a ele? Normal...

- Tatsuha não gosta de ser paparicado ou super protegido. Nunca gostou, porque ele sempre teve isso por ser o caçula. Ficar sozinho... Quem disse que ele fica sozinho? - abri a boca para contradizer Mika, mas ela somente ergueu uma mão me calando. - Eu sempre estou com os meus sentidos abertos focalizado nele, Eiri com as suas visões centradas nele e nem vou começar a falar dos espíritos alcoviteiros dos nossos antepassados que mesmo depois de mortos ainda gostam de se meter em nossa vida. E você por um acaso já ouviu Tatsuha protestar em voz alta sobre isto? - abri a boca para responder mas, se fosse avaliar bem, não.

Tatsuha nunca reclamou de nada. Na verdade, ele até tentou me explicar que estava acostumado, que para ele era normal, mas eu estava muito contrariado por tudo o que presenciava naquela família para entender.

Acho que cada família tinha a sua dinâmica. Talvez por eu ter sido criado por uma avó amorosa, protetora e sempre presente, acabei acreditando que todos fossem assim, mas não eram. Eiri estava certo. Se fosse avaliar bem a situação, eles eram os irmãos mais desajustados que eu já conheci na minha vida, mas eles se entendiam.

- Ótimo! Agora que isto entrou na sua cabeça oca. - começando por Eiri, óbvio, que sendo um empata era incapaz de sentir qualquer empatia por uma pessoa. Se ele mordesse a língua acho que sairia veneno. - O que você estava dizendo sobre Sakuma ser a nossa arma principal? - continuou, mirando a irmã com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Lembra do que vimos no livro lá na Escola de Magia? - falou Mika

- Sim, e? - verdade, e? Do que diabos eles dois estavam falando?

- Bem, você o viu neste instante defendendo o nosso _pobre_ irmão. - e o que isto tinha a ver com a história? Eu defendi Tatsuha porque achava injusto o que faziam com ele, porque não tinha compreendido a dinâmica dos Uesugi, e talvez porque eu estivesse um pouquinho atraído por ele. Ou muito, se o meu desapontamento de mais cedo por não ter sido beijado pelo garoto fosse alguma indicação.

- Mika, não creio que dois bruxos e um dragão irão fazer esse feitiço funcionar. - Eiri rolou os olhos e eu também queria rolar os olhos porque não estava entendendo nada.

- Mas dois bruxos e um dragão apaixonado sim. - um... O QUÊ? A minha incredulidade devia estar estampada na minha cara se o sorriso de escárnio de Mika em minha direção e a expressão debochada de Eiri fossem alguma indicação. Gente, só porque eu achava Tatsuha uma graça em forma de garoto do colegial não significava que eu morria de amores por ele. E somente enfatizando: Tatsuha era um garoto. Quinze anos mais novo, com um futuro inteiro pela frente e com o qual seria uma péssima ideia se relacionar. O escândalo que isto ocasionaria seria de proporções apocalípticas.

- Mika, acho que não chega a tanto. - Eiri riu, ainda me olhando com aquela expressão presunçosa que me fazia perguntar o que Shuichi tinha visto nele.

- Mas está quase lá, o que para mim basta. - e ainda em meu estado de torpor diante desta acusação absurda, senti Mika segurar em minha mão e me puxar até a mesa onde estava o caldeirão, começando a jogar dentro do mesmo pedaços de ervas, raízes e outros ingredientes que começaram a soltar uma fumaça esbranquiçada assim que tocaram o fundo de estanho. - _Que os poderes dos bruxos se levantem..._ - começou a recitar, parando por um minuto para mirar Eiri. - Faça alguma coisa Eiri. - ordenou. - Pegue a adaga, pegue a mão de Ryuichi, feche o círculo. - o loiro somente arqueou as sobrancelhas, fazendo o que ela mandou. - _e venham através dos céus neste instante..._ Recite conosco. - desta vez a ordem foi direcionada à mim no momento em que Eiri pegou a minha mão esquerda, com Mika segurando a direita, fechando o círculo entorno do caldeirão fumegante. Sem saber direito o que fazer, comecei a repetir o que ela dizia.

- _Que os poderes dos bruxos se levantem e venham através dos céus neste instante... - _repeti, continuando à medida em que Mika e Eiri recitavam o feitiço que eles pareciam saber de cor.

- _Venham à mim e se fixem aqui. Sangue do meu sangue –_ nisto cada um deles fez um furo na ponta do dedo, espremendo o sangue dentro do caldeirão que exalou ainda mais fumaça. _- eu convoco a ti. Sangue do meu sangue, retorne à mim. _- terminamos de cantarolar e esperamos alguns segundos, mas nada aconteceu.

- É isso? - perguntei incrédulo quando não vi explosão, não vi luzes, não vi nada que trouxesse Tatsuha de volta.

- Não. - Mika apertou a minha mão com força. - Você se concentra no Tatsuha, Eiri e eu continuamos a recitar o feitiço.

_- _E no que isto...

_- _Apenas faça! - ordenou e eu me calei, dando de ombros e fazendo o que ela mandou, torcendo para que desta vez desse certo.

**Tatsuha**

Demônios, não importava a origem, não importava a espécie, todos tinham o mesmo defeito: falavam demais. E, obviamente, que este Caçador não seria diferente.

No momento que aparecemos em uma caverna do submundo – clichê, clichê – e ele jogou o meu corpo ferido contra uma parede fria, começou a tagarelar, contar vantagem e a se vangloriar de ter conseguido capturar um dos Encantados.

- Eu soube – continuou atolando os meus ouvidos e se eu não soubesse que dormir seria uma má ideia diante do meu ferimento, permitiria que os meus olhos se fechassem para uma boa cochilada. - no momento que o vi naquele sótão, que você iria ser a chave para obter o último do Clã do Tempo. - quis rolar os olhos, mas isso com certeza pioraria a minha dor de cabeça.

Do que diabos ele estava falando? Quer saber, eu não queria saber. Mas o meu desejo não foi atendido porque aparentemente, para alguém que nos últimos dias as aparições constavam em enviar demônios esporadicamente para ataques, até que ele era bem falante para um sujeito de poucos confrontos diretos.

- E o Destino realmente gosta de ser maroto vez ou outra. - não diga? De Destino eu já estava graduado o suficiente para saber que ele era um grande filho da puta, mas isto não vinha ao caso no momento.

O que vinha ao caso era que o ferimento em minha barriga latejava, a pressão que eu colocava sobre o mesmo não estava sendo o suficiente para estancar o sangue, os meus olhos estavam ficando turvos e a cada vírgula saída da boca deste demônio aumentava a minha ânsia de explodi-lo em caquinhos, mesmo sabendo que qualquer tentativa de minha parte seria fracassada.

Recostei nas pedras frias, o que tornou-se um alívio, pois podia sentir a minha pele quente, mais quente que o normal, começar a me incomodar sob as roupas de inverno que eu usava, fazendo suor cobrir com uma camada fina o meu corpo e irritando ainda mais o corte causado pela adaga. Adaga essa que eu estou começando a suspeitar que era enfeitiçada para causar tanto mal estar assim em minha pessoa.

- Olhe para mim! - dedos apertando o meu queixo e forçando a minha cabeça na direção do rosto feio do demônio me fizeram voltar ao plano terreno e perceber, por terríveis segundos, que eu quase me deixei levar pelo cansaço e pela dor. - Ele virá. - quem? Buda? Ele vai voltar? Quando que ninguém me avisou? - Preste atenção! - os dedos me apertaram mais forte e eu soube que eles deixariam marcas.

Aparentemente o Caçador não gostava de ser ignorado. Egocêntrico, achando que o mundo deveria girar ao redor dele. Precisava apresentá-lo à Eiri. Seriam bons amigos, com certeza.

- Eu até faria... - consegui balbuciar entre os meus lábios que pouco a pouco ficavam ainda mais ressecados, sinal de que a febre que começou a dominar o meu corpo aumentava gradualmente. - mas você é pior do que o meu professor de história explanando os acontecimentos da era Meiji. - eu adorava história, mas o meu professor tornou a capacidade de entediar alunos praticamente uma arte. Os olhos escuros dele pareceram brilhar de ódio diante dessa colocação. Demônios, sinceramente, precisavam de uma boa terapia.

Com um gesto brusco ele me soltou, o que piorou a minha dor de cabeça porque o ato fez a mesma chocar contra a pedra atrás de mim. Gemi de dor. Geralmente não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza na frente do adversário, mas, às vezes, era inevitável. Esperei pela tradicional tirada de escárnio que os demônios soltavam quando viam um Encantado sob sua mercê, mas nada veio.

O que veio foi um olhar estranho que ele deu para o teto da caverna, o que o fez franzir a testa e piorando aquela cara feia que ele tinha. Só de curiosidade, segui os olhos dele para as pedras acima de nós e percebi, com um leve temor, que farelos estavam soltando-se delas, começando a cair como pequenas nuvens de poeira. Algo brilhou sobre a superfície das rochas castigada pelo tempo e então, para a minha completa surpresa, o covil inteiro tremeu.

Por um acaso terremotos afetavam o submundo? Talvez sim, já que, em teoria, estávamos mais próximos ao centro da Terra.

- Mas olhe só. - o sorriso macabro dele não foi confortador e em um piscar de olhos o Caçador estava novamente sobre mim e pressionando o meu ferimento com força.

Soltei um grito agoniado de dor quando senti como se agulhas quentes estivessem perfurando a minha pele, começando pelo ponto onde a adaga tinha cruzado carne e músculos e espalhando-se por todos os membros do meu corpo. Era horrível, torturante, e quanto mais eu gritava, mais ele apertada, com certeza obtendo prazer em minha dor.

- Foi mais rápido do que eu pude imaginar. - entre lágrimas de sofrimento, arfadas de ar e gemidos, consegui mirá-lo com raiva enquanto poeira o adornava e esbranquiçava os fios escuros do cabelo dele. Ele me soltou, graças aos Antigos, e afastou-se em um pulo com aquele mesmo olhar psicótico característico de qualquer demônio.

Soltei um longo suspiro de alívio, virando sobre o meu próprio corpo e encolhendo-me sobre a minha barriga na tentativa de dissipar a dor. De rabo de olho vi que ele perambulava de um lado para o outro da caverna, como se esperasse algo, enquanto via com estranha satisfação as paredes tremendo e brilhando. Franzi as sobrancelhas, somente agora avaliando melhor o ambiente ao meu redor.

Como todo buraco habitado por demônios, não havia muita coisa aqui que poderia classificar o lugar como lar. Carcaças de algo que eu supus fossem animais - ao menos esperava fervorosamente que fossem animais para assim o meu estômago mareado não ficar pior somente com as possibilidades - faziam uma pilha em um canto, sendo acompanhadas de moscas e insetos. Havia trapos e alguns outros badulaques jogados sobre uma pedra do outro lado e que servia de mesa e nas paredes estavam pendurados amuletos, vários deles, os mesmos que me impediram de escanear o localização exata do covil.

Amuletos esses que tremiam nas paredes e alguns chegavam até a rachar.

Me arrastei no chão, recuando fracamente e deixando um rastro de sangue na areia, quando uma pedra mais robusta soltou-se do teto e espatifou-se no solo, bem perto do meu pé. E o Caçador, em vez de estar desesperado com o que parecia ser uma possível invasão, parecia se divertir com isto. Criaturas estranhas esses demônios, era o que a minha falecida avó dizia, junto com um: "se cruzar com eles, mate-os!". Bem direta era a vovó. Até faria isso, se não estivesse parecendo um porco estrebuchando no chão.

Mais um tremor sacudiu tudo e destruiu mais amuletos e por um momento insano pensei que eram os meus irmãos, que eles vieram me salvar. E então a esperança sumiu quando o pensamento lógico me assolou: sem o Poder dos Três eles jamais conseguiriam entrar no covil.

- Vamos ver do que eles são capazes. - eles quem? Quis perguntar, mas as palavras ficaram entaladas em minha garganta quando o Caçador me segurou pelos cabelos e me ergueu com força do chão. Tropecei nos próprios pés diante do movimento e o mundo rodou em frente aos meus olhos com a mudança brusca de posição. Senti as minhas costas baterem contra um peito largo coberto por couro e o cheiro enjoativo de suor, fumaça e enxofre me fez tossir. Algo frio e pontiagudo tocou a pele do meu pescoço, enquanto ele usava os meus cabelos como âncora para puxar a minha cabeça para trás, e eu prendi a respiração.

- O que você está fazendo? - rosnei, ou ao menos tentei, mas parecia que eu não tinha mais controle de nada em meu corpo.

- Me preparando para a chegada dos seus irmãos. - o quê? - Surpreso? Eu sabia que eles viriam e por isso relaxei nas proteções. - uma armadilha. Típico! E Mika e Eiri cairiam nela rapidinho. - E eu sei que o seu _adorado_ dragão virá junto. - se ele vier eu mesmo o mato por tamanha burrice.

Soltei um riso de escárnio, tentando passar uma confiança a qual eu não sentia.

- Não creio que seja pra tanto. - arfei, pois falar era um esforço desgastante no momento. - Ryuichi e eu não somos tão próximos assim. - a gargalhada soou na minha orelha. Baixa, rouca, com uma promessa de dor e destruição, e eu tremi.

- Sabia que os dragões escolhem parceiros para a vida? - aula de biologia à essa altura do campeonato? Me polpe. - Parceiros estes que eles reconhecem somente em um olhar. Foi daí que surgiu a expressão "amor à primeira vista". Por causa dos dragões. - esse cara deve ter passado os últimos anos lendo romances baratos, era a única explicação para tamanho discurso piegas. - _Eu_ matei o pai do Ryuichi e a parceira dele e iria atrás da velha e do moleque se a mesma não tivesse selado os seus poderes. Sem eles, um Caçador não consegue rastrear a sua caça. São os poderes dos dragões que nos atraem.

- Com tanta coisa poderosa por aí, por que logo eles? Por que logo _essas_ criaturas mágicas? - novamente a risada de dar calafrios.

- Todo ser vivo possui um predador natural. Não serei o primeiro e nem o último. Mas serei aquele que finalmente teve sucesso em conseguir exterminar um clã inteiro e adquirir os seus poderes.

- Só sobre o meu cadáver! - ameacei. Ele não tocaria em um fio imaculado do cabelo de Ryuichi. Não se dependesse de mim.

- Não será tão difícil assim, não é mesmo? Sua morte chegará mais rápido do que você pensa e sem o Poder dos Três, Ryuichi estará vulnerável. - me debati contra ele, coisa inútil a se fazer devido a minha fraqueza, mas ao menos tentei. - Mas até lá, preciso de você bem vivo para ajudar a despertar o poder do jovem dragão. - pisquei intensamente entre lágrimas de dor e nuvens de poeira.

- Como é? - poderia não ver o rosto dele, mas quase pude sentir o sorriso sarcástico que surgiu no mesmo.

- Ninguém te avisou? Um dragão faz qualquer coisa pelo seu parceiro, até mesmo matar. E você meu caro bruxo, _é_ o parceiro de Ryuichi Sakuma. - arregalei os olhos no momento em que um tremor mais violento e uma explosão ecoou na caverna.

E então, em uma chuva de luzes douradas, surgiram Eiri, Mika e Ryuichi. Merda!


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Ryuichi**

Quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, era o Caçador que queria me matar, que sorria macabro para mim enquanto conjurava uma bola de energia em minha direção. Agora? Bem, agora ele continuava a sorrir macabro para mim, no momento não havia nenhuma bola de energia, mas era _eu_ que queria matá-lo.

Por minutos Mika, Eiri e eu ficamos naquele sótão, comigo ouvindo os irmãos recitaram o feitiço incansavelmente e enquanto eu pensava no Tatsuha com uma mistura de culpa e apreensão. Culpa por não ter impedido o ataque, por não ter impedido que ele fosse ferido, por tê-lo colocado nesta situação. Apreensão porque a cada minuto que passava não sabíamos o que acontecia, se ele estava bem, se ele estava sofrendo, se ele estava... Esta última possibilidade eu nem queria imaginar. E então, depois de um tempo interminável tentando, finalmente conseguimos o que queríamos.

Luzes douradas nos envolveram e em um minuto estávamos no sótão, no outro não.

- Não era bem isso o que planejávamos. - ouvi Mika murmurar ao meu lado, quase não captando as palavras dela.

- O feitiço era para nos trazer o Tatsuha, não nos levar até ele. - Eiri completou. Mas que diferença fazia? Estávamos aqui, Tatsuha também, e eu senti a minha pele formigar e o meu sangue correr mais rápido em minhas veias, latejando em meus ouvidos, quando os meus olhos encontraram os dele.

Conhecia esta sensação: era adrenalina, algo que me apossava cada vez que estava prestes a entrar no palco durante um grande show. Mas o momento era diferente, a situação diferente e a adrenalina não era por excitação diante de uma grande apresentação, mas era uma mistura de pavor, inquietação e raiva. Raiva que crescia de maneira desmedida e inexplicável enquanto eu via Tatsuha tremer no aperto do demônio, com suor descendo pelo seu rosto pálido, com a respiração ofegante e a camisa manchada de sangue do ferimento causado pelo Caçador. O mesmo fechou mais os dedos nos cabelos negros do garoto que soltou um gemido de dor, o que causou uma reação rápida de Mika quando ela sacudiu o braço na intenção de arremessar o sujeito longe.

O problema era que o ataque ficou somente na intenção, pois o demônio permaneceu no lugar, com um sorriso prepotente alargando em seu rosto feio, enquanto uma Mika surpresa tentava mais uma vez movê-lo com a sua telecinese e falhando de novo.

- Encantados. - o demônio praticamente cantarolou em satisfação. - Tão previsíveis... E estúpidos. - Eiri deu um passo à frente, para fazer o que eu não sei, mas parou quando o Caçador puxou a cabeça de Tatsuha mais para trás, exibindo o pescoço dele e pressionando uma adaga no mesmo. - Ah, ah, ah! Não queremos causar mais estragos, queremos? Agora Ryuichi... - o seu olhar maldoso veio em minha direção e eu inspirei profundamente para recuperar qualquer controle que se perdia a cada segundo que via o sofrimento do jovem bruxo nas mãos daquela criatura. - Seja um bom dragão e venha até aqui.

- Não! - Mika fechou os dedos no meu ombro, me mantendo no lugar antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em fazer qualquer coisa.

- Ou ele vem, ou o menino morre. - ameaçou, pressionando mais a adaga contra a garganta de Tatsuha, o que causou um pequeno ferimento na pele. Mika hesitou, pude sentir isto quando os seus dedos afrouxaram o aperto em meu ombro, e trocamos olhares, nos perguntando o que fazer. Sabia que eu era importante, sabia que se me entregasse ao demônio haveriam grandes e desastrosas consequências, mas também sabia que não podia deixar Tatsuha a mercê desse sujeito.

- Você não faz ideia do tamanho do seu poder. - Eiri murmurou para somente Mika e eu ouvirmos. - É o último de sua raça, concentra em você todos os poderes de seus antepassados. É uma força do bem. Se ele conseguir isto teremos um demônio que talvez nem o famoso Poder dos Três será capaz de derrotar.

- Se eu não for, não haverá Poder dos Três para lutar contra ele. - rebati e eles me olharam longamente, sabendo que eu tinha razão.

Eu tinha estudado, não somente o que Tatsuha me ensinou, mas o que havia nos livros que ele me emprestou, livros parte do acervo pessoal da família Uesugi, livros emprestados da Escola de Magia. Sabia da minha importância no mundo mágico. Sabia que a minha espécie, os Dragões Míticos, era venerada e respeitada. Éramos uma sociedade à parte, com regras próprias e líderes próprios, dividida em clãs que controlavam elementos regentes da Mãe Natureza: Tempo, Fogo, Água, Terra, Ar, Vida, Morte e muito mais. Sabia o desastre que aconteceria se um demônio adquirisse o poder de controlar o Tempo, o poder do meu clã. Assim como também sabia que eu sacrificaria isto e muito mais se fosse para manter Tatsuha vivo e seguro.

Mika tinha razão: eu estava apaixonado.

Talvez estivesse no segundo em que os meus olhos encontraram os escuros e expressivos olhos de Tatsuha. Mas como admitir algo tão improvável? Amor à primeira vista era bonito em músicas, em livros, em filmes. Na vida real era um mito. Mas eu podia atestar que ele existia. Comprovei em cada olhar trocado, em cada vontade de beijá-lo, em cada palpitar do meu coração com a proximidade daquele adolescente que poderia ser a minha salvação e a minha ruína, e era o suficiente para que eu agisse da maneira tola que estava agindo no momento. Arriscando tudo por um amor que eu nem sabia dizer se um dia seria possível, se um dia daria certo.

- Talvez isto os ajude a se decidir. - o Caçador cortou meus pensamentos e com um sorriso maldoso no rosto e um gesto rápido, apertou o ferimento na barriga de Tatsuha que gritou de dor, um grito que ecoou na caverna e me fez prender a respiração.

Vi, com a minha mente pouco a pouco parecendo desconectar da realidade, Tatsuha debater-se no aperto do demônio, tentando se livrar da mão que o pressionava e cujos dedos de unhas longas como garra cravavam na pele, abrindo mais o ferimento e fazendo mais sangue jorrar do mesmo.

Meu sangue novamente correu apressado pelas minhas veias, latejando em meus ouvidos, e a minha respiração ofegante parecia ecoar com os gritos de dor de Tatsuha. Vi lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto pálido dele, vi de rabo de olho Mika e Eiri mexerem-se inquietos, sem saber o que fazer já que os seus poderes eram inúteis contra o Caçador. Vi Tatsuha debater-se até que as suas forças foram sumindo e o seu corpo fraco cedeu a tortura, deixando-se ser abusado enquanto soluços passavam pela garganta dele. Vi tudo isto como se estivesse desconectado do que acontecia, como se o meu cérebro não processasse o que via, como se tudo estivesse desligado no momento em que ouvi o primeiro grito vir dele.

- E então? - o demônio rosnou, puxando Tatsuha mais uma vez pelo cabelo para colocá-lo de pé visto que, devido a dor, os joelhos dele cederam ao peso do corpo e ele foi ao chão.

Os dedos do demônio novamente fecharam-se no punho da adaga e eu vi.

Vi o sangue de Tatsuha manchando os dígitos, vi o líquido carmesim pingar langorosamente no chão, vi a vida de Tatsuha escorrendo pela pele marcada do demônio, com o mesmo pouco se importando se o sangue manchava as suas roupas ou não, apenas obtendo prazer em saber que tinha feito Tatsuha sofrer. E então, o que parecia ter desconectado dentro de mim reconectou em um choque quem fez o meu corpo inteiro tremer e um grito sair da minha garganta.

Um grito que ecoou nas paredes da caverna, um grito gutural, um grito que assemelhou-se a um rosnado e quando dei por mim tudo a minha volta tinha escurecido por um segundo assustador e retornado a claridade de maneira inebriante. E eu pude perceber, naquele momento, pelo olhar surpreso de Tatsuha, pelo ofego de Mika e Eiri e pelo sorriso vitorioso do demônio que algo grande tinha acontecido. Algo impressionante.

**Tatsuha**

Não importa quantos anos se passassem, quantos demônios eu enfrentasse, quantas poções cozinhasse ou quantos feitiços proferisse. Magia, em um momento ou em outro, sempre iria me surpreender com algo novo. E surpreso eu estava. Um choque misturado com deslumbramento difícil de associar.

Os livros da Escola de Magia foram pobres em descrever o que eu presenciava neste exato momento: um dragão em sua forma real e majestosa bem aqui, na minha frente.

Porque foi isso o que tinha acontecido. No momento em que Ryuichi gritou eu percebi que algo grande estava para ocorrer porque, mesmo entre a dor da tortura que o Caçador me infligia, eu podia ver o conflito e a revolta refletidos nos olhos azuis dele. Isto e algo mais que brilhava nas íris azuladas. Algo que agora percebi ser magia.

Pura e ancestral.

O grito de Ryuichi transformou-se em um rosnado no meio do percurso e logo em seguida o mesmo foi acompanhado pelo o som de algo estourando, fumaça brotando de rachaduras no chão e tremores que sacudiram todas as paredes da caverna. E eu tenho que dizer que, até mesmo para uma manifestação total de poderes, Sakuma sabia fazer isto com estilo e arte.

O Caçador soltou uma risada vitoriosa em meu ouvido enquanto Mika e Eiri afastavam-se da fumaça de tons esverdeados. A minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta e eu me dividia entre ficar feliz que teríamos uma ajuda extra naquela batalha, já que Ryuichi estava despertando os seus poderes por completo, e medo por ele porque era isso o que o Caçador almejava.

Outro rosnado fez poeira descer do teto e pedras desprenderem-se do mesmo. Senti um puxão doloroso em meus cabelos, um alerta do demônio que dizia para eu acompanhar os movimentos dele quando ele recuou um passo para evitar ser acertado por uma rocha. O que, sinceramente, no momento, eu desejava que tivesse acontecido e não me importava que eu pudesse ser atingido também. O latejar do meu ferimento estava se tornando algo insuportável e agora, ao invés de calor, começava a sentir frio e eu sabia que este sintoma não era nada promissor.

Mordi o lábio inferior para impedir um gemido quando o Caçador fechou mais os dedos nos meus fios de cabelo, pensando que se eu sobrevivesse a isto que ao menos eu não terminasse careca.

A fumaça se expandiu, começando a tomar conta por completo da caverna, nos cegando por alguns segundos antes de sumir como se tivesse sido sugada por um aspirador de pó. E quando isto aconteceu, eu ofeguei.

Porque ali, bem na minha frente, estava a criatura mais magnífica que eu já pus os olhos.

Tinha corpo alongado, patas com enormes garras, escamas esverdeadas que refletiam as luzes das tochas, ganhando vários tons de cores diferentes. O focinho escondia dentes afiados e mortais, os olhos não eram mais os azuis calorosos de antes, mas um dourado intenso, como ouro. E ele era enorme. De altura assemelhava-se a uma casa de dois andares. De comprimento, deveria ter ao menos uns vinte metros da ponta do focinho até a cauda. E ele tinha asas.

Arregalei os olhos.

Imaginava que, sendo de origem chinesa, a forma dragão de Ryuichi se assemelhasse a forma tradicional de um dragão oriental: com o corpo como o de uma serpente. Aparentemente, este não era o caso. Sakuma deveria ter um pouco de sangue europeu em sua linhagem. O que não era surpresa. Afinal: quantos japoneses você via por aí de cabelos naturalmente castanhos e olhos naturalmente azuis?

O dragão deu um passo à frente, com as suas garras tirando lascas da rocha ao pisarem na mesma, e abaixou a sua enorme cabeça para os olhos ficarem na altura dos meus.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. - o Caçador soltou perto do meu ouvido, puxando novamente a minha cabeça e colocando a adaga em meu pescoço. - Outro passo e eu não respondo por mim. - continuou, apertando a lâmina fria contra a minha pele suada.

Os olhos dourados estreitaram-se eu pude ver refletido neles o desagrado que Ryuichi sentia com aquela situação.

- Por que não fazemos o seguinte: você se entrega à mim de livre e espontânea vontade e eu solto o seu _amado_ Encantado. - o modo como ele disse amado, com aquele tom de nojo e desprezo, me deu vontade de vomitar.

Os meus olhos procuraram os de Mika e eu franzi as sobrancelhas para ela antes de voltar o meu olhar para uma rocha ao lado dela. Mika deu uma pequena negativa com a cabeça, considerando o movimento arriscado, e eu franzi ainda mais a testa. Eu poderia morrer, mas não deixaria que aquele Caçador tivesse o poder dos Dragões do Tempo nas mãos. Que matasse Ryuichi.

Aliás, os meus olhos voltaram para o mencionado, comigo ainda dividido entre ficar fascinado com a criatura na minha frente e bolar um plano de fuga. Não podia evitar. Ver um dragão era tão raro quanto ver um unicórnio e ambos eram extremamente belos. Ao menos _eu_ achava Ryuichi belo. Mas talvez eu fosse um pouco suspeito para falar diante da minha atração recém-descoberta por ele.

Chocados? Eu também.

Cheguei a esta brilhante conclusão no segundo que o vi materializar-se naquela caverna com os meus irmãos, o que fez o meu coração querer sair do peito e ir dar uma surra em Ryuichi diante da burrice dele. Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive para protegê-lo, o idiota vinha de bom grado se entregar ao Caçador? Ele queria me matar de desgosto? Me fazer ter um ataque? Eu esperava que não, não é?

Afinal, tinha me apegado a ele nesses últimos dias que passamos juntos. Ryuichi era uma companhia agradável, divertido, talentoso e lindo. E sabia, com um único olhar, penetrar nas mínimas rachaduras que a minha armadura emocional possuía.

Um ar quente balançou as mechas do meu cabelo e trouxe a minha atenção de volta para o que acontecia ao meu redor, me fazendo reconhecer, de novo, a dor lancinante que estava gerando pontos pretos em minha visão. O focinho de Ryuichi estava bem perto do meu rosto e um tremor percorreu o meu corpo ao ver enormes caninos serem expostos em um gesto de ameaça para o Caçador que somente riu.

Realmente este demônio não regulava bem das ideias. Porque se eu estivesse na mira de um dragão enorme cujos dentes grandes e ameaçadores estavam arreganhados bem na minha cara, eu já teria me borrado todo.

Novamente troquei um olhar com Mika, ignorando toda a ladainha que o demônio estava dizendo, algo sobre troca justa e que se Ryuichi não se entregasse eu seria morto e blá, blá, blá e blá. Minha irmã apenas me mirou de volta com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e eu assenti levemente com a cabeça.

Mika mordeu o lábio inferior, indecisa e, neste meio tempo, Eiri pareceu captar nas nossas trocas de olhares a minha ideia. Com isto, ele deu um passo para o lado, vagarosamente circundando Ryuichi que bloqueava a visão do Caçador para os meus irmãos, aproximando-se pouco a pouco de onde eu estava.

O demônio ainda estava ocupado em cantar a sua vitória enquanto Sakuma permanecia imóvel, com os seus grandes olhos dourados cravados em nós, com certeza esperando o momento em que o Caçador fosse baixar a guarda. Porque apesar de tagarelar feito uma velha fofoqueira, o sujeito ainda era bom no que fazia e mesmo falando pelos cotovelos mantinha um aperto firme na minha pobre pessoa, com a adaga espetando a minha garganta e os olhos fixos em qualquer movimento das escamas de Ryuichi.

Inspirei profundamente, me preparando para algo que com certeza seria louco e extremamente doloroso, e olhei para Mika que com uma expressão decidida, apontou a mão na direção da enorme rocha. Quando a pedra levitou alguns milímetros acima do chão, me movi.

Agitei uma mão na direção do chão, perto do pé direito do Caçador, explodindo o mesmo. O demônio poderia estar com um amuleto o protegendo dos nossos poderes, mas o covil não estava mais protegido, como ele mesmo disse mais cedo. O ataque súbito o fez perder por um momento o equilíbrio e eu aproveitei este deslize para dar-lhe uma cotovelada dolorosa nas costelas.

Ouvi um estalar de ossos, indicando que algumas foram quebradas, seguido de um grunhido de dor, e de rabo de olho vi Eiri se mexer, terminando de dar a volta por Ryuichi, e em um gesto rápido aproximar-se de mim e segurar o meu pulso, me puxando com força de encontro a ele e me afastando do Caçador. O meu corpo bateu contra o peito de Eiri enquanto vi passar a alta velocidade ao nosso lado a rocha que Mika levitava, com esta batendo contra um Caçador ainda se recuperando do ataque súbito, o que o fez ser arremessado do outro lado da caverna.

Ryuichi aproveitou a confusão e deu outro passo à frente, abrindo as asas levemente de modo a criar uma barreira onde Mika, Eiri e eu nos escondemos e, então, um outro rugido ecoou pela caverna, fazendo as paredes tremerem, e por entre uma fresta cedida pela asa vi Sakuma abrir a boca e lançar um jato poderoso de chamas em cima do Caçador. O mesmo não teve tempo de reagir, somente gritar enquanto o seu corpo era consumido pelo fogo até virar nada mais que cinzas no chão.

Pisquei os olhos, impressionado com a facilidade que Sakuma teve de extinguir um demônio que em um dia comum precisaria de uma poção abençoada pelo Poder dos Três e um feitiço recitado pelos Encantados. Mas, o que eu poderia esperar de uma criatura mitológica de milênios, cuja existência vem desde os primórdios da magia?

Com um bufo Ryuichi espalhou as cinzas pela caverna e em seguida virou a enorme cabeça em nossa direção, recolhendo as asas para junto do corpo para assim nos olhar melhor. Vi um brilho de divertimento nos olhos dourados, o que me fez sorrir de volta para ele antes da dor novamente ser registrada pelo meu cérebro no segundo em que os níveis de adrenalina abaixaram em meu corpo.

E então, tudo escureceu.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Ryuichi**

- TATSUHA! - o grito de Mika doeu em meus ouvidos sensíveis por causa da transformação.

Aliás, tudo agora estava sensível. Os meus olhos viam até mesmo as minúsculas partículas de poeira que preenchiam o ar. Meus ouvidos conseguiam escutar ao longe o som das patas de um inseto andando sobre o chão e o meu olfato captava nos mínimos detalhes todas as essências que permeavam aquele buraco no submundo. Desde as cinzas do demônio incinerado, ao cheiro enjoativo de corpos decompostos, enxofre e suor.

Mas o cheiro que mais se destacava, que me fez perder a compostura e torrar aquele Caçador assim que Tatsuha livrou-se das garras do mesmo, era o cheiro metálico de sangue. Sangue do Tatsuha. O mesmo que tinha acabado de desmaiar nos braços de Eiri.

- Faça alguma coisa! - ouvi Eiri rosnar para a irmã enquanto ajoelhava-se suavemente no chão, trazendo Tatsuha consigo e o acomodando em seu peito em uma posição mais confortável. Mika rapidamente o imitou e estendeu as mãos sobre o ferimento na barriga dele. Elas brilharam em um tom dourado por alguns segundos, mas à medida em que o tempo ia passado, o machucado permanecia inalterado e Tatsuha ficava ainda mais pálido.

- Eu... - Mika soluçou, sacudindo a cabeça em negativa como se para espantar qualquer emoção que estivesse prestes a tomar conta de seu corpo, e franziu as sobrancelhas, lançando um olhar determinado ao corpo inerte de Tatsuha e estendendo as mãos sobre o ferimento novamente.

Me remexi, ouvindo as juntas dos meus ombros estalarem enquanto tentava me virar no espaço apertado que comportava muito mal a minha forma de dragão. Sabia que seria muito mais confortável se eu simplesmente retornasse a forma humana, o problema era que eu não sabia como. A transformação havia sido instintiva, algo que se apoderou de mim no momento em que vi Tatsuha em perigo. Mas, agora que a adrenalina tinha abaixado, não fazia a mínima ideia de como reverter esta situação.

- Mika? - a voz de Eiri veio em um tom preocupado quando depois de dois minutos os poderes de Mika não surtiram nenhum efeito sobre o ferimento de Tatsuha que agora tremia nos braços do irmão.

- Não está funcionando. Por que não está funcionando? - pela primeira vez, desde que fui apresentada à ela por Tohma, vi Mika perder a compostura. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos das lágrimas que já rolavam pelas suas bochechas e o seu rosto continha uma expressão de puro desespero.

- Não. NÃO! - Eiri gritou, apertando o corpo de Tatsuha contra o seu. - Tente de novo. Ele ainda respira, o coração ainda bate, então você pode curá-lo...

- Não dá! - Mika o cortou. - Algo está bloqueando os meus poderes. A adaga que o feriu provavelmente era enfeitiçada. - mas a perda de controle de Mika não me surpreendeu mais do que a de Eiri.

Em um minuto o escritor mirava a irmã com ódio diante da incapacidade dela de cumprir a sua função de anjo da guarda, no minuto seguinte ele soltou um soluço estrangulado e escondeu o rosto nos fios molhados do cabelo de Tatsuha, o abraçando mais contra si.

- Temos que levá-lo para a Escola de Magia, talvez haja algo lá que possa... - qualquer teoria que Mika fosse explanar foi interrompida pelo olhar enraivecido que Eiri deu à ela.

- Ele já está entrando no último estágio de um trauma causado por hemorragia intensa. Quando chegarmos lá ele estará morto. Tente de novo! - ordenou e Mika mordeu o lábio inferior com força e eu pude ver em seus olhos que ela queria protestar, queria ser a criatura racional naquele momento, o problema era que a vítima era o seu irmão caçula.

Quanto a mim? O meu peito parecia ser comprimido por uma força externa, o que me fazia perder o ar. Com certeza estaria chorando, mas tenho a sensação de que dragões não tinham dutos lacrimais, mas o terror e a dor que eu sentia percorrer o meu ser diante do que presenciava era mais do que suficiente e me fazia pensar que eu terminei com o Caçador precipitadamente. Eu deveria ter primeiro o estraçalhado com as minhas garras e depois o queimado pedaço por pedaço.

Trinquei os dentes e ouvi o som dos ossos estalando ecoar pela caverna, som este que Mika e Eiri ignoraram, muito mais ocupados em rezar para que, daquela vez, o poder de cura dela funcionasse.

- E se você tentar curar a anemia? - Eiri sugeriu depois de um minuto com as mãos de Mika brilhando sobre a barriga de Tatsuha.

- Não adiantaria nada se o ferimento continuar aberto e sangrando.

- Mas nos daria tempo.

- Não posso ficar o curando da anemia até conseguirmos ajuda. Posso sentir a magia daquela adaga pulsando nele. E a mesma também o está consumindo. Mesmo que eu cure a anemia, quem garante que a minha cura vai permanecer por muito tempo?

Tempo, essa parecia ser a palavra de ordem aqui. Era contra ele que estávamos lutando e se ao menos pudéssemos...

Soltei um rosnado que fez Mika e Eiri pularem no lugar e se lembrarem que havia um dragão com eles naquela caverna.

Ryuichi Sakuma, você era uma anta.

O tempo não era o seu inimigo, era o seu companheiro. Era a história da sua família, era você. Por que correr contra ele ao invés de ao lado dele?

- Se tiver alguma sugestão útil Sakuma, a rosne para nós, somos todos ouvidos. - Eiri debochou e eu soltei um bufo de ar quente sobre ele que fez o cabelos loiros ficarem arrepiados. Em seguida voltei o meu olhar para Tatsuha em seus braços.

Inspirei profundamente, fechando os olhos e buscando dentro de mim aquilo que me compunha, que me fazia ser quem eu era: os poderes dos meus ancestrais. Tatsuha sempre me disse, em nossas aulas, que embora a magia tenha sido bloqueada por anos em meu corpo, ela sempre esteve lá. Adormecida no fundo da minha alma, esperando somente o momento para acordar. E que a mesma sempre sabia o que fazia e que, às vezes, era melhor deixar a racionalidade de lado e confiar nela.

Às vezes era preciso deixar de pensar e permitir que a magia assumisse o controle.

E foi isso o que eu fiz. Parei de lutar contra ela, deixei o tempo assumir e com um abrir de olhos e uma longa expirada de ar, deixei que o meu hálito morno percorresse o corpo de Tatsuha como uma névoa descendo das montanhas em uma manhã fria de Outono.

E então o milagre aconteceu.

O tempo retrocedeu ao nosso favor. O ferimento que antes sangrava foi fechando aos poucos, não como se estivesse cicatrizando de maneira acelerada, mas como se estivesse retornando a um ponto de não existência. Diante dos nossos olhos o sangue parou de escorrer do corte, a pele e carne foram aos poucos se fechando e, por fim, tudo o que sobrou foi um abdômen imaculado como se uma adaga nunca tivesse sido cravada nele.

Tatsuha ainda estava pálido, tremia e tinha o rosto molhado de suor. As suas roupas ainda estavam manchadas de sangue e a sua respiração era extremamente fraca, mas ao menos agora ele tinha uma chance de sobreviver.

- Mika! Cura! Agora! - Eiri pareceu ser o primeiro a acordar do transe que a minha pequena mágica causou.

- Mas ele já está... - Mika começou, mas foi interrompida pelo irmão.

- Seja lá o que o Sakuma fez, somente curou o ferimento e quebrou a magia da adaga. Tatsuha ainda perdeu muito sangue. - Mika assentiu com a cabeça e estendeu as mãos sobre o corpo do irmão.

Vi fascinado o brilho dourado da cura percorrer Tatsuha por completo, trazendo pouco a pouco a cor da vida de volta as suas bochechas e tornando a sua respiração mais forte a cada minuto até que, quando o brilho parou, ele deu uma longa e ruidosa tragada de ar e abriu os olhos em um estalo.

- Alguém anotou a placa do demônio que me atropelou? - Tatsuha perguntou com um grunhido, tentando se sentar, mas Eiri parecia extremamente possessivo naquele momento e permaneceu abraçando o irmão.

Quis rir.

Eles estavam certos. Os irmãos Uesugi tinham a relação mais desfuncional que eu já vi, o que me fez questionar como eles faziam os Encantados darem certo. Mas agora percebi que era assim que eles funcionavam: com Eiri ainda temeroso em soltar o irmão, com medo de que a próxima inspirada de ar de Tatsuha pudesse fazê-lo perder o caçula. Com Mika abrindo e fechando os dedos das mãos, como se hesitasse em levá-los até Tatsuha e lhe dar mais uma dose de cura só por garantia. E com ambos os irmãos Uesugi mais velhos ainda possuindo reminiscências dos olhares de pânico de mais cedo.

- Onde está o Caçador? - Eiri finalmente soltou Tatsuha que pôde se sentar, olhando a sua volta a procura do demônio. Soltei outro bufo, o que trouxe a atenção dele para mim. - Lembrei. - Tatsuha falou em um tom que me pareceu que ele não tinha gostado de eu ter me livrado da ameaça. - Claro que não gostei. Quando para nós é preciso o Poder dos Três para derrotar um demônio desses, você só precisou baforar na cara dele para tudo estar resolvido.

Se eu tivesse sobrancelhas, as estaria arqueando. Ele respondeu os meus pensamentos como se os tivesse lido. Como não tinha sobrancelhas para arquear, franzi a testa e fiz um teste. Pensei no nome dele enquanto o via esfregar os olhos e reclamar com Mika de que a cura dela não o livrou da dor de cabeça que sentia. E Mika iria protestar de volta, se defender, quando calou-se ao ver Tatsuha erguer os olhos e olhar para mim.

- Chamou? - arregalei os olhos. Ele _podia_ ler os meus pensamentos. Fiz mais um teste, pensei em um trecho da música _Sleepless Beauty_, mas a expressão confusa no rosto dele deu a entender que este pensamento ele não captou. - Okay... - falou longamente, pondo-se de pé com a ajuda de Mika e Eiri. - Talvez seja melhor nós voltarmos e – pausou. - não que eu não ache fascinante a sua nova forma, mas acho que ela não irá concordar com as móveis que por gerações preenchem a nossa casa.

Grunhi. Bem que eu queria espertinho, mas não é como se essa coisa de forma draconiana viesse com um manual de instruções.

- Já tentou se imaginar em sua forma humana para assim reverter o processo? - ele me aconselhou e, se eu pudesse, torraria as pontas do cabelo dele só para deixar de bancar o engraçadinho.

Entretanto, sem falta de opções, fiz o que ele disse e ignorei o sorriso superior que Tatsuha me deu quando minutos depois eu voltei a ser simplesmente Ryuichi Sakuma. Cantor, compositor e ator.

- Isso é muito estranho. - murmurei.

Para a minha primeira transformação, eu tinha me acostumado de maneira muito rápida e minha forma de dragão e considerava, agora, a forma humana difícil de me ajustar. Uma vez Tatsuha me explicou que os dragões eram metamorfos e que a forma humana foi a forma que eles encontraram para se esconderem dos seres não mágicos e ao mesmo tempo interagir no mesmo nível que eles, não o inverso. Tanto que chegou a um ponto que eles passaram a se relacionar e procriar nesta forma, fazendo com que os seus filhotes nascessem humanos para depois aprenderem a ter controle da forma draconiana.

E era na forma mágica que eles sempre se sentiam mais à vontade.

Na época eu ri. Vivi por trinta e dois anos como sendo um humano mestiço (metade japonês, metade europeu por parte de mãe) de 1.78 m de altura, olhos e cabelos claros e 70 kg. Jamais que me sentiria à vontade como sendo uma criatura de dez metros de altura, mais de 700 kg e que cuspia fogo do fundo da garganta. Ao que parece, eu estava enganado.

- Bem vindo ao mundo da magia! - Tatsuha me disse com divertimento e um sorriso enorme no rosto bonito, segurando a minha mão logo em seguida.

E ao sentir os dedos mornos dele entre os meus, não pude deixar de sorrir de volta enquanto desaparecíamos em luzes azuladas.

**Tatsuha**

Fechei o livro em um estalo, apoiando logo em seguida a minha testa sobre a capa de couro.

Depois de dias agitados entre procurar o Caçador, proteger Ryuichi e ensinar o mesmo a controlar os seus poderes, finalmente vinha a paz. Ou quase.

A minha proximidade com a morte deixou Mika histérica a ponto de simplesmente mandar um aviso para a minha escola, informando que por questões médicas eu ficaria uns dias afastados, e me obrigar a empacotar algumas roupas, junto com o Livro das Sombras, e partir com ela para Tóquio.

Quis protestar, óbvio. O Livro das Sombras, por regra, não saía da velha mansão. Aliás, nenhum de nós saía de lá. Sempre havia um Encantado montando guarda. A casa que está em nossa família há gerações fica em um ponto mágico importante, bem no centro do pentagrama formado pelos elementos água, fogo, terra, ar e metal. Era onde abrigava o nexus. E o que era o Nexus? Bem, isto era uma outra história para ser contada uma outra hora. Vamos só dizer que era uma forma de poder neutro que enquanto estava sob a nossa guarda, pendia a balança mágica mais para o lado do bem.

De qualquer maneira, ela simplesmente me arrastou para Tóquio depois de colocar vários feitiços e amuletos de proteção ao redor da casa e disse que alguns dias longe dela não faria nenhum mal.

E eu não duvidava dela. Afinal, os demônios invadiam a mansão para atacar os Encantados. Sem um de nós lá, que graça teria então?

E agora cá estava eu, em Tóquio, contra a minha vontade – o que era um milagre – com deveres de casa acumulados devido a preguiça que me assolou depois de toda essa confusão de Caçador e Dragões.

- Interrompo? - ergui a cabeça e mirei o meu visitante na entrada do quarto, abrindo um sorriso ao ver Ryuichi recostado no batente da porta. - Estava fazendo o quê?

- Tentando adquirir conhecimento por osmose. - falei, endireitando-me na cadeira enquanto o via entrar no quarto de hóspedes da mansão Seguchi e que estava me servindo naqueles dias. - E então? Como foi o retorno ao mundo real? - brinquei e vi um sorriso surgir no rosto dele enquanto sentava na beirada da cama, tocando com as pontas dos dedos a capa do Livro das Sombras.

- Estranho. - ri diante da resposta.

Eu nasci e cresci neste mundo. Para mim a magia era o meu normal. Se alguém amanhã chegar para mim e disser que viu o Abominável Homem das Neves ou o Papai Noel, eu acreditaria, sem pestanejar, no sujeito. Mas para alguém que viveu toda a vida achando que essas criaturas eram apenas frutos de uma imaginação fértil, descobrir que as coisas não eram bem assim e depois voltar a realidade era uma transição difícil de se fazer.

- Já começou a suspeitar que a entrevistadora da TV é algum ser mágico ou que talvez um dos produtores da NG nem seja humano? - provoquei e o vi desviar o olhar da capa do Livro para o meu rosto, os olhos azuis levemente largos fazendo par com a expressão confusa que ele ostentava.

- O quê?

- Mika me contou que logo depois que ela disse a verdade ao Tohma ele ficou paranoico por semanas, achando que todo mundo à volta dele era alguma criatura mágica ou coisa parecida.

- Ele não estava muito errado, não é mesmo? - Ryuichi brincou, apontando para si mesmo, e eu ri. - Mas... - ele hesitou um pouco. - é normal um ser mágico sentir outro ser mágico?

- Sim. Quanto mais poderoso você for, mais sensível a magia você é.

- Então estou safo. Não vou ficar paranoico como Tohma. - assim que terminou de falar isto, o assunto pareceu morrer entre nós.

Devo confessar que estou surpreso com a visita dele pois desde que partimos do covil do Caçador que não nos víamos pessoalmente. Logo que orbitamos na mansão Mika começou a dar ordens, Eiri buscou o Livro das Sombras para fazer os feitiços de proteção enquanto eu estivesse fora de casa, deixando Ryuichi e eu sozinhos no meio da sala. E, para esclarecer uma dúvida, eu perguntei à ele o que tinha acontecido.

Sakuma me olhou estranho por uns minutos, achou que o trauma havia afetado a minha memória, até que eu expliquei que o que eu queria saber era como o meu ferimento foi curado. A adaga era enfeitiçada. Logo, os poderes de cura de Mika não teriam surtido efeito.

- Eu usei o tempo. - ele havia me explicado. - Sobre o seu ferimento. Retrocedi o mesmo no tempo até o ponto em que ele não havia sido criado. - eu arregalei os olhos quando o ouvi. Ryuichi havia usado o poder de controlar o tempo em um ponto específico do meu corpo. Logo ele que dias atrás não conseguia impedir uma pedra de lhe acertar no meio da testa.

O clã dele, ou talvez somente ele por ser o último de sua família, era realmente poderoso.

- Então... - falamos ao mesmo tempo e sorrimos um para o outro diante disto. - Por que você veio? - perguntei e o vi franzi as sobrancelhas. - Não que eu não tenha apreciado a sua visita, mas é que nos últimos dias eu tenho te visto mais pela TV do que pessoalmente e achei que depois de tudo o que aconteceu, você iria querer voltar a sua rotina o mais rápido possível.

As sobrancelhas dele permaneceram franzidas.

- Eu vim falar sobre aquilo que nós conversamos. Sobre bloquear os meus poderes? - oh! Claro! Óbvio que agora que a poeira abaixou, agora que ele voltou ao foco da mídia, não iria mais querer nenhuma associação com este mundo "estranho" da magia. - Mesmo não sendo mais um dragão, ainda poderei vê-lo? - me perguntou enquanto mordia o lábio inferior em um gesto que supus ser de nervosismo.

Agora foi a minha vez de franzir as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. - respondi hesitante e vi que um sorriso começava a surgir no rosto dele, mas esse logo morreu quando eu prossegui. - Mas não é aconselhado.

- Por quê? - soltei um longo suspiro e cocei os olhos com as pontas dos dedos.

- Você viveu poucos dias na minha vida Ryuichi. Aquilo que você presenciou _é_ a minha rotina. E se tentar viver nela é perigoso para mim, imagine para você? Olha... - hesitei mais uma vez, querendo ir até ele e abraçá-lo, consolá-lo. A expressão desolada que Ryuichi fazia diante das minhas palavras era de cortar o coração. Parecia que eu havia tirado dele a coisa mais preciosa que ele tinha na vida. E talvez eu tenha.

Mika me contou, logo assim que chegamos em Tóquio, como Eiri e ela conseguiram me achar e o porquê. Saber que eu era o parceiro predestinado de Ryuichi era tão ridiculamente clichê que levei um tempo para assimilar e aceitar essa verdade. Mas isso também explicava a atração súbita, o fato de que Sakuma conseguia tão facilmente penetrar em minhas barreiras e como eu queria sempre estar perto dele. Mika não soube explicar se a conexão havia começado comigo no momento em que tomei conhecimento da existência do Nittle Grasper e fortalecido assim que Ryuichi tomou consciência da _minha_ existência, ou se o processo começou quando nos encontramos cara a cara. Mas ela admitia que a ligação era bem poderosa.

Mas qualquer relação entre nós dois era impossível.

Vivíamos, literalmente, em mundos diferentes.

- Eu quero ficar ao seu lado, conhecê-lo, explorar essa coisa que surgiu entre nós? Sim, eu quero. Mas ainda sou um Encantado, ainda sou um bruxo do bem e você ainda é um _Inocente_. Minha missão neste mundo é protegê-lo e se para isso eu tiver que ficar afastado de você, assim o farei. Quando bloquearmos os seus poderes você voltará a sua vida e eu voltarei a minha. Será melhor para todos assim.

Ryuichi apenas ficou me olhando em silêncio durante todo o meu discurso, um olhar penetrante que estava me deixando nervoso. Era como se aquelas íris azuladas quisessem desvendar a minha alma e estivessem conseguindo.

- E se eu não quiser?

- Não quiser o quê? - perguntei.

- Que vocês bloqueiem os meus poderes. - dei mais um suspiro.

- Ryuichi, se você está fazendo isto apenas para ficar comigo, não faça. Essa decisão tem que ser para você e por você.

- Mas é por mim.

- Ryui... - ele ergueu a mão e eu me calei.

- Ficar com você é o que eu quero. Embora esta seja a coisa mais doida que já tenha acontecido comigo. Eu canto em minhas músicas sobre "amor à primeira vista", mas nunca pensei que os meus antepassados fossem a razão da origem deste termo e que eu, muito menos, experimentaria isto. Mas sempre fui um sujeito de ir atrás do que eu quero. E como eu quero você e a única maneira de nós funcionarmos é se eu mantiver os meus poderes, então que assim seja. Além do mais – ele deu de ombros. - eu me diverti nesses dias. Me senti bem derrotando aquele demônio, ajudando vocês.

Sorri para ele, sacudindo levemente a cabeça em uma negativa.

- Um alívio saber que você mudou de ideia. Porque, sendo sincero, eu não estava certo se o Poder dos Três seria capaz de refazer o que a sua avó fez. - Ryuichi arregalou os olhos diante da minha confissão.

- TATSUHA! - gritou ultrajado por ter sido enganado e em um pulo saiu de sobre a cama e avançou sobre mim, jogando-se em meu colo e sentando-se sobre as minhas coxas, acomodando as suas pernas uma de cada lado da minha cintura.

Gargalhei. Uma risada que logo morreu quando senti dedos percorrerem o meu cabelo e em seguida se fecharem nos fios. O rosto de Ryuichi estava bem próximo do meu e, assim tão perto, tinha a sensação de que podia ver um reflexo dourado dentro das íris azuladas.

Os dedos dele desceram do meu cabelo para o meu rosto, começando a acariciar as minhas bochechas levemente.

- Se vai me beijar, sugiro que faça isso nos próximos segundos ou não respondo por mim. - ameacei em um tom divertido e ele me deu um sorriso matreiro.

- Os seus poderes não funcionam comigo.

- Só o desaceleração de moléculas. O outro... - e para comprovar, criei uma pequena explosão perto da coxa dele, o que o fez pular de susto pois com certeza a sensação deve ter sido a mesma de ser beliscado.

- Sadomasoquismo entre quatro paredes Tatsuha? - agora ele me deu um sorriso safado. - Gostei. - e eu arregalei os olhos para depois fechá-los assim que os lábios dele cobriram os meus.

Com ou sem sadomasoquismo, agora eu tinha do que me gabar com os meus irmãos. Eles poderiam ser todos orgulhosos de terem casado com um rico empresário da música ou estar namorando um cantor em ascensão.

Mas eu? Eu fiquei com o mais poderoso de todos.

Eu fiquei com um dragão.

**FIM**


End file.
